Mächtig viel Theater
by Wolkenlied
Summary: Zu Ehren des Geburtstag Dumbledores, beschließen die Hauslehrer, ein Theaterstück aufführen zu lassen - Häuserübergreifend,versteht sich.Durch die Paare die sich daraus ergeben - oder auch nicht ergeben, ist das Chaos bald komplett... Slash! strahl
1. Part 0 Prolog Es war einmal

Nya, Hallo erst mal! *ganz dolle wink* Hier ist also meine zweite Fanfic *hüpf* Wenn es euch gefallen sollte, was ihr mir durch Mails oder Reviews mitteilen könnt *mit den wimpern klimper* dann kommt in den nächsten 1-2 Tagen das erste Kapitel. (  
  
Achja, der Titel hat übrigens keinen direkten Bezug zu dem gleichnamigen Lied von Pur - das is zufall, weil der Titel einfach so gut passt...fand ich zumindest ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört bloß der Plot...*drop*  
  
Slash: Jaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! *grins* Also, Leutz die was gegen Slash haben, sind hiermit ab sofort gewarnt.  
  
Widmung: Für mein Kleines Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...  
  
Also, jetzt geht´s los:  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mächtig viel Theater  
  
Akt 1. Part 0. Prolog - Es war einmal...  
  
Ich glaube, es war ein Sonntagmorgen im Herbst. Es ist seltsam, wie ungenau ich mir nur noch an diesen Morgen erinnere, wo an ihm doch das begann, was mein gesamtes Leben vollkommen durcheinander bringen sollte.  
  
Noch immer bin ich mir an so manch düsterem Tag nicht sicher ob es das alles wert war.  
  
Ja, es war leichter vorher. Aber wenn ich sein Lächeln sehe, wenn ich seine Haut an meiner spüre, dann möchte ich dieses Glücksgefühl um nichts in der Welt missen. Ich werde wohl niemals ganz verstehen, wie eins zum anderen kam. Doch die Erinnerung daran werde ich immer in meinem Herzen bewahren, bis zu meinem Tod. Hermine sagte einmal, das es zu Anfang immer so ist, wenn man liebt. Aber das die Erinnerung irgendwann verblasst, wenn man entdeckt, das die erste Verliebtheit vorbei geht, und man an seiner Beziehung wirklich arbeiten muss. Dies sei der Punkt an dem die meisten Beziehungen scheiterten.  
  
Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit sie das zu mir sagte. Meine Liebe, Unsere Liebe ist noch dieselbe wie am ersten Tag - wenn man das so sagen möchte. Und während ich hier sitze und die sanfte Sommerbriese beobachte, die mit seinen Haaren spielt während er friedlich schläft, schweifen meine Gedanken wieder ab, und kehren zurück zu dem, was damals geschah...  
  
**************************************  
  
"Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein." Brach Harry als erster hervor, nachdem Professor McGonagall geendet hatte. "Glauben sie Mr Potter, das ist absolut mein ernst. Die Hauslehrer haben darüber gesprochen und die Durchführung beschlossen. Und ich würde keinem von Ihnen raten sich dem zu wiedersetzen." Mit blitzenden Augen sah sie die Gryffindor Viert- bis Siebt- Klässler an, die ihre Hauslehrerin ungläubig anstarrten.  
  
Vor wenigen Minuten hatte ihre Hauslehrerin sie davon unterrichtet, das zu Ehren des Geburtstages von Professor Dumbledore ein Theaterstück gespielt werden sollte - dies erzeugte noch zum Teil positive Reaktionen. Soweit so gut. Die Mitteilung, das dies unter Beteiligung sämtlicher Viert bis Siebtklässler aller Häuser geschehen sollte dann schon weniger. Doch das hatte sich noch ertragen lassen. Schockiert gewesen waren sie erst, als ihnen erklärt wurde, das sämtliche Betätigungen, sei es nun Regisseur, Schauspieler oder Mädchen-für-alles, ausgelost werden sollten, und zwar zwischen allen Häusern.  
  
"Das bedeutet beispielsweise, das die Person, die die Rolle der Prinzessin ergattert in dem Stück das wir spielen - übrigens das hoffentlich ihnen allen bekannte Märchen "Dornröschen"- durchaus ein Junge sein kann, ebenso wie der Prinz ein Mädchen."  
  
*********** 


	2. Part 1 Denn erstens kommt es anders

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört bloß der Plot...*drop*  
  
Slash: Jaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! *grins* Also, Leutz die was gegen Slash haben, sind hiermit ab sofort gewarnt.  
  
Widmung: Für mein Kleines Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...  
  
Hm, eigentlich wollte ich mir noch ein bisschen Zeit mit dem ersten Kapitel lassen...aber dann kam so liebes und enormes Feedback, und darum gibt´s jetzt das erste Kapitel *strahl* Ich hoffe ihr mögt es! 7 Reviews zu einem Prolog... *umkipp* Bin ganz überwältigt! *alle knuddel* Ich hoffe echt, das ihr das erste Kapitel auch mögt!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mächtig viel Theater  
  
Akt 1. Part 1. - Denn erstens kommt es anders...  
  
Harry wusste nicht recht was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Es konnte ja durchaus witzig werden, und der Stundenausfall, von dem McGonagall gesprochen hatte, war auch nicht übel. Allerdings reizte ihn der Gedanke mit den Slytherins - insbesondere mit einem gewissen Draco Malfoy - Theater zu spielen nicht wirklich. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins, wo eben jener gerade dabei war, den Größten Teil des Tisches zu unterhalten. Blödes Frettchen.  
  
"Wie alt Dumbledore wohl wird?" Fragte Hermine in diesem Moment versonnen. "Keie ahung." Ron schluckte den Bissen herunter. "Wahrscheinlich weiß er´s selbst nicht."  
  
Als Hermine ihm daraufhin einen strafenden Blick zuwarf zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Es steht ja noch Nichtmals auf den Karten aus den Schokofröschen - oder Harry?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Wieder keine Reaktion.  
  
Ron hob die Hand und wedelte seinem Freund damit vor dem Gesicht herum "Hallooooooo??? Erde an den-Jungen-der-Lebt, Große Halle, Mittagessenstisch der Gryffindors ganz am Ende, Gott- Ach nee - Dumbledore-weiß-wo, England?"  
  
"Wa- was?" Harry schreckte auf, und ließ die Gabel, mit der er die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren in seinem Auflauf herumgestochert hatte, fallen. "Harry pass doch auf!" Beschwerte Hermine sich empört, und wischte ein paar vereinzelte Nudeln von ihrem Buch.  
  
Vom Slytherintisch klang hämisches Lachen hinüber. Als Harry den Kopf hob, sah er, das Draco Malfoy seine Aktion augenscheinlich mitbekommen hatte. Wunderbar. Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. DAS hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Sah schwer danach aus, als ob das definitiv nicht sein Tag wäre.  
  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, wie Recht er damit haben sollte.  
  
Als er sich wenige Stunden später mit seinen Freunden in der Großen Halle einfand, herrschte dort schon ein reges Gewimmel. Die Langen Tische waren verschwunden, statt dessen thronte dort, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, eine Art Podest, auf dem ganz vorne Professor McGonagall stand. In den Händen hielt sie eine große Schale, die voller kleiner weißer Zettel war. Die restlichen Hauslehrer standen hinter ihr und sahen auf die unterschiedlichste Art und Weise auf die Schülermenge vor ihnen. Snape sah aus als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen - kein außergewöhnlicher Anblick also - während Flitwick aufgeregt herumzappelte.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen näher an das Podest heran, wo auch schon ein kleines Grüppchen Gryffindors stand, unter anderem auch Fred und George.  
  
"Hi Harry" "Hallo Ronniespätzchen." "Tag Hermine." Begrüßten sie die Ankommenden abwechselnd.  
  
"Scheint spannend zu werden..." meinte Fred und nickte in Richtung McGonagall. "Hm." George rollte grimassenschneidend die Augen "Hab gehört wie Malfoy draußen rumtönte, von wegen das er bestimmt keine Mädchenrolle spielen würde..." "Er kann ja den Drachen spielen..." schlug sein Zwilling breit grinsend vor.  
  
"Drachen?" fragte Harry verwundert. "Seit wann kommt in Dornröschen ein Drache vor?"  
  
Die Weasleys (inklusive Ron und Ginny die soeben zu ihnen getreten war) starrten ihn ungläubig an.  
  
"Schon immer..." sagte Ginny fröhlich. "Alter, kann´s sein das du das Märchen nicht kennst?" Fragte George  
  
"Doch, tut er." Antwortete Hermine, die bisher geschwiegen hatte für Harry. "Aber er kennt bloß die Muggel-Variante." "Da gibt´s einen Unterschied?" Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. "Ja, tut es. Ich werd´s dir nachher zu lesen geben - oh, schau mal, ich glaube sie fangen an..."  
  
Tatsächlich hatten sich in diesem Moment die Türen geschlossen, und Professor McGonagall räusperte sich mit ihrer Magisch verstärkten Stimme.  
  
"Nun... ich denke das alle anwesend sind... wir werden nun gleich mit der Auslosung der Rollen beginnen. Professor Sprout wird Ihre Namen nach dem Alphabet vorlesen, Sie kommen dann nach vorne und ziehen einen Zettel. Sie müssen die Zettel nicht hier öffnen und lesen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Ich hoffe das Sie alle Ihre Aufgaben mit der nötigen Ernsthaftigkeit angehen. Erbitten Sie Hilfe, wenn Sie irgendwo Schwierigkeiten haben, Bieten Sie Ihre Hilfe an wenn Sie sehen das sie nötig ist." Mit diesen Worten nickte sie Professor Sprout zu, die anfing, sämtliche Schüler vorzulesen.  
  
Harry seufzte. "Das kann dauern..." Ron stieß ihn grinsend in die Seite. "Stell dich nicht so an - du bist immerhin noch vor mir dran. Mann, ich bin fast so aufgeregt wie vor der Auswahl!"  
  
Nun war es an den Zwillingen zu grinsen. "Ach Ron, gib´s ruhig zu, du hattest vor der Auswahlzeremonie nur so´n Schiss..." "Weil du uns absolut alles was wir dir erzählt haben geglaubt hast."  
  
"Hey, das stimmt nicht!" Brauste Ron auf, als Professor Sprout gerade "Granger, Hermine!" Rief.  
  
Hermine huschte rasch durch die Reihen nach vorne, klaubte einen Zettel aus der Schale, und stand kurz darauf auch schon wieder neben ihnen.  
  
"Und?" Fragte Ron neugierig, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen, und sah wieder nach vorne.  
  
Harry sah jedoch das stolze Funkeln in ihren Augen - anscheinend hatte sie sich ihren Zettel auf dem Weg zurück schon angesehen, und war alles andere als unzufrieden.  
  
Lee Jordan, der Freund der Zwillinge, kam einen Moment später, mit einem belustigten Grinsen zurück, und flüsterte eifrig mit Fred und George, während der Reihe nach Neville, Dean, und Parvati aufgerufen wurden.  
  
Unbewusst holte Harry tief Luft, als er seinen Namen hörte, und sich seinen Weg durch die Schüler nach vorne bahnte. Dort angekommen griff er einfach wahllos in die schon beträchtlich leerere Schale, und zog einen Zettel heraus. Als er das Podest gerade wieder verlassen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf Draco Malfoy, der seinen Zettel schon gezogen hatte, und ihn nun zwischen den Fingern drehte, während er Harry scheinbar nachdenklich anstarrte. Nur mit viel mühe konnte sich Harry dem mädchenhaften Drang seinem Erzfeind die Zunge herauszustrecken enztziehen.  
  
Ich wüsste nur zu gerne was auf seinem Zettel steht. Schoß es Harry durch den Kopf, als er den Blick abwandte und im gehen seinen Zettel auffaltete. Er las. Sah auf, und las seinen Zettel dann noch mal. Er fühlte wie sich ein unangenehmer Geschmack in seinem Mund ausbreitete.  
  
Als Ron ihn nach seiner Aufgabe fragte, schüttelte er nur benommen den Kopf. Vom Rest der Auslosung bekam er nicht mehr wirklich viel mit.  
  
Vielleicht kann ich tauschen. Ohne das McGonagall es merkt. Mit irgendwem...  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden davon unterbrochen, das McGonagall (mit ihrer immer noch verstärkten Stimme) noch einmal zum sprechen anhob.  
  
"Noch eine Information am Rande... Glauben sie nicht, ihre Zettel austauschen oder zerstören zu können. In dem Moment in dem sie ihre Zettel entfalten und lesen, erscheinen ihr Name und ihre Aufgabe in dem Theaterstück auf diesem Pergament..." sie deutete auf Flitwick, der strahlend ein Klemmbrett, auf dem ein Stück Pergament befestigt war, in die Höhe (...) hielt. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Harry sehen, wie immer mehr Wörter in Smaragdgrüner Schrift darauf erschienen. "Über die ersten Proben und Vorbereitungen werden sie in den nächsten Tagen informiert werden. Ich wünsche ihnen einen Guten Tag."  
  
Harry stand da wie angewurzelt. Unwillkürlich blickte er wieder zu Malfoy, der ihn - vermutlich ob seines entsetzten Gesichtsausdruckes - spöttisch anstarrte. Doch lag da nicht ein Funken Neugier in den Augen des anderen?  
  
"Hermine redet grad mit der McGonagall." Sprach Ron ihn von der Seite an "Was steht auf deinem Zettel? Ich bin Bühnenarbeiter - zum Glück. Ich dacht schön ich müsste ne Fee oder Hofdame oder so was spielen müssen... Harry?"  
  
"Ja, was?" Harry fuhr zu seinem Freund herum. "Du bist heut ziemlich daneben, was? Na ja, macht nichts. Was steht denn nun auf deinem Zettel?"  
  
Doch Harry kam nicht mehr zum antworten, denn in diesem Moment bahnte Draco Malfoy sich brutal einen Weg durch die Schülermenge, die zwischen ihm und Harry lag, und zog im Laufen seinen Zauberstab, völlig ungeachtet der Beschwerden, die von den Leuten die er über den Haufen lief auf ihn hereinprasselten.  
  
Intuitiv zog Harry seinen eigenen Stab, richtete ihn auf den heraneilenden Malfoy, und genau im gleichen Moment fingen beide an zu sprechen.  
  
"Accio Potters Zettel!" "Accio Malfoys Zettel!"  
  
Beide griffen die Zettel noch aus der Luft, lasen sie, hoben den Kopf, und starrten ihr jeweiliges Gegenüber mit einem Oscarpreisverdächtig fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
************************  
  
Cirana: *lach* Beim Zähneputzen? DAS ist cool...  
  
Beckymalfoy: *strahl* Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel gefällt dir *nervösrumzappel*  
  
Moonshine88: *ganzbreitgrins*  
  
Nin-chan: *knuddel* Ne alte Frau is kein D-Zug. Ich freu mich auch schon riesig auf euch! Hab mich auch extra beeilt mit dem Kapitel...ich hoffe du magst es!  
  
Kirilein: Sorry... *drop* Is halt nur der Prolog... Aber dafür ist das erste Kapitel für meine Verhältnisse recht lang *nick* Hoffe es gefällt dir!  
  
Leaky Couldron anno 1885: *ganz dolle über das Review freu* Hoffentlich magst du wie´s weitergeht!  
  
Kokosnuss: *breitgrins* Jaaa, Snape als Prinzessin wäre auch nicht schlecht... Schade das ich die Rollen und den gesamten Plot schon festgelegt habe... *gg* 


	3. Part 2 Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört bloß der Plot...*drop* Warum bloß? *schnüff*  
  
Slash: Jaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! *grins* Also, Leutz die was gegen Slash haben, sind hiermit ab sofort gewarnt.  
  
Widmung: Für mein Kleines Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mächtig viel Theater  
  
Akt 1. Part 2. - Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf...  
  
"Mister Potter! Mister Malfoy! Wie können Sie es wagen die Zauberstäbe aufeinander zu richten? 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor. Und Nachsitzen!" Zornfunkelnd stand Professor McGonagall vor den beiden Jungen, die sich Sekunden vorher noch ungläubig angestarrt hatten.  
  
"Ab-"  
  
"Kein aber Mister Potter. Wenn Sie sich unbedingt wie kleine Kinder benehmen wollen, dann müssen Sie auch damit rechnen, als solche behandelt zu werden! Im übrigen bezweifle ich, das es dem spielen Ihrer beiden Rollen..." Sie wedelte ihnen mit dem Pergament vor den Nasen herum"...zuträglich sein wird, wenn Sie sogar unfähig sind zivilisiert miteinander zu reden. Den Zeitpunkt Ihres Nachsitzens erhalten Sie per Eule." Sie wandte sich um, und drückte der hinter ihr stehenden Hermine die Liste in die Hand. Dann warf sie Harry und Draco noch einen giftigen Blick zu  
  
"Und Gnade Ihnen Gott wenn Sie das Stück schmeißen!" mit diesen Worten eilte sie aus der Halle.  
  
Verwirrt starrte Hermine hinter ihrer Lehrerin her, und sah dann auf die Liste in ihrer Hand. "Oups."  
  
***************************  
  
"Wo ist Harry, Ron?"  
  
"Unter der Dusche. Er versucht sich zu ertränken. Das Argument, das dass selbst Wood damals nicht gelungen ist, hat ihn nicht sonderlich interessiert."  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Hermine seufzte, und durchwühlte die vor ihr liegenden Papiere. "Kannst du nicht verstehen, das ihn das fertig macht? Schlimm genug das er ein Mädchen spielen muss - mit Malfoy als Prinz würde selbst ich mich weigern zu spielen!"  
  
"Doch, kann ich..."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hör das grinsen auf."  
  
**************  
  
"Blaaaaiiiise?"  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
"Blaise, wo ist Draco?"  
  
"Unter der Dusche."  
  
"Was macht er da?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich Hausaufgaben. Mein Gott, Pansy, wie blöd kann man sein? Was macht ein frustrierter Junge unter der Dusche?"  
  
"Oh..ähmmm..."  
  
"Warum wirst du jetzt rot? - Ach verdammt, was denkst du jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
"N-Nichts?"  
  
Stöhnend klappte Blaise Zabini sein Buch zu, und sah das Mädchen genervt an. "Pansy Parkinson, du bist ohne Zweifel das dümmste, versauteste und nervigste Mädchen in ganz Slytherin!" mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Ja, aber was macht Draco denn jetzt unter der Dusche?" schrie das blonde Mädchen ihm hinterher.  
  
"Geh doch hin und frag ihn!"  
  
****************  
  
"Ah, Blaise!" Hermine schob ihren Stuhl zurück, stand auf und eilte auf den Slytherin zu.  
  
"Tag Granger." Antwortete er freundlich lächelnd. "Bist du wieder am arbeiten?" Er deutete auf den Papierstapel vor ihrem Platz in der Bibliothek.  
  
"Gewissermaßen!" sie lachte. "Ich bin bei den Vorbereitungen für das Stück, und darum ist es auch Super das du da bist - oder hattest du etwas wichtiges vor?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht - ich hab bloß im Gemeinschaftsraum keine Ruhe gefunden, und in meinem Zimmer ist es im Moment auch nicht allzu gemütlich..."  
  
"Ich kenne noch jemanden mit diesem Problem..." Hermine grinste breit, und deutete auf Ron, der in einer Ecke der Bibliothek saß, und gelangweilt in einem Buch herumblätterte. "Also, Herr Regieassistent, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir nicht ein Treffen sämtlicher Verantwortlichen zusammenkriegen."  
  
Blaise seufzte "Du lässt wirklich nichts anbrennen, was?"  
  
"Nein. Aber als Regisseurin habe ich ja schließlich einiges an Verantwortung, und das erste was wir machen müssen, ist eine Versammlung sämtlicher Verantwortlicher einzuberufen!"  
  
Seufzend setzte Blaise sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Hermines Platz, und schnappte sich ein Pergament. "Dann erzähl mir mal wem wir alles schreiben müssen. Und beeil dich, dein Verehrer schaut mich an als wollte er mich umbringen."  
  
Hermine warf ihm einen Zweifelnden Blick zu, schnaubte, und fing an vorzulesen. "Also, für die Requisite wären das als Chef Angelina Johnson - Oh, zu ihrem Team gehören unter anderem Crabbe und Neville." "Kostüme - ohje." Betroffen sah sie von ihrem Blatt auf.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Der Chef der Kostüm Abteilung..." Hermine schluckte "Ist Gregory Goyle. Assistenten sind..." Sie wurde durch das laute Lachen Blaises unterbrochen, der sich kaum halten konnte.  
  
"Stell di-hir das mal bitte vor!" japste er "Goyle näht Stickereien auf ein Prinzessinenkleid..." er kippte vom Stuhl.  
  
"Blaise, bitte!" Hermine grinste belustigt "Können wir jetzt weitermachen? Also, Assistenten sind Cho Chang, Padma Patil..."  
  
****************  
  
Unterdessen stand Harry tatsächlich unter der Dusche. Allerdings versuchte er nicht - oder nicht mehr? - sich zu ertränken, wie Ron das behauptet hatte. Statt dessen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, das er schon zu viel zu viel erlebt (beziehungsweise überlebt) hatte, um sich von so einem blödsinnigen Theaterstück einschüchtern zu lassen. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde er das sogar irgendwann einsehen.  
  
Gerade als Harry fertig mit dem Anziehen war, klopft es an der Tür. "Harry? Ist alles okay?" erklang Hermines Stimme von außen. Harry seufzte. "Klar, komm rein."  
  
"Ich hab dir das Drehbuch mitgebracht - zum einlesen. Deine Teile hab ich angemarkert."  
  
Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Danke Hermine..."  
  
"Kein Problem!" erklärte sie fröhlich. "Nächsten Dienstag beginnen wir mit den Proben. Bis dahin solltest du´s durchgelesen haben."  
  
***************  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, was zum Teufel suchst du in meinem Badezimmer?????"  
  
*************************  
Ende Kapitel 2  
  
Hallo allerseits! Also, es tut mir echt leid das ihr so lange warten musstet, aber leider ging das 13 Kapitel von meiner anderen Fanfic, A strange kind of Chaos (Schleichwerbung...*gg*) vor. Dieses Kapitel ist leider sehr kurz geworden ...Sorry, aber ich brauchte eine Überleitung zum 3 Kapitel - da gibt´s dann übrigens endlich die Zauberer-Version von Dornröschen.  
  
15 Reviews... *mühsam wieder auf den stuhl kletter von dem sie gefallen ist* Ich hatte wirklich nicht mit so viel positivem Feedback gerechnet! *heul* Ich bin soooo glücklich! Danke, danke ,danke für all die lieben Reviews! *alle knuddel* Ihr seid spitze!  
  
Virginia: Aye, aye!  
  
Nyria: *grins* Fanfic-verrückt? Ich weiß garnicht wovon du sprichst. *pfeif* Ihr diskutiert in der Pause über meine Fanfics ? *rotwerd* Ich hoffe ihr mögt was rausgekommen ist! *knuddeldrück* Lass dich von Meli und Nin-chan in eine Reisetasche packen und mit her nehmen, ja?  
  
Moonshine88: Das Leben ist leider, leider unfair...*tröst* Ronniespätzchen muß leider auf seine Rolle als Prinzessin verzichten... weißt du, bei seiner Körpergröße hätten sie kein passendes Kleid gefunden... *grins* Ich hoffe du magst es trotzdem...  
  
Kirilein: *strahl*Das freut mich!  
  
Cirana: *breitgrins* Ich verrate nichts! Die Böse Fee *kicher* das wird noch so ne Geschichte... ^____^ Dumbis Alter...das is auch so´n Thema...*lach*  
  
Jessy11: Ja, das ist leider so. Da kann man nichts machen *schulternzuck* Ich denke aber, das ich trotzdem noch mit der einen oder anderen Überraschung aufwarten kann. *smile*  
  
Merilflower: *grins* Kann sein... Aber vergiss nicht: Erstens kommt es anders, und zweitens als man denkt ;-) *zwinker*  
  
Samantha Black: *lach* Hey, wenn du mich haust kann ich nicht mehr schreiben. Ich freu mich, wenn du dich beim lesen amüsiert hast! *strahl* Das is schließlich der Sinn dieser Story ^__^  
  
Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: *strahl* Ein Lob von einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsautorinnen *vor freude im kreis hüpf* Daaaaanke!  
  
Queran: *grins*  
  
Paige007: Ich freu mich das meine Story dir so gut gefällt! *strahl*  
  
TheSnitch: *ganz doll freu* Das ist ein großes Lob - vielen Dank! Ich beeile mich so gut es geht, versprochen!  
  
Artemis1000: *lach* Ich fand eigentlich das es ziemlich ersichtlich war... und hast du richtig geraten?  
  
Kokosnuss: *grins* Kluges Kind! *zwinker* Ich freu mich sehr das du die story und meine Art zu schreiben magst *überglücklich*  
  
Beckymalfoy: *kopfschiefleg* Ohje, ich hoffe du wirst von dieser Story nicht enttäuscht! Ich persönlich bin ein absoluter Gegner des Harry-Cho- Pairings *cho nich abkann* Ich hab mich im 5 Band so über die aufgeregt... *kopfschüttel* Nya, ich hoffe du magst die Story trotzdem, auch wenn deine Lieblingspairings vielleicht nicht vorkommen! 


	4. Part 3 Dornröschen

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört bloß der Plot...*drop* Warum bloß? *schnüff* 

Slash: Jaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! *grins* Also, Leutz die was gegen Slash haben, sind hiermit ab sofort gewarnt…

Widmung: Für mein Kleines Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...

Empfehlung: Die neue Fanfic von Soror Lucis „Running changes"  - kann mit einiger Sicherheit garantieren, das sie sehr gut ist *betaleserin bin*

Edit: Da FF-net sich schlicht und ergreifend weigert, alles kursiv zu machen, was eigentlich kursiv ist, hab ich es jetzt fetter gemacht – damit ihr seht was Harry denkt/sagt, und was er liest.

Ich hab´s wirklich versucht aber nach über einer Stunde verlier ich auch irgendwann die Geduld.

***************************************************************************

Haha! Ein Frohes Jahr an alle! Ja, ich weiß, das kommt etwas spät... ebenso wie dieses Kapitel... *drop* Aber ich hab mich sehr schwer damit getan. Ich wusste nicht so ganz wie ich das anpacken sollte, außerdem hatte ich viel zu tun, und Besuch, und Geburtstag... Nya, ihr seht ja was dabei herausgekommen ist *smile*

Es ist halb zwei, ich hab Rum im Blut, und bin nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig –aber was soll´s? *grins* Ich wünsche anzumerken, das dieses Kapitel unter Rumeinfluss entstanden ist. Die Schuld daran ist auf Soror Lucis – Ja, ich meine dich Rinka – zuzuweisen, da sie ihren eigenen Ausgetrunken hat, bevor sie mit mir in HdR ging, und dadurch mich animierte mal wieder einen schluck zu trinken... Achja, Herr der Ringe... *dreckig grins*

Diesem Kinobesuch ist eigentlich dieses ganze Kapitel zu verdanken...

Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie so viele Reviews auf einmal *schon wieder halbtot am Boden liegt* Ich fass das nicht *schnüff* Danke, danke, danke! *alleknuddel* Das ist mehr als ich verdiene – ich tu mein bestes um euren Erwartungen gerecht zu werden!

Mächtig viel Theater Akt 1. Part 3. - Dornröschen 

Zweifelnd starrte Harry auf den Dicken Stapel Papiere, den Hermine ihm gegeben hatte. „Merlin, worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen." Stöhnte er, während er nachlässig hindurchblätterte. Hinter den ganzen Blättern, die größtenteils knatschrosa angemarkert waren, entdeckte er ein schmales, rotgebundenes Büchlein, in das mit goldenen Lettern „Dornröschen" geprägt stand.

„Na wunderbar." Seufzend schlug er das Büchlein auf...

**Vor ewigen Zeiten lebten ein mächtiger König und eine weise Königin, die sich nach einem Kind sehnten. Eines Tages traf die Königin an einem Bach auf einen Frosch, der ihr verriet, das ihr Wunsch erfüllt, und ihr eine Tochter geschenkt werden würde.**

****

**_Was der Frosch gesagt hatte, geschah und die Königin bekam eine Tochter mit strahlend blauen Augen. Und goldenem Haar..._**

„Goldenes Haar" schnaubte Harry. „Was haben eigentlich alle gegen Schwarze Haare?"

**Der König gab zur Geburt seiner Tochter ein großes Fest. Er lud viele Ehrenwerte Hexen und Zauberer ein, aber auch den dreizehn Feen, die in seinem Reich lebten, sandte er Eulen. Da jedoch die dreizehnte Fee, welche eine Seele, so schwarz wie ihr Haar...**

„Ich glaub das nicht."

**hatte, ihren Wald von einem Drachen bewachen ließ, der mit Vorliebe Eulen fraß, erreichte die Einladung sie nie.**

„Das ist schlicht und ergreifend krank." 

**Als sie jedoch erfuhr, das ein Fest stattfinden sollte, ohne das sie eingeladen war, wurde sie sehr wütend. Doch sie tat vorerst nichts, und während die anderen Feen das Kind mit ihren Gaben beschenkten, schmiedete sie einen düsteren Plan. Als das Fest im vollen Gange war, trat sie herein und verfluchte das Mädchen. „Die Prinzessin soll sich in ihrem fünfzehnten Jahr an einer Spindel stechen, und tot umfallen. Dies ist mein Fluch und meine Rache!"**

„Jede Wette das Voldemort das nicht gelesen hat."

**Die zwölfte Fee jedoch, die ihren Zauber noch nicht gesprochen hatte, vermochte zwar nicht den bösen Fluch aufzuheben, jedoch milderte sie ihn. „Es soll kein Tod sein, sondern ein tiefer Schlaf, in den die Prinzessin fällt. Erst der Kuss eines wahrhaft edlen Mannes wird sie retten können."**

„Großartig."

**Der König, der trotz der letzten Gabe in sorgen war, und  sein geliebtes Kind vor dem Unglück bewahren wollte, ließ alle Spindeln im gesamten Königreich verbrennen. Das Mädchen jedoch wuchs behütet auf, und war gesegnet mit den Gaben, die die zwölf Feen ihr geschenkt hatten. Das einzige, was einen Schatten auf das Leben der wunderhübschen, reizenden Prinzessin...**

„Örks."

**...warf, war der frühe Tod ihrer Mutter. Einige Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Frau  heiratete der König wiederum, eine wunderschöne Hexe mit zwei Töchtern.**

**An dem Tag, an dem die Prinzessin gerade fünfzehn Jahre alt wurde, waren der König und die Königin gerade nicht daheim, und die Prinzessin blieb ganz alleine mit ihren beiden Stiefschwestern zurück, die auf sie aufpassen sollten. **

****

**_Die beiden verbrachten ihre Zeit jedoch lieber damit ihrer Eitelkeit zu frönen, und so verbrachte die wunderhübsche, überaus reizende..._**__

„Es reicht langsam."

**...Prinzessin ihren Tag damit, das Schloss  ungehindert zu erkunden...**

„Man sollte meinen, das sie innerhalb von 15 Jahren mehr als genug Zeit dafür hatte."

**...Als sie die Tür zu einem durch einen Zauber verschlossenen kleinen Turm öffnete**

**erblickte sie dort eine alte Frau mit einer Spindel, die emsig ihren Flachs spann.**

**_„Guten Tag, du altes Mütterchen" sprach die reizende, wunderhübsche Königstochter_**

„Jede normale Hexe würde sie dafür umbringen."

_ **„Was machst du da?"**_

**_„Ich spinne" sagte die Alte, und nickte mit dem Kopf_**

**„Was ist das für ein Ding, das so lustig herumspringt...**

„**Das** werde ich **nicht **sagen."

**...fragte das Mädchen und nahm die Spindel in die Hand. Kaum hatte sie sie aber angerührt, da ging der Fluch der Bösen Fee in Erfüllung. Die Prinzessin stach sich in den Finger, und fiel an Ort und stelle in einen tiefen Schlaf.**

„Wie ungemütlich." Kommentierte Harry gereizt, und nicht sonderlich entzückt von der Vorstellung, sich auf den Boden fallen lassen zu müssen.

**Der Zauber breitete sich über das gesamte Schloss aus, und versenkte alles und jeden, vom Hauselfen bis hin zu den Stiefschwestern, die sich gerade um einen Lippenstift zankten...**

„Das ist doch einfach nicht wahr."

**In einen tiefen Schlaf. Der Wind legte sich, und auf den Bäumen vor dem Schloss regte sich kein Blättchen mehr.**

****

**_Rings um das Schloss aber begann eine Dornenhecke zu wachsen, die jedes Jahr höher wucherte, bis nichts mehr von dem Schloss zu sehen war. Zusätzlich sandte die böse Fee, mit der Seele..._**__

„Das hatten wir schon mal."

**...so schwarz wie ihr Haar einen Drachen zwischen Schloss und Dornenhecke. „Bewache diesen Ort, und friss jeden, der versucht zum Schloss  zu gelangen!"**

****

**_Obgleich das Schloss nicht mehr zu erkennen war, so hielt sich doch die Sage vom reizenden, wunderschönen..._**

Harry fühlte den Drang seinen Kopf irgendwo gegen zu hauen.

**Dornröschen, das durch einen Kuss zu erretten war. Doch jene Königssöhne, und braven Zauberer, die sich nicht an der Dornenhecke aufspießten, und die nicht der Mut verließ, wurden von dem Drachen gefressen.**

**Schließlich verblasste die Sage zu einer jener Geschichten, die alte Hexen ihren Enkelkindern vorm Zubettgehen erzählen. Lange Jahre vergingen, bis ein junger Muggelprinz...**

Zum ersten mal an diesem Abend überzog ein grinsen Harrys Gesicht. Ein ziemlich boshaftes, aber immerhin ein Grinsen.

**..sich dorthin wagte. Er überwand die Dornenhecke, besiegte flink und wagemutig..**

„Kotz, kotz."

**...dem Drachen und fand schließlich das schlafende Dornröschen, das umgeben von Rosen...**

„Muss das sein?"

**...auf ein Himmelbett gebettet...**

„Wo kommt das Bett her?"

**...in seinem Turm lag. Als der junge Muggelprinz es dort liegen sah, konnte er kaum seine Augen abwenden so..**

„reizend und wunderschön..." 

**war es, und er bückte sich, und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Sowie er sie  mit dem Mund berührt hatte, schlug Dornröschen die Augen auf, und erblickte den goldlockigen, blauäugigen...**

„Irgendetwas läuft hier gewaltig schief."

**Muggelprinzen, und verliebte sich augenblicklich in ihn. Der Hofstaat erwachte, und als dank für die Errettung seines Reiches und seiner wunder...**

„Nein, Nein, NEIN!"

**... – schönen, reizenden Tochter, gab der König ihm die Hand seiner Tochter, und die Hälfte seines Königreiches...**

„Das stand zu erwarten."

**...Die Hochzeit des Muggelprinzen mit Dornröschen wurde in aller Pracht gefeiert, und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.**

„Ich möchte gerne sterben." Kommentierte Harry, bevor er das Büchlein angewidert zusammenklappte, und in die Ecke pfefferte.

                                            ****************************

                                                               Ende Kapitel 3.

TheSnitch: *lach* Es freut mich riesig wenn du darüber gelacht hast! Sorry das es so kurz war – dieses ist etwas länger... aber ich befürchte nicht so lustig... *sniff*

Weihnachtskeks3: *hüpf* Danke,danke,danke! *strahl* Ich gebe mir viel mühe, ausschließlich Ideen zu verarbeiten, die ich von nirgendwo her kenne – nya, ansonsten wären´s wohl keine Ideen *grübel*-  ich würde niemals bewusst eine Idee klauen, oder etwas benutzen, was nicht von mir kommt oder nicht aus den HP-Büchern stammt. Natürlich passiert es trotzdem, aber ich würd´s nie absichtlich machen.

Paige007: *strahl* Nya, ich schätze du weißt jetzt warum Draco den Prinzen (Muggelprinzen! *grins*) spielen muss... *schmunzel*  

Virginia: *besorgtguck* Ich hoffe mal das du das warten gut überstanden hast?

Nyria: *knuddel* Freut mich, wenn´s deine Laune verbessert hat! Schade das du nicht mit Meli und Nin-chan mitkonntest *sniff* Ich hätt dich gern mal wieder gesehen. Vielleicht ja im Sommer? Hey, warst du das die Nin-chan gebeten hat mich auszuquetschen wie´s weitergeht? *zwinker* Schämt euch! Hah, sie hat aber nichts herausgefunden! *mit argusaugen über ihr Notizbuch gewacht hat*

Moonshine88: *versonnen guck* Ich hab irgendwie nen Tick mit Harry in Mädchenklamotten... *lol*

Hmm, Wunschkandidaten? Nya, im Grunde steht alles fest...aber du darfst gerne Vermutungen anstellen *lach* Ich kann nur nicht versprechen, das ich sie bestätige...

Yamica: *smile* Ich kenn die Fanfic gar nicht... *drop* Würde auch eigentlich nie eine Idee klauen, aber ich denke, solche Vermutungen sind bei Fanfics halt normal – und leider auch oft begründet. Nya, ich freu mich das es die gefällt! *strahl*

Leaky Couldron anno1985: *grins* Gell, ich find das auch fies… habe heute mit einer Freundin ein Komplott überlegt, mit welchem wir Harry und Draco einfangen, und in einer Besenkammer einsperren wollen *harhar* Leider Gottes haben wir aber nicht dieselben Möglichkeiten, wie Pansy und Co... *drop*

*grins* Nochmal? Ich liebe deine Fanfics – und ich liebe es sie betazulesen *hihi* - ist das Beweis genug?

Beneidenswert? Jaaaaa! Ich hab immer noch nicht ganz geschnallt, das das Reviews zu etwas sind das ICH geschrieben habe...

Ralna: *knuddel* Das ist süß. *smile* Ja, das Chapi war schon da... *schmunzel* Was Draco unter der Dusche gemacht hat, wissen ganz genau drei Personen... *grins* Nya, und ich überlasse das ganz eurer Fantasie...*kicher* 

Lilith35: *strahl* Jepp!

Artemis1000: *lach* Freut mich...Guten Appetit! *zwinker*

Kokosnuss: Ohja, ich auch... *dreckig lach* *räusper* Zu den Proben kommen wir im nächsten Kapitel... *schmunzel*

Emily: *strahl* Und ich freue mich, wenn du/ihr euch freut!

Scharlany: *lach* Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk... Ja, ich habe leider Gottes einen absoluten Knacks weg in Sachen Harry-Draco... Laut einer Analyse (durchgeführt in Zusammenarbeit mit einer Freundin, der´s genauso geht) hängt das damit zusammen, das es irgendwie, auf eine verquere Art und Weise logisch ist – was sich liebt, das neckt sich eben *grins* Also ist es im Grunde genommen nur eine ganz normale Weiterstrickung von J.K.Rs Vorarbeit... Gott, lass sie das nicht hören... *lach* 


	5. Part 4 Strumpfhosen und blaue Augen

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört bedauerlicher weise lediglich der Plot... würde ich Geld hiermit verdienen, dann müsste ich keine Mappe zeichnen, und ihr würdet öfters Updates bekommen...

Slash: Jaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! *grins* Also, Leutz die was gegen Slash haben, sind hiermit ab sofort gewarnt…

Widmung: Für mein Kleines Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...

  

Empfehlung: Möchte euch wärmstens „Running Changes" von Soror Lucis ans Herz legen. Zum einen, weil ich als die Betaleserin mit einiger Sicherheit für die Qualität der Story garantieren kann, und zum anderen, weil Soror Lucis meine Notfallbetaleserin ist, die des öfteren verhindert, das in MvT extrem seltsame Fehler auftauchen... *grins*

*************************************************************************

Also, hier ist der neue Teil von Mächtig viel Theater. Bitte verzeiht mir, das ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber mal abgesehen davon, das ich sehr viel Schulischen Stress hatte, und immer noch an meiner Mappe sitze, hat mich die Reviewanzahl zum letzten Kapitel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umgehauen. Ich hab ziemlich Paras gekriegt, weil ich Angst hatte, das ich dem was von mir erwartet wird nicht gerecht werden kann. Nya, an dieser Stelle ein gaaanz lieber Knuddler an Soror Lucis, Angus the Cat, und Nin.-chan, die mir das mit viel mühe ausgeredet haben. Ihr seid großartig, und ich freue mich schon auf die Ergebnisse eurer Schreiberei!

Die Reviewbeantwortung findet ihr wie immer am Ende des Kapitels – trotz der utopischen Anzahl von 25 Reviews *schon wieder halbtot umfall* Habe ich jedes einzelne beantwortet, wenn auch weniger ausführlich als das sonst der Fall ist...

Also, viel Spaß beim lesen! Ich hoffe, das ich trotz der ganzen Zweifel nicht versagt habe, und euch das Chapter gefällt! 

Mächtig viel Theater Akt 1. Part 4. – Strumpfhosen und blaue Augen 

Es gab Tage, an denen man besser im Bett geblieben wäre Auch für Draco Malfoy gab es solche Tage. Aber wenn sich solche Tage zu einer langen Kette reihten, dann lief eindeutig etwas schief. SEHR schief. 

Die vergangenen Tage waren, wie sein Vater es wohl sagen würde,  eine „Anhäufung unerfreulicher Ereignisse" gewesen. Angefangen hatte alles mit der Ankündigung von Professor Snape, dass sie gezwungen sein würden Theater zu spielen – das alleine war ja schon eine Zumutung für einen 15 jährigen Slytherin! -  Nun, man sollte es nicht meinen, aber es kam noch schlimmer. 

Es war an sich nicht wirklich schlimm einen Prinzen spielen zu müssen. Die Vorstellung hatte Draco anfangs sogar gefallen, angesichts der Tatsache, das er ein hübsches Mädchen würde küssen dürfen. Man betone „Mädchen". 

Das letztendlich Potter die  Rolle zugefallen war, war an sich ja auch recht amüsant. Aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Nicht unter den Umständen, dass er, Draco Lucius Malfoy gezwungen sein würde, Harry Dumbledores-Liebling Potter zu küssen. Wäh!

Alle Diskussionen mit seinem Hauslehrer waren allerdings ergebnislos geblieben. Der einzige Trost, der Draco jetzt noch blieb, und der ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung schenkte, war der, dass Potter noch schlimmer dran war als er selbst.

                                                               ***************

Es war Dienstag Nachmittag. Durch die hohen Fenster der Großen Halle drang klares Sonnenlicht herein, und deutete auf einen wunderschönen Tag hin. Jedenfalls würde ein Betrachter dies wohl denken, bevor er seinen Blick – und sein Gehör – auf die Gruppe von Personen wandte, die sich gerade in der Großen Halle aufhielt.

„Harry..."

„Nein."

„Harry, bitte..."

„Welchen Teil von Nein hast du nicht verstanden?", fauchte Harry wütend.

„Harry, bitte hör auf dich wie eine Primadonna aufzuführen! Es ist doch nur eine Perücke!"

„Ich habe NEIN gesagt! Wenn ihr unbedingt eine blonde Prinzessin wollt, dann nehmt doch einfach Malfoy – der braucht keine Perücke, und Kleider trägt er vermutlich gerne!" 

„Potter, das habe ich gehört!"

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen!", blaffte Harry gereizt

„Willst du dich mit mir anlegen, Potter?" Draco, der bisher damit beschäftigt gewesen war, an einer Mauer gelehnt seinen Text zu lernen, und allem und jedem der vorbei kam unglaublich böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, kam herüber, und baute sich vor Harry auf.

„Als ob das noch nötig wäre, Malfoy!", gab Harry zurück.

„Haltet die Klappe! Beide!",  fauchte Hermine aufgebracht. Sie stand neben einer der Zuständigen für die Kostümabteilung, einer kleinen Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die inzwischen den Tränen nahe war. 

„Ich habe wirklich nicht die geringste Lust auf eure Kabbeleien. Wenn ihr euch gegenseitig umbringen wollt dann tut das – NACH der Aufführung.

„Harry, du gehst jetzt mit Mandy nach dort drüben, und sie wird dir dann deine Kostümentwürfe zeigen. Und Harry..." Sie hielt ihn an seiner Robe fest, und sah in streng an „Du wirst das tragen, was sie entworfen haben. Ist das klar?" Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, drehte sie sich zu Draco um, und fixierte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen.

„Cho..." Sie winkte die dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw - Sucherin zu sich.

„Du kennst ja Malfoy. Er spielt Erik, den Muggelprinz."

 „Muggelprinz?", ächzte Draco

„Ja Malfoy, Muggelprinz.", antwortete Hermine, in einem Tonfall, als ob sie mit einem begriffsstutzigen Kind spräche.

„Ich werde kein verdammtes Schlammblut spielen!", erklärte Draco entschieden.

„Oh doch.", Hermine lächelte siegessicher.

„Nein!"

„Doch."

„NEIN!"

„Silentio." Befriedigt beobachtete sie Dracos vergebliche Versuche zu sprechen. Schließlich schloss er den Mund, und begnügte sich damit, sie wütend anzustarren.

„Geht doch." 

          *****************Zwei Wochen später  **********************

„Danke." Harry lächelte Mandy freundlich an, die ihm einige Kleidungsstücke in die Hand drückte Inzwischen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, das Mandy erstens nichts dafür konnte, das er eine Perücke **und** ein Kleid tragen musste, und außerdem tat es ihm leid, das sie seinetwegen fast geweint hatte. Na ja, die Vorstellung was Hermine mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er sich weiterhin wehrte, tat auch ihr übriges.

„D-du kannst sie da hinten anprobieren..." sie deutete auf einen Raum neben der Großen Halle. „Wir haben dort Umkleiden eingerichtet."

Harry nickte, und machte sich auf den Weg dahin. Es gab schlimmeres als dieses Theaterstück. Bestimmt. Es gab auch schlimmeres als Mädchenkleider anzuziehen... beispielsweise Draco Malfoy küssen. Bäh.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er den blonden Slytherin nicht sonderlich häufig gesehen. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie Unterricht, oder aber Kostümproben gehabt. Die Tatsächlichen Proben sollten erst in der nächsten Woche stattfinden, wenn alle ihren Text gelernt hatten.. Apropos Text... Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem missvergnügten Grinsen, angesichts der Diskussion die ihm noch mit Hermine bevorstand. Es gab da so einige Sätze in dem Stück, die er zum verrecken nicht sagen würde...

Schließlich war er an der Tür angekommen, zu der Mandy ihn geschickt hatte. Ohne anzuklopfen trat er herein – und blickte geradewegs auf einen Halbangezogenen Draco Malfoy. 

„Verpiss dich Potter, das ist meine Umkleide!" fauchte Draco

„Zieh dir gefälligst was an Malfoy, oder willst du das ich blind werde?" schrie Harry zurück, und warf seine Klamotten auf einen Tisch, wo sich schon andere Kostümutensilien tummelten.

„Von wegen!" antwortete Draco spöttisch, und stütze eine Hand gegen seine – nur mit einer Shorts bedeckten – Hüfte „Gib´s  zu, da stehst du doch drauf!"

Harry warf Draco einen angewiderten Blick zu „Nicht wirklich!"

Draco spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich zu einem Schmollmund verzog. Beleidigt fing er an in dem Klamottenberg zu wühlen – Harry neben ihm war ebenfalls damit beschäftigt seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Im Moment untersuchte er gerade ein undefinierbar grünes Kleidungsstück.

Missmutig zog der blonde Slytherin an einem blauen Stück Stoff. Nachdem er es herausgezogen hatte, betrachtete er es interessiert und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, und warf es dann mit einem grinsen in Richtung Harry 

„Potter, dein Röckchen!"

„Malfoy, deine STRUMPFHOSEN!" 

Harry warf mit den grünen Strumpfhosen nach seinem Erzfeind, und brach in lautes Lachen aus, als sie am Kopf des Blonden hängen blieb.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?" kam es mit unheilverkündender Stimme von Malfoy

Harry konnte nicht anders, als so heftig wie möglich zu nicken, während ein Lachkrampf seinen Körper schüttelte

„Na warte! Potter, das wirst du mir büßen! Du kleiner, ekliger Abschaum der Zaubererwelt!" 

„Wer ist hier klein?" giggelte Harry, der Draco um einige Zentimeter überragte

Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte Draco sich auf Harry.

                                                                *************

„..dieser kleine, widerliche Blödmann hat angefangen!"

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht! Hätte diese blöde Schlange mich nicht so provoziert, dann..."

„Was kann ich denn dafür wenn du Idiot dich provozieren lässt?"

„Was kann ich dafür", äffte Harry den blonden nach „Bist du sogar zu feige zuzugeben, wenn du scheiße gebaut hast?"

„Ich und Scheiße gebaut? Wer ist denn einfach reingekommen und hat sich breit gemacht, hä?"

„Also bitte, was hattest du den auch in **meiner** Umkleide zu suchen?"

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE! ALLE BEIDE!!!!" Wütend sah Hermine auf die beiden Jungen herab, die mit jeweils einem blauen Auge – Harry rechts, Draco Links -  und auch ansonsten ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen.

„Es ist schon schlimm genug wäre, das ihr beiden einfach unfähig seit,  zehn 

Minuten in einem Raum zu verbringen, ohne euch, oder irgendetwas anderes zu demolieren! Aber ihr habt zusätzlich zu euch auch noch einen Großteil der Kostüme kaputt gemacht!"

„Sorry Hermine" nuschelte Harry reuemutig.

„Ja, entschuldige dich ruhig beim Schlammblut, wir wollen doch nicht, das deine kleine Freundin böse auf dich ist, was Potter?" stichelte Draco

„Halt dein Schandmaul du - "

„SCHLUSS JETZT!" brüllte Hermine und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

                                               ***************************

                                                           Ende Kapitel 4.

Soror Lucis: Hobbit? Wo ? *grins*  Du schreibst genauso gut wie ich, wenn nicht sogar noch besser, Rinka ! Glaub mir endlich! *gg* 

Samantha Black: *strahl* Ich freu mich wenn du´s magst... Inzwischen habe ich die Story ja in einem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung bei den Awards vorgeschlagen...Mammi... Wenn ich nicht so an meinem Leben hängen würde, dann würd ich sie wieder zurückziehen... *Memme bin*  Nya, langsam aber sicher geht´s los, versprochen!!!

Ralna: *freu* Schön wenn du drüber gelacht hast – das is schließlich der Sinn dieser Story... ^_- Die Proben werden kommen...versprochen!

Emily: Tja, leider wurden die Rollen ja ausgelost, und nu müssen die halt sehen, wie sie Harry blond bekommen... *grins* Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn das, was ich schreibe, nicht das ist was du lesen willst – aber ich kann, will und werde das nicht ändern. *schulternzuck* Ist immer noch meine Fanfic. *grins*

Lilith35: Mit gutem Gewissen...Nya, schön wär´s! *grins* Aber ich schaff das schon – ich mein, wer braucht schon Schlaf? *gg*

Maja May: *strahl* Ich hoffe du magst die Fortsetzung…

Moonshine88: *grins* Joah, er könnte einem leid tun... aber leider gibt´s bei mir im Moment kein Mitleid *hihi* Zumindest nich für Harry oder Draco... *zwinker* Die Proben fangen bald an, versprochen. Tröste dich, ich bin auch nicht gut mit Vermutungen... *knuddel*

Nin-chan: Aye,aye Kapitän!

Kleene: *sich geküsst fühlt und rot werd* Schön das es dir gefallen hat! ^__________^

Merilflower: Ich bin glücklich, wenn ihr euch freut... *strahl*

Alenia: Warum macht FF-Net bloß immer was es will? *sigh*  Nya, aber ich freu mich das dass Review diesmal angekommen is.. *sich immer über Reviews von alenia freut* Übrigens... zum letzten Chapter von „Liebe?" *sniff* Sooooooooo geil!!!! *alenia halb tot knuddel* Musste heulen weil es so schön war... *schnüffel*

Leaky Cauldron anno 1985:  *grins* Das hoffe ich für Pansy auch... *gg* Hoffentlich gefällt dir /bzw. euch das neue Chapi auch... *sorgenmach*

Zissy: Sorry, das ihr so lange warten musstet... *schnief* Ich bekenne mich schuldig... Überstehen tut´s Harry auf jeden Fall... *gg* Die Frage ist nur wie...

Zu Voldi sage ich nix.. mein Mund ist versiegelt... *Reißverschluss vorzieh*

 Scharlany: *grins* Krank-Sarkastischer Humor? Hey, darf ich dich adoptieren? *lach* Muss leider gestehen, das dass nun einmal meine Art von Humor ist... ich kann nich anders... *gg*

Artemis1000: *rotwerd* Daaanke! Also, du darfst in diesem Chapter Mäuschen spielen... *zwinker*

Katsumi-Liqueur : *smile* Und ich freue mich darauf, die Kussszene zu schreiben…

Robin-no-ouji : *gg* Joah, ich würd sagen, seine Begeisterung hält sich ganz arg in Grenzen...

TheSilent: *hinter dem nächsten Sofa versteck* Kussszene? *so unschuldig wie möglich guck* Was für eine Kussszene? *grins*

Weihnachtskeks3: *ganz doll freu* Danke!

Lea-Tanel: Du hast dich wegen meiner Story registriert? *rotwerd* Das ist allerdings ein ziemliches Kompliment... *lach* Ich beeile mich, das es so schnell wie möglich richtig los geht... schließlich habe ich ja insgesamt 3 Akte vor mir...

Jessy: *strahl* Danke!

Koryu: Danke! Ich denke, gespannt darfst du auch durchaus sein... *grins* Habe noch viel vor...

LupusLunae: *smile* Danke!

Jessika A. Roche: Ich mach so schnell ich kann, ehrlich! Aber wie gesagt, da ich hierfür kein Geld bekommen, und nebenher jede Menge zu tun habe, geht es einfach nicht schneller...

Shadeless: *breitgrins* Ich denke, die Frage was Draco dazu sagt, hat sich nach diesem Kapitel erledigt... Ich freue mich wenn´s dir gefällt!


	6. Part 5 Outwitting

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört bedauerlicher weise lediglich der Plot... würde ich Geld hiermit verdienen, dann müsste ich keine Mappe zeichnen, und ihr würdet öfters Updates bekommen...

Slash: Jaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! *grins* Also, Leutz die was gegen Slash haben, sind hiermit ab sofort gewarnt…

Widmung: Für mein Kleines Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...

Empfehlung: Möchte euch wärmstens „Running Changes" von Soror Lucis ans Herz legen. Zum einen, weil ich als die Betaleserin mit einiger Sicherheit für die Qualität der Story garantieren kann, und zum anderen, weil Soror Lucis meine Notfallbetaleserin ist, die des öfteren verhindert, das in MvT extrem seltsame Fehler auftauchen... Gell Rinka, Grammatik... ^_-

**************************************************************************

So, hier is das neue Chapter... *total feddich is* Normalerweise würd ich jetzt noch was längeres schreiben, aber ich bin soooo müde… 

Also nur noch eines: Danke für die Reviews! Es bedeutet mir unbeschreiblich viel, das ihr das hier mögt! Danke für jedes einzelne Review – ihr seid super! *alleknuddel*

*************************************************************************

Mächtig viel Theater 

**Akt 1. Part 5.  - Outwitting**

Harry räusperte sich „Ehem... Wa- Hermine, muß ich das echt sagen?" Verzweifelt blickte er seine Freundin an, die ihm aber nur einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Okay..." er wandte sich Draco zu der ihm gelangweilt gegenüber stand und leierte tonlos seinen Text hinunter.

„Welche ein Ungetüm. Rettet mich, edler Muggelprinz,  Rettet mich." 

„Ähm... _Oh meine holde Prinzessin, ich werde euch  _äh..._ vor dem schaurigen Drachen beschützen?"_

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Aussage, Malfoy?" fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd „Du willst die Prinzessin beschützen – steck ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung da rein!"

„Beigeisterung? Wie soll ich „begeistert" sein, wenn mich dieser" er deutete auf Harry „reizende Engel-" Draco stockte einen Moment, und stampfte dann wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, um seinen Gefühlen wenn schon nicht verbal, dann doch sonst irgendwie Ausdruck zu verleihen „Eins sage ich dir Granger, wenn schon nicht für diese Rolle, dann würde ich dir **dafür** den Hals umdrehen!" 

Ungerührt sah Hermine ihn an „Ich weiß gar nicht wo das Problem ist..." sie lächelte hintergründig „Seit gestern hast du niemandem mehr irgendein Schimpfwort an den Kopf geworfen, stimmt´s oder hab ich recht?"

Draco warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu „Tu nicht so!"

„Wenn du dich dann abreagiert hast, könnten wir vielleicht weitermachen? Dritter Akt, achte Szene – und wenn ihr beiden das noch einmal so lustlos runterleiert, dann werde ich euch zeigen, was ich an Flüchen sonst noch so drauf habe!"

                                                       ***********************

„Geht es dir inzwischen besser?" Blaise wühlte in den Unterlagen, während Hermine in aller Seelenruhe an einer Tasse Tee nippte.

„Hm? Doch, durchaus..." sie lächelte 

 „Na, wenigstens etwas..." er seufzte

Fragend sah Hermine zu ihm hinüber.

„Naja, die Idee mit dem Fluch war ja an sich ziemlich gut... auch wenn ich es leicht... **beunruhigend** fand, von Draco als **Butterblume** bezeichnet zu werden."

Hermine kicherte „Oh, ich weiß gar nicht was du hast – Ron fand es noch wesentlich unheimlicher, heute morgen beim Wecken als „Zartbesaitete Engelsharfe" beschimpft zu werden..."

Blaise grinste „Ich hätte gerne sein Gesicht gesehen."

„Harrys oder Rons?" 

Blaise überlegte einen Moment „Beide."

Hermine lacht noch einen Moment vor sich hin, dann wurde sie plötzlich ernst. „Hör mal, wir müssen uns irgendetwas ausdenken – so geht das einfach nicht weiter."

„Was meinst du?" Blaise sah von den Plänen auf, die er gerade bearbeitete.

„Na die beiden. Sie spielen einfach fürchterlich- anstatt ihre Texte zu lernen, geben sich nicht die allergeringste Mühe, und streiten die ganze Zeit!"

„Letzteres war aber doch schon immer so." gab Blaise zu bedenken.

„Dagegen sage ich ja auch nichts." Hermine seufzte „Manche Dinge ändern sich halt nie, und Malfoy kann von mir aus hingehen wo der Pfeffer wächst – Sorry, ich weiß er ist ein Freund von dir.." sie sah Blaise entschuldigend an, der jedoch gelassen abwinkte 

„Er hat diesen Effekt auf Menschen..."

„... Nunja, jedenfalls, SO wird das Stück ein Reinfall" fuhr sie fort „Von mir aus können sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen – **nach** dem Stück." Sie strich sich kummervoll durch die Buschigen Haare.

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, sie dazu zu bewegen das ganze ernster zu nehmen..."

Beide schwiegen einen Moment.

„Warum packen wir sie nicht ganz einfach da, wo sie am empfindlichsten sind?" Fragte Blaise plötzlich.

„Du meinst..."

„Warum packen wir sie nicht ganz einfach bei ihrem Stolz?"

Mit einem mal überzog ein breites Grinsen Hermines Gesicht. 

„Blaise, du bist ein Genie!" sie drückte dem erstaunten Slytherin einen Kuss auf die Wange

„Wir machen das folgendermaßen..."

                                                 ****************************

Hermine fand ihr Opfer schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Harry?"

„Hermine, wie schön das du da bist." Die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir reden...von wegen Umschreiben des Originalmärchens. Wieso greift plötzlich nach dem Erwachen der Prinzessin der Drache an? Ich dachte, der wäre da schon tot?!?"

„Jepp, im Original ist das so." Hermine lächelte ihn strahlend an „Aber ich wollte ein paar mehr Szenen mit dem Prinz und der Prinzessin haben, deswegen..."

Harry sah sie geschockt an. „Tschuldige Hermine aber – Hast du sie noch alle?"

Beleidigt sah seine Freundin ihn an „Danke, ja. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du mit deiner Rolle unzufrieden bist? ICH bin Regisseurin, und es wäre nett, wenn du dich meinen Entscheidungen fügen würdest. Wobei wir auch fast beim Thema wären..." Sie umfasste Harrys Arm und zog ihn mit sich auf eines der Sofas.

Hermine holte tief Luft „Harry, ich verstehe ja, das es sehr schwer für dich ist, mit jemandem wie Malfoy zu spielen. Und ich weiß ja auch, das Theaterspielen nicht zu deinen herausragenden Talenten gehört..."

„Wie meinst du das?" Fragte Harry fast ein bisschen beleidigt.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Mal ganz ehrlich Harry – so wie ich das sehe, liegt dir das Theaterspielen einfach absolut nicht. Na ja, man kann ja auch nicht alles können..." sie sah gedankenverloren im Raum herum.

„Willst du damit sagen, das ich schlecht spiele?" 

„Schlecht ist gar kein Ausdruck." Entgegnete Hermine knapp, sah Harry aber immer noch nicht an.

„Spielt Malfoy etwa besser als ich?"

„Nunja..." Hermine konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln verkneifen. Manchmal waren Jungs so manipulierbar. „Zumindest schafft er es, dem Prinzen einen... gewissen Ausdruck zu verleihen." _Ja, er stellt ihn als stotternden, kompletten Idioten dar._

Harry schwieg einen Moment betroffen.

„Außerdem stört dieses ständige Gezänk zwischen euch beiden den Ablauf total... ich weiß nicht wie ich das Stück unter diesen Umständen auf die Beine stellen soll!" zu ende des Satzes klang Hermines Stimme immer weinerlicher.

Ungeschickt klopfte Harry ihr auf den Rücken „Hey – ich verspreche mir mehr mühe zu geben, okay?"

„Ehrlich?" 

Harry seufzte ergeben „Ja. Ich werde Malfoy nicht provozieren, und versuchen ihm nicht zu zeigen, was für ein reizendes Bärchen-" er stockte „Hermine ich hasse dich! Nimm diesen

Fantastischen" er zog eine hilflose Grimasse „ Zauber von mir!"

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht will." Sie strahlte ihn an. „Also, ich muss dann los – denk an dein Versprechen, ja? Wir sehn uns beim Abendessen."

Und schon war sie durch das Porträt entschwunden.

Harry seufzte „Wieso habe ich bloß das dumme Gefühl, übers Ohr gehauen worden zu sein?"

Kopfschüttelnd beugte er sich über das Manuskript. Morgen waren wieder Proben – soweit er informiert war, diesmal ohne den Muggelprinzen, sondern mit dem Hofstaat, den Feen und der Königlichen Familie. Wunderbar. Der Tag konnte nur gut werden.

„Hey Prinzessin!"

„Was wollt ihr?" Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe von dem Manuskript aufzusehen.

„Warum so unhöflich?" Fragte George gespielt betroffen.

„Haben ihre Hoheit einen schlechten Tag gehabt?" fügte Fred hinzu.

Harry seufzte „Könnt ihr zwei Häschen euch nicht jemand anderen zum nerven suchen?

„Häschen?" Fragte George schockiert – es war verdammt schwer die Zwillinge zu schockieren, und es schien, als sei es Harry – wenn auch eher unabsichtlich – gelungen.

Fred räusperte sich, und legte Harry ehrlich besorgt eine Hand auf die Stirn „Alles okay mit dir? Wir wollen doch nicht, das du am Tag vor unserer ersten gemeinsamen Probe krank wirst!"

„Genau..." George stieß seinen Bruder einen Ellenbogen in die Seite, und lachte leise. Fred zwinkerte seinen Bruder daraufhin zu, und begann ebenfalls zu lachen.

_Das bedeutet nichts gutes._ „Ähm... wen spielt ihr denn?" Fragte Harry

Die Zwillinge wechselten einen raschen Blick. „du weißt es noch nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann wollen wir dir die Spannung auch nicht nehmen... Hey Lee, Ginny, freut ihr euch auch schon auf die Proben morgen?"

_Lee? Ginny? Scheint als wäre mir eine ganze Menge entgangen..._ Warum hatte er nur plötzlich das Gefühl, das der nächste Tag voller unangenehmer Überraschungen sein würde?

                                                 ********************

„Draco?" Suchend blickte Blaise sich in dem Schlafraum der Slytherins um.

Keine Reaktion.

„Dracilein..." säuselte er

Ein lautes Krachen, wie von einer Tür die ziemlich heftig gegen die Wand geknallt wurde, erklang. Dann waren tapsende Schritte zu hören.

„Pansy Parkinson, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, das.."  Draco stocjkte, als er sah, wer da nach ihm gerufen hatte. „WAS hast du dir dabei Gedacht?" Vorwurfsvoll blickte er seinen Zimmergenossen und – normalerweise -  besten Freund an. „Wegen dir ist jetzt die halbe Bude nass!"

Blaise lehnte am Pfosten des nächsten Himmelbettes, und tat sein bestes um sein lachen zu verkneifen. „Was hättest du denn mit Pansy angestellt, wenn sie hereingekommen wäre?" Fragte Blaise mit einem eindeutigen grinsen.

„Du – bäh, Zabini du bist widerlich!"

„Also hör mal, wer von uns beiden steht denn splitterfasernackt mitten in unseren Schlafsaal, hm?"

Grummelnd drehe Draco sich um, und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Badezimmer. Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen, und sah Blaise ausdruckslos an.

„Hör auf meinen Hintern anzustarren."

                            ***************************************

                                             Ende Kapitel 5

Soror Lucis: Meine Große...  *keksknabber* Morgen gucken wir schon wieder Fluch der Karibik, gell? *breitgrins* Nya, es leben die Eunuchen... *kicher* Pass auf dich auf und sieh zu, das ich dich morgen abend heil sehe! Ach und zu meiner Grammatik... du weißt doch, das ich das nur einbaue, damit du auch was zu tun hast... *flücht*

Ralna: Warum? Meine Freundinnen würden jetzt sagen, wegen der Wurst... *gg* Nein, im ernst, es tut mir ja auch leid, das die Chapters so kurz sind... aber ich kann´s leider nicht ändern. Dieses hier ist etwas länger – das längste bisher, würde ich sagen... *zwinker*

Lea-Tanel: *strahl* Danke,danke danke! Ich gebe mir superviel mühe, so schnell, und lang wie möglich zu schreiben... ehrlich...

Maia May: *knuddeldrück* Eine meiner allertreusten Leserinnen… ich freu mich über jedes einzelne Review von dir unheimlich doll! *keksgeb* Danke das du es mochtest, das du gelacht hast, das du meiner Schreiberei so sehr vertraust *rotwerd*, und das du bei jeder Story dabei bist J Das bedeutet mir unheimlich viel!

Emily: *grins* Allright... Nya, wie ich das mit dem Slash hinkriege? Ich hab da so ne Idee... *breitgrins* Keine Angst, das wird schon... hoffe ich... *zwinker* Also, wenn du mal ne Fanfic schreibst, dann würd ich´s gerne lesen! *ganzdollnick* Ich vertrau darauf, das du´s mir direkt mitteilst ^_-

Weihnachtskeks3: *smile* Ich freu mich wenn´s dir gefallen hat! *freut sich ganz doll*  Nya, hier is der nächste Teil... hoffe es gefällt dir!

Merilflower: Noch so eine liebe Reviewerin, die mir durch alle Storys hindurch treu bleibt... *knuddeldrück und auch keksgeb*  Mit den Proben geht´s in diesem Chapter langsam aber sicher los... *grins* Zufrieden?

Moonshine8: *smile* Nya, ich hoffe der Anfang der Proben gefällt dir!

Alenia: *drück* Hast das Lob aber auch verdient! *ganzdollnick* Jaa, die Kostüme... *kicher* 

Angus the Cat: Meine Süße… *grins* Ohje, die Kostüme kenne ich.. *lach* Ich hoffe ich habe dich rechtzeitig unter dem Stein vorgezogen... ansonsten kannst du dich ja nun auch selbst heilen, was? Danke, das du immer so lieb zu mir bist– du bist spitze, weißt du das?

Shadeless: Elegant *rotwerd* Daaanke!!! Schön das es dir gefallen hat! *im kreis hüpf vor freude* Fragen von so lieben Reviewern beantworte ich immer gerne schnell... *zwinker*

Samantha Black: *kopfschüttel* Meine Freundinnen sympathisieren übrigens mit dir.. *grins* Ich glaube sie fanden das mit dem Vertrag gut... *überlegt sich einen Bücherwurm zu Sam zu schicken zum Vertragfressen befürchtet aber, das der Wurm am ende Sam fressen könnte...*  Mitleid? Für Harry? Hey, wofür hat der Mitleid verdient? Immerhin darf er mit Draco Theater spielen... *auch will*

Dieses Chapter is länger...zufrieden? *zwinker*

Angie: *rotwerd* Freut mich wenn du gelacht hast! *smile* Das is schließlich der Grund aus dem ich das hier schreibe – für euch, wie für mich ^_- 

Lupus Lunae: Ich tu was ich kann! *ganz doll nick* Das Chapter war eigentlich nich kürzr als die vorigen... *kopfschüttel* Naja, jedenfalls is dieses jetzt länger! 

Scharlany: Wie schade... ich glaub wir würden auch rechtliche Probleme kriegen... *noch keine 18 is* Aber ich könnt dich statt dessen entführen! *grins* Wie wär´s damit?

Hoffe das Chapter gefällt dir auch *hoff*

Harry kriegt leider kein Mitleid... Mitleid gibt´s nur zu ganz genau geregelten Zeiten, und Harry kriegt keins, weil er's nich verdient hat... *grins*

Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: *knuddeldrück* Ich freu mich riesig über dein Review… es ist immer noch was besonders für mich, ein Review von dir zu bekommen – obwohl eigentlich jedes Review für mich was tolles ist… na ja, zumindest die meisten *kopfschiefleg* Hermine macht in dieser Fanfic irgendwie was sie will *is selbst erstaunt*  Ich kann nix dafür! *nick*

Bin selbst geschockt über die Anzahl der Reviews hierzu... das is sooo heftig! o__0

*leaky knuddel* Bekommen wir bald wieder was von Change with the light zu lesen? *hoff*

Sailam: Daaaaanke! *strahl* Sowas hört man gerne!


	7. Part 6 Point of view

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört bedauerlicher weise lediglich der Plot... würde ich Geld hiermit verdienen, dann müsste ich keine Mappe zeichnen, und ihr würdet öfters Updates bekommen...

Slash: Wer? Wie Wo? Was? Kann man das essen?

Widmung: Für mein Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...

  

Empfehlung: Möchte euch wärmstens „Running Changes" von Soror Lucis ans Herz legen. Zum einen, weil ich als die Betaleserin mit einiger Sicherheit für die Qualität der Story garantieren kann, und zum anderen, weil Soror Lucis jene Notfallbetaleserin ist, die des öfteren verhindert, das in MvT extrem seltsame Fehler auftauchen... *grins*

*butterbier aufmach* Wir haben die Hundert voll!!!!! *freut sich halb tot* Und das nach nur 5 Kapiteln/6 Teilen... *kanns garnicht fassen*

*strahl* Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiterhin.. *alleknuddel*

Und weil ich mich so gefreut habe, kriegt ihr ein extra langes Kapitel! Naja, gut, okay, das ist eher Zufall, weil dieses Kapitel einfach nich zuende gehen wollte, aber eeeegaaal....

So langsam geht's richtig los mit unsern Jungs... *freut sich* Ich hab noch sooo viel geplant was passieren soll, aber schließlich will ich es ja auch nich zu schnell alles passieren lassen... Trotzdem finde ich das die Jungs sich mal ein bisschen beeilen könnten... *gg* Da sind so ein paar Sachen, die ich unbedingt schreiben will... *gg*

Wann der nächste Teil kommt kann ich leider schon wieder nicht versprechen. Diesen Monat hab ich Aufnahmeprüfungen, und meine Zeichenmappe muss auch noch fertig werden... Nya, wir werden halt mal sehen ^___^ Aber danach... so im April, werde ich vielleicht wieder jede Woche ein Chapter schaffen...*hoff* 

Übrigens, bevor ich das schon wieder vergesse, da ANs inzwischen bei FF.net verboten sind, werde ich (voraussichtlich ab diese Woche) in mein Profil einfügen, woran ich grade Arbeite, wie der Fortschritt ist usw., und das ganze ein bis zweimal die Woche aktualisieren – je nachdem ob's nötig ist oder nicht. Damit ihr bescheid wisst, wenn ich mal wieder ne Blockade habe ^^°  und wann ihr mit einem Update rechnen könnt.

Nya, bevor ich es vergesse: Mir ist es scheißegal was Personen wie eine gewisse Minnie in ihren Flames schreiben. Nein, ich habe nichts gegen Kritik – aber ich sehe sinnloses Schlechtmachen meiner Storys nicht als Kritik an, sorry. Ich möchte ungern gezwungen sein Anonyme Reviews zu sperren, deswegen, wenn euch meine Storys nicht gefallen, dann lest sie einfach nicht, oder schreibt konstruktive Kritik- und zwar Signed oder mit Angabe eurer Emailadresse. Alles andere wird von mir ohne großes Larifari gelöscht.

So. Und nu wüsche ich euch viel Spaß ^^ Review-Beantwortung ist wie immer am Ende des Kapitels...

****

****

Mächtig viel Theater Akt 1. Part 6. – Point of view 

Gähnend lief Draco Malfoy von der Bibliothek im Obergeschoss hinunter zu den Kerkern. Es war schon recht spät, beinahe Schlafenszeit. Den größten Teil des Abends war er gelangweilt durchs Schloss gewandert, in der Hoffnung irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas zu finden, an dem er sich abreagieren konnte. Schließlich war er in der Bibliothek gelandet, die um diese Uhrzeit erholsam leer war, und war dort einige Zeit durch die hohen Regale gewandert.

Nun war er auf dem Weg zurück, unter dem Arm ein paar Bücher, aber insgesamt noch genauso gelangweilt und frustriert wie vor ein paar Stunden. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Draco bliebt stehen und lauschte einen Moment. Dann lief er sich mit einem erwartungsfrohen Grinsen  weiter, direkt auf die Person zu, die in diesem Moment um die Ecke bog, und ein entnervtes Stöhnen von sich gab.

„Malfoy geh weg, gerade dich hatte ich jetzt **nicht** sehen wollen!" Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen _Warum habe ich bloß immer so ein Pech?_

„Sehen? SEHEN? Jetzt erzähl mir bloß, das du durch dieses monströse Ding, du nennst es Brille, etwas sehen kannst?"

Harry warf Draco, der ihm den Weg verstellte einen gereizten Blick zu, antwortete aber nicht.

_Menno._ Draco fühlte das absurde Bedürfnis eine Schnute zu ziehen.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, das du dein bezauberndes Antlitz – Argh!" Draco verzog das Gesicht als ob er Zahnschmerzen hätte „ausgerechnet hier spazieren tragen musst?"

Harry fixierte Draco mit einem Bitterbösen Gesichtsausdruck. Dann schob er den Kleineren einfach beiseite und stapfte davon. 

„Hey!" rief der Blonde ihm hinterher, bekam jedoch keine Antwort

„Verflucht noch mal", maulte der Slytherin. Draco war enttäuscht. _Scheiß Gryffindor!_ Noch nicht einmal auf Potter konnte man sich verlassen! Und dabei hätte er ihn jetzt so gerne... „Ach egal." Grummelnd stieg er die Treppen hinab, immer weiter in Richtung Kerker, und dachte darüber nach, wie ärgerlich es doch war, wenn sich die Leute nicht so benahmen wie sie sollten – beziehungsweise wie er, Draco Malfoy, es **wollte**.

„..ach ich weiß nicht...", eine Gruppe Viertklässlerinnen kamen ihm entgegen, laut kichernd und giggelnd „Er ist schon ganz nett... und seine Augen sind echt cool..."

„Außerdem ist er berühmt, wegen der Sache mit Du-weißt-schon-Wem!"

„Stimmt schon... ich würd ihn ja auch nicht von der Bettkante schubsen..." Wieder ein schrilles Kichern.

Draco fühlte das unsägliche Bedürfnis Amok zu laufen. Oder sich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen. Oder am besten beides. Scheinbar war es wirklich und wahrhaftig unmöglich, die Präsenz beziehungsweise Existenz Harry Potters zu ignorieren.

„Scheiß Spiel."

„Wie bitte?", fragte eine Slytherin, die aus einer anderen Richtung zum versteckten Eingang gekommen war, irritiert.

„Nichts!", fauchte Draco sie an.

„Noctem." Die Steinerne Tür glitt auf.

„Potter nicht von der Bettkante schubsen... wäh!", sagte Draco in angeekeltem Tonfall, schmiss sich auf sein Bett und betrachtete die Decke.  Überhaupt, Potter... das Gespräch, das er am frühen Abend mit Blaise geführt hatte kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, und er verzog das Gesicht.

                                                                       *******************Flashback******************

„Mal ehrlich, du gibst dir noch nicht mal das geringste bisschen mühe. Wo ist denn dein Ach so gerühmter Stolz? Heh? Ich merk davon herzlich wenig! Sogar Potter spielt besser als du!"

„Tut er nicht."

Blaise warf seinem Freund einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Oh nein mein Lieber, das „Nein-Doch-Nein-Doch- Spielchen kannst du mit wem anders spielen. Ich bin weder deine Mum, noch sonst irgendwer der auf deine Kleinkindermasche reinfällt, also lass das."

Gereizt fuhr Draco sich durch seine noch feuchten Haare „Lass mich in Ruhe Zabini.", knurrte er.

„Nun, wenn du meinst deine Ehre, und die der Slytherins, damit in den Staub treten zu müssen, das du zulässt das ein Gryffindor in einer Sache besser als ein Slytherin ist, dann bitte! Aber dann hör auch auf mich damit zuzuquengeln wie schwierig das doch alles ist, und untersteh dich heulend hier angekrochen zu kommen, wenn dein Daddy dir nach dem Stück eins auf die Nase gibt." 

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das ich dich nicht trösten und an meiner Brust wiegen werde!?!"

„Quatsch, das mit meinem Vater."

„Die Eltern werden zur Aufführung des Stücks eingeladen.", erklärte Blaise gähnend, „Ist eigentlich noch Top Secret, aber egal. Wenn du was verrätst, dann verfluche ich dich, und werfe dich den Monstern im Verbotenen Wald zum Fraß vor."

„Zabini?"

„Ja?"

„Hör auf zu gucken wie ein glückliches kleines Kind. Das macht mir Angst."

Ein leises Lachen erklang. „Aber echt, versuch wenigstens dir etwas mehr mühe zu geben. Man könnte meinen du wärst in Potter verknallt, so stotternd und idiotisch wie du dich benimmst."

„Ich in – Bäääh, Zabini du bist widerlich!"

„Och wieso?"

Draco fiel aus seinem Bett.

„Was machst du da unten?", fragte Blaise interessiert von seinem Bett aus, wo er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Hmh? Ach, Potter. Na ja, er sieht ja nich unbedingt aus wie ein...wie ein..." Blaise wedelte mit der Hand in der Gegend herum „Du weißt schon...ne?"

Draco sah ihn verständnislos an. 

Blaise seufzte „Sagen wir einfach, es gibt durchaus Menschen, die ihn anziehend finden." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Oder eher ausziehend."

„Igitt. Warum muss ich bloß mit so einem ekligen Typen das Zimmer teilen?"

„Najaaaa...", fing Blaise gedehnt an „die einzigen Personen, die keine Angst hatten, das du ihnen irgendwann aus einer Laune heraus den Hals umdrehst, waren Pansy, ich, und Crabbe und Goyle. Letztere aber vermutlich nur weil sie zu blöd sind das zu verstehen. Nun ja, da du auf keinen Fall mit den beiden in ein Zimmer wolltest, und Snape trotz Pansys Heulerei  etwas dagegen hatte dass du mit Pansy ein Zimmer teilst,  ergab sich das ganz einfach so..."

Das war dann der Zeitpunkt gewesen, zu dem es ihm endgültig gereicht hatte, und Draco türenknallend den Raum verlassen hatte...

                                                               ******************Flashback ende*******************

Seufzend griff Draco nach einem der mitgebrachten Bücher. Wenigstens würden ihm morgen diese dämlichen Proben erspart bleiben. Aber vielleicht...  vielleicht würde er sich einfach in die Große Halle setzen und Potter dabei zusehen wie er sich lächerlich machte... schließlich durfte er sich so etwas nicht entgehen lassen. Es war praktisch seine Pflicht...

                                                                *************************************

"Hmmm…" Nachdenklich strich Hermine mit dem hinteren Ende ihrer Feder über ihre Wange "Das müsste doch…" Sie legte die Feder beiseite und begann in einem der dicken Bücher, die den Bibliothekstisch zum größten Teil bedeckten herumzublättern.

„Alraunen, Eisenkraut und Petersilie..."

Sie brach ab als sich plötzlich zwei warme Hände über ihre Augen legten.

„Hey, was...?"

Eine Stimme erklang, so nah an ihrem Ohr, das sie den warmen Atem spüren konnte.

„Bist du ganz sicher das er nicht doch dein Liebster ist? Ansonsten hätte ich nichts dagegen, dir dabei zu helfen Ron eifersüchtig zu machen... alleine sein Gesichtsausdruck wäre es wert..."

Hermine seufzte, schob energisch die Hände von ihren Augen weg und wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Blaise um.

„Blaise Zabini, das schlimmste an dir ist, das man nie sicher weiß, was du mit deinem Verhalten wirklich bezweckst."

„Autsch...", Blaise fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz „Weißt du denn nicht, das ich das alles nur für dich tue? Das ich absolut alles für dich tun würde, Schönste aller Gryffindors?"

Hermine beschäftigte sich inzwischen wieder mit ihren Hausaufgaben.

„Deine Missachtung verletzt mich zutiefst."

„Fein."

Blaise ließ sich grinsend ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen.

„Aber du musst doch zugeben, das er sich im Moment bedenklich oft in der Bibliothek aufhält. Und immer in deiner Nähe..."

Hermine tunkte ihre Feder in ihr Tintenfass.

„Das gilt auch für gewisse andere Personen...", sie  sah kurz auf und grinste den Slytherin breit an „Nun ja, und wir sind schon ewig Freunde. Außerdem liegt es daran, das Harry sauer auf ihn ist. Kam nicht so gut mit Rons ständigen Lachkrämpfen, sobald Harry nur den Mund aufmachte klar...",  ergänzte sie unschuldig.

Blaise warf ihr einen halb belustigten, halb zweifelnden Blick zu. „Ich hab gehört, das die meisten Leute in dir eher eine Ravenclaw, als eine Gryffindor vermuten würden.. ich glaube in Slytherin wärest du auch nicht gerade fehl am Platz..."

„Na ja, man kann nicht alles haben.", Hermine grinste schelmisch „schließlich muss ich mich auch mit einem Regieassistenten herumschlagen, der als Schauspieler viel besser geeignet wäre, und mit zwei Hauptdarstellern, die zu überhaupt nichts geeignet sind."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Blaise empört

„Das es viertel nach vier ist, und du seit 15 Minuten unten bei den Proben sein solltest."

„Oh."

„Was heißt hier Oh? Ab, weg mit dir!"

Blaise machte sich hastig auf den weg und warf ihr im Laufen eine Kusshand zu.

„Alles deine Schuld – du raubst mir jegliche Konzentration, Hermine!"

Das gezischte „Pssst!" Von Madame Pince hörte er schon nicht mehr. 

„Ron, ich weiß das du zugehört hast. Solltest du nicht auch schon seit 15 Minuten unten sein?"

Wieder erklangen eilige Schritte.

Kopfschüttelnd beugte Hermine sich wieder über ihre Arbeit. „Jungs!"

                                                 **********************

„Entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung..." Leicht außer Atem stand Blaise vor den Schülern, die zur heutigen Probe bestellt worden waren.

„Wir fangen an mit dem ersten Akt dritte Szene..." 

Während Blaise noch damit beschäftigt war verschiedene Leute irgendwo hinzudirigieren, kam Ron hereingerannt, und blieb schwer atmend neben Harry stehen. 

„Wo warst du?", fragte dieser ihn interessiert.

„Bibliothek.", brachte Ron hervor. Dann sah er Harry überrascht an „Du sprichst wieder mit mir?"

„Gegenfrage: Du lachst nicht mehr bei meinem Anblick los?" 

Ron grinste. „Hatte ich im Eifer des Gefechts ganz vergessen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste ebenfalls „Wenn du meinst..." 

„Heute ist deine Erste Probe mit Gin und den Zwillingen, oder? Wird bestimmt lustig..."

„Japp. Welche Rollen spielen sie eigentl-" Harry stockte „Sag mir das dass nicht wahr ist." Verlangte er verstört, während zwei pink gekleidete Gestalten auf die zukamen.

„Hmh, Kumpel du weißt ja gar nicht wie gerne ich das tun würde." Ron klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Gin und ich vermuten, das sie irgendetwas gedeichselt haben. Schon komisch, das ausgerechnet sie die Rollen der zwei Schwestern bekommen haben, stimmt's? 

„Hallo ihr zwei...", begrüßte Fred sie grinsend und fächerwedelnd.

„Wie gefallen euch unsere Kleider?", fragte George

„Hermine wollte eigentlich blau, aber wir dachten uns, wenn schon denn schon..."

Harry betrachtete die beiden mit einem regungslosen Gesichtsausdruck von oben bis unten.

„Ich hoffe...", hob er nach einem Augenblick an „Ich hoffe ihr wisst das sich das Pink ganz abscheulich mit euren Haaren beißt." Dann fing er an zu lachen.             

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen trat Blaise zu der lachenden Gruppe. „Schön das ihr so gut drauf seit..." meinte er grinsend „Ich will mal hoffen das ihr euch beim spielen heute etwas mehr mühe gebt..." bei diesen Worten blickte der Slytherin Harry starr an „Also, dann können wir vielleicht anfangen? Potter warum bist du nicht umgezogen?"

Harry sah verwirrt an sich herunter „Das..."

„Ist egal." Blaise winkte mit dem Manuskript in der Hand ab „Proben wir halt erst mal so. Also, wo sind der König und die Königin? Pansy, Ginny?" Er sah sich suchend um

Harry packt Ron am Ärmel „Pansy und Ginny?", fragte er seinen besten Freund bedrohlich. 

„Hey, du hast erstens nicht gefragt und zweitens nicht mit mir gesprochen...außerdem hättest du Ginny auch ruhig fragen können. Sie hätte sich gefreut dir davon zu erzählen."

„Also, die Eltern beziehungsweise das Königspaar kommen von dort..." Blaise führte Pansy, die mit weißem Rauschebart und einem langen blauen, mit Pelz besetzten Samtmantel bekleidet war, und Ginny, die ein bodenlanges weißes Kleid und ein goldenes Krönchen trug, in eine Ecke. 

„Die Prinzessin steht... Hallohooo? Prinzessin? Hättet Ihr die Güte Euch hierhin zu bequemen?"

Harry war jedoch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf die Tür zu starren, durch die gerade Draco Malfoy hereingekommen war. _Was macht **der** denn hier?_

Ron stieß seinen Freund an. „Was?", fragte Harry erschrocken 

„Guten Morgen Potter! Kommst du jetzt vielleicht mal?"

„Ich komm ja schon." Seufzend stellte Harry sich neben Blaise.

„Also, du stehst hier, um deine Eltern zu verabschieden.... deine beiden Stiefschwestern..." Blaise winkte Fred und George zu, die grinsend mit ihren Fächern zurückwinkten 

„Ihr sollt nicht winken sondern von eurer Seite hereinkommen."

„Alles klar Meister.", kam es zweistimmig, und sie verzogen sich in die Ecke, die der in der Pansy und Ginny standen, gegenüber lag.

„Schön. Also Potter, du schaust erst in die Richtung und dann sagst du..." 

Es dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde bis alle Schauspieler an ihren Plätzen standen, ihre Anweisungen bekommen hatten, und sie endlich anfangen konnten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lagen Blaises Nerven schon so ziemlich blank.

_Warum habe ich mir bloß von Hermine erzählen lassen, das ich das auch alleine schaffe?_ Er blickte über die versammelten Schüler, von Harry, der hektisch im Manuskript herumblätterte, zu den Weasleyzwillingen, die hinter ihren Fächern versteckt tuschelten, bis hin zu Ron, der mit den zwei anderen Bühnenarbeitern, Terry Boot und Justin Finch Fletchley diskutierte. Dann schnitt er eine Grimasse.

„Okay, wir fangen dann an. Einsatz Prinzessin – los!"

„_Ich sehe, meine Schwestern kommen. Wir wollen gemeinsam unsere Eltern verabschieden, die am heutigen Tage zu einer Reise aufbrechen werden. Heute..._" Während des Sprechens wurde Harry immer sicherer. Er hob den Kopf  - und blickte direkt auf Malfoy. Er stockte – und verhaspelte sich prompt.

„ Prinzessin, was haltet Ihr denn von Text lernen?", kam es entnervt von Blaise „Weiter."

Harry holte tief Luft und sprach weiter. Aus dem Augenwinkel meinte er aber Malfoy ironisch grinsen zu sehen. _Warts nur ab Malfoy!_ Dachte Harry, bevor er sich wieder ganz auf seine Rolle konzentrierte. 

Tbc...

****

**************Ende Part 6******************

Ralna Malfoy: *schmoll* Hey, das Chapi war doch schon länger.. *schnieff*  Nya, dieses ist auf jeden Fall **noch** länger.. *grins* Hoffentlich sind deine Kopfschmerzen besser? *gibt ralna einen schokofrosch*

Shadeless: *smile* *gibt ihr einen Keks* Ich freu mich halb tot wenn ihr lacht !*hüpft vor freude im kreis* Dafür schreibe ich das ja. ^^ Und mir macht es unheimlich viel Spaß das zu schreiben. Wie ich das hinkriege? *rotwerd* Keine Ahnung... ^^

Vanillia: *smile* Diesmal zum Anfang der Woche... Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin!

Angel344: *reicht ihr ne Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen* Der Kandidat kriegt Hundert Punkte! *grins* Ich konnte bei Fred und George als Stiefschwestern einfach nicht wiederstehen... ich hatte das von Anfang an schon geplant, und hab mich die ganze Zeit darauf gefreut es zu schreiben J Schön das du meine Story magst!

Emily: *strahl* Das is doch mal ein Deal... *zwinker* Nya, ich hoffe auch das mir die Ideen nicht ausgehen...aber im Moment is die Gefahr net soo groß.. *grins* Mein Notizbuch ist noch übervoll mit Ideen, keine Angst. *smile*

Maia May: *ganz feste knuddel* Ich freu mich immer riesig über deine Reviews! Und ich freu mich auch schon riesig auf den Theaterkuss... Wollen wir mal hoffen das unsere Herren sich langsam mal ein bisschen beeilen! ^_-

Danke das du mir treu bleiben willst *noch mal knuddel* Ich versuche auch weiterhin mein allerbestes zu geben, versprochen!

SororLucis: Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen? *knuddel* Danke noch mal für den Abend – du weißt ja was mir das bedeutet hat das ihr euch wieder versöhnt habt! Meine Wirbelsäule? Ach, du meinst das Krumme Ding da in meinem Rücken? *gg*

Carys: *smile* Ich weiß das ihr alle scharf auf den ersten Probenkuss seit...ich ja auch ^^ aber es dauert halt leider noch etwas...

Ob ich noch mehr wie „Die Revolution frisst ihre Kinder" schreiben werde kann ich nicht sagen. Wenn ich eine Idee zu so was habe – klar! Aber das weiß ich vorher ja nicht. Momentan plane ich „With or Without you" weiter zu schreiben, und ganz eventuell einen Epilog zur Revolution – aber wirklich nur eventuell, mach dir also keine zu großen Hoffnungen! Das Problem bei „Die Revolution frisst ihre Kinder" ist auch , das es insgesamt noch 3 weitere Versionen davon gab – davon eine sogar ausgeschrieben. Deswegen ist das halt etwas schwierig.

Angus the Cat: *grins* Mein süßer kleiner Acolyte ^__^  Ich werde nicht zulassen das so etwas gefährliches wie dieser Fluch in deine Hände gelangt... *smile* Gell Häschen? ^^ Beeil dich schön mit der Remusstory – ich warte gespannt darauf!

 Moonshine88: *breitgrins* Jaaa, wer wäre bei einem nackten Draco wohl nich gerne Mäuschen? *gg* Fred und George – Spielen nicht die Feen! *lächelt und gibt Moonshine zum Trost einen Schokofrosch* Die Feen werden auch noch ein bisschen dauern, die sind noch nich dran... *überlegt* Hmh, oder kommen die schon im nächsten? Mal schaun...

Scharlany: Hmm... *guckt enttäuscht* Du willst dich also nicht entführen lassen? Gaaanz sicher nicht? Ich würde auch extra Platz in meinem Wandschrank machen, und dir jeden Tag asiatisches Essen kochen!

Sicher nicht? Nein?

Hmm.. *grinst heimtückisch* Nyaaa, dann trink zum Trost wenigstens einen Schluck Rum mit mir...

*Harhar*

Also, meiner Meinung nach sind beide, Draco wie Harry extrem Stolze Menschen. Das is ja auch so ganz nett, aber man kann es eben auch ausnutzen... *grinst breit*

Lea-Tanel: Sympatisch? *grins* Nya, Blaise ist schon super… *nutzt den armen Kerl schamlos aus*  Mehr davon...Jupp, so ein nackter Draco wär doch was Feines.. Mhhmmm...Okay, ich wird sehen was sich machen lässt... *grins*

Merilflower: Muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, das es Absicht war. Ich wollte nicht, das das mit den Kosenamen von Anfang an klar ist...*harhar* Nyaaa, war bestimmt wieder der kleine Sadist in mir... *is unschuldig*

Weihnachtskeks3:  *smile* Freut mich *mochte das Chapter nich so recht* Ich find deinen Namen übrigens total knuffig... *mal sagen muss* Wie kommt man auf Weihnachtskeks?

LupusLunae: Die Idee mit dem Spruch... hm, ich glaube mich vage erinnern zu können, das die mir mitten in HdR3 kam... Soror Lucis und ich saßen im halbleeren Kino, und ich war wie eine Besessene am schreiben *lach*

Robin-no-ouji: *strahl* Das ist ein riesen Kompliment, danke! Ich tu mein bestes um die Charas nicht OOC werden zu lassen – das ist mir mit am wichtigsten, bloß bei Slashfanfictions manchmal eine ziemliche Herausforderung -__-  Die „Schimpfnamen" sind teils meiner Fantasie und dem was ich einfach vom Hör-Sagen kannte entsprungen, und teils aus meinem verrückten Bekanntenkreis übernommen... *grins*

Jinx heledir: *strahl* Ich beeile mich!


	8. Part 7 Nebel, Frustrationen und andere K...

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling, mir gehört bedauerlicher weise lediglich der Plot... na ja, und ein kleines bisschen Blaise ^_- Ansonsten verdiene ich immernoch kein Geld hiermit... 

Slash: *grins* Es scheint wohl so...

Widmung: Für mein Julchen, dem es zumindest im Moment gesundheitlich etwas besser geht... Ich hab dich sehr lieb – und du weißt das dass hier für dich ist.

  

Außerdem ein großer Dank an meinen Beta Soror Lucis, die diesmal unheimlich viel zu korrigieren hatte.. ich gebe mir mühe, das weißt du, oder? *knuddel* 

**************************************************************************

*winkt ganz doll* Hallo alle miteinander! *strahl* Da ich meine Mappe jetzt endlich fertig habe, und es noch ein paar Tage bis zum Aufnahmetest hin sind, konnte ich diesen Monat doch noch ein Chapter schreiben... *stolz desu*

Bin zwar ziemlich kirre wegen nächstem Mittwoch *angst hat* und ich hatte Rum getrunken beim schreiben dieses Chapters... das merkt man besonders am ende... *rotwerd* Naja, egal.. *mag das chap* *mag auch ihre reviewer* *mag auch den rum neben sich*

Achja.. bevor ich das vergess...  *reibt sich die Hände* Da in den Reviews des öfteren nach Blaise+Ron oder Blaise+Hermine Pairings gefragt wurde... wie sieht´s aus was würdet ihr euch denn wünschen? Jetz nicht nur die oben genannten Pairings... ich dachte ich frag mal *smile* Wenn es ein eindeutiges Ergebnis gibt, dann wird ich das übernehmen, abgemacht?

So.. und jetzt geht´s los:

**************************************************************************

Mächtig viel Theater 

**Akt 1. Part 7. – Nebel, Frustrationen und andere Katastrophen**

"Ehem… Guten Morgen zusammen… Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle gut hergefunden, wegen dem Nebel is´das´n bisschen schwierig heut... Nja, ich werd die Namen aufrufen, um festzustellen, wer von euch da is, oke? Also…"

"Brown, Lavender?"

"Hier.", kam die Antwort von irgendwo aus dem Nebel. 

Während Hagrid der Reihe nach die Namen der Schüler ausrief, gähnte Harry herzhaft. Die erste Stunde an diesem Morgen, und das im dichten Nebel. Er seufzte. Wunderbar. Von seiner Position aus konnte er mit etwas Mühe Hagrid erahnen – allerdings nur wegen seiner enormen Größe. Alle anderen Schüler sahen ziemlich gleich aus – unförmige, schemenhafte Figuren in einer milchig weißen, feuchten Welt. 

„Granger, Hermine?"

„Ja.", erklang es ein ganzes Stück vor Harry. 

„Goyle, Gregory?" Einen Moment lang hörte man nichts, dann  erklang ein zischende Stimme, die Harry als Blaise's  identifizierte „Goyle, er meint dich!" Und kurz darauf ein Brummen.

„Ähm... in Ordnung... Malfoy, Draco?"

Keine Antwort.

Hagrid räusperte sich: „Hmh, ist Draco Malfoy da?"

„Anwesend.", erklang es von irgendwo aus dem Nebel 

„Wo sin´ Sie gewesen Malfoy??"

„Bitte um Verzeihung, Sir...", kam die spöttische Antwort „Ich hatte gewisse Schwierigkeiten, im Nebel den Weg hierher zu finden." 

„..gewissen Schwierigkeiten",  hörte Harry Ron nachäffen. Er grinste und stieß seinen Ellenbogen gegen die Person neben ihm, die er bis jetzt für Ron gehalten hatte.

„Sollen das etwa Annäherungsversuche sein, Potter?", erklang Malfoys unverwechselbare (...) Stimme. 

„Hättest du wohl gerne!", gab Harry zurück 

„So, un´jetz gehen wir zusammen zurück ins Schloss... Wir machen den Unterricht heute drinnen... fasst denjenigen, der euch am nächsten steht am besten am Umhang oder an der Hand... Seht zu, dass alle heil oben ankommen... Alles klar? Los gehts..."

„Ich werde Potter NICHT anfassen!", protestierte Draco entsetzt.

„Glaub ja nicht das ich da scharf drauf bin – wenn du nicht willst, dann lass es halt, Malfoy." , meinte Harry, und setzte sich in Bewegung „**Ich** finde wieder zum Schloss zurück – wenn du gern hier bleiben möchtest, mir ist das nur recht."

„Potter, bleib stehen."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich laufe?"

„Weil ich dich nicht sehe." 

„Das ist ja was ganz neues."

„..."

„Warum mussten wir überhaupt hier raus wenn wir doch eh im Schloss Unterricht machen? Mein Umhang ist total durchnässt!"

Harry stöhnte auf . „Tu mir einen Gefallen und halt den Mund!" Genervt stapfte er durch die Wiese, in die er bei jedem Schritt tiefer einsank in Richtung Schloss. Zwischendurch meinte er zu spüren, wie etwas oder jemand an seinem Umhang zog – aber das konnte auch Einbildung gewesen sein.  

                                                            ************

Schließlich näherte sich der Schultag dem Ende zu, und Harry schaffte es – müde nach anderthalb Stunden theoretischem Zaubertränkeunterricht – gerade so wahrzunehmen, was Snape ihnen über ihre nächste Hausarbeit erzählte.

„Der Trank den ich von euch verlange ist Verhältnismäßig einfach..", erklärte Snape gerade mit seiner üblichen, leicht spöttischen Stimme „Ein simpler Trank wie man ihn von Fünftklässlern durchaus erwarten kann."

„Hört, hört.", kommentierte Ron. 

„Ihr werdet diese Aufgabe..."

„Pass auf, gleich sagt er Partnerarbeiten." 

„... einzeln bearbeiten. Jeden von euch, den ich dabei erwische wie er einem anderen hilft, oder aber jemanden um Hilfe bittet, dem wird es sehr leid tun." Snape lächelte gefährlich ruhig. „Noch fragen?"

                                                             **********

Freitagabend. In der Großen Halle herrschte ein reges durcheinander aus Schauspielern, Kostümen und Schaulustigen, die trotz Hermines Bemühungen alle Unbeteiligten hinauszuschmeißen  in Scharen hereinströmten. Ron fielen auf anhieb 10 Dinge ein die wesentlich sinnvoller waren, als seine Zeit hier in der Großen Halle zu verplempern. Er seufzte. Vor allem angesichts der momentanen Lage des Bühnenbaus...

"Weasley?" Ron wandte sich um und blickte in klare blaue Augen.

„W-was ist?" 

„Du bist doch beim Bühnenbau, oder?" Blaise fixierte sein Opfer mit festem Blick. 

„J-Ja?" _Scheiß Slytherins._

„Nun, dann kannst du mir ja bestimmt erklären, warum es keinerlei Fortschritt am Bühnenbild gibt, und warum außer dir keiner der Arbeiter erschienen ist?!?"

„Äh..na ja.." Ron wurde über und über rot. „Wir hatten... wir waren uns nicht einig was einige grundlegende Dinge anging, und deshalb.."

Blaise stöhnte. „Okay, sag nichts." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare „Wer ist bei euch der Chef?"

Ron sah Blaise fragend an „Chef?"

„Ja. Der Hauptverantwortliche, der Leiter des Ganzen..."

Der Rothaarige warf Blaise einen verwirrten Blick zu „Wir haben so was?"

„Moooment..." In Gedanken ging Blaise die Listen durch, und versuchte sich an das erste Treffen der Leiter zu erinnern. _Wenn ich es recht überlege... _Er fluchte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Ron und ein breites (aus Rons Sicht) unheilverkündendes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht.

„Weasley..." , er legte einen Arm um Rons Schulter, „hiermit erkläre ich dich zum vorübergehenden Chef der Bühnenarbeiter! Ein Schwert zum Ritterschlagen hab ich zwar leider gerade nicht da...", er zwinkerte dem Gryffindor zu,  „Aber ich könnte dir einen Kuss anbieten um unseren Bund zu besiegeln..."

„Was?" Ron sah ihn schockiert an.

„Och, du machst das schon..." Blaise klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, um die er immer noch seinen Arm gelegt hatte. „Was is jetzt mit dem Kuss?"

Ron sah Blaise entsetzt an, zerrten den Arm des Slytherins von seiner Schulter, und flüchtete.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" , fragte Hermine, die von hinten  an ihn herangetreten war.

„Hmh? Oh, ich habe ihm nur gesagt wie es zwischen uns beiden steht, Liebes..." Er ergriff Hermines Hand und drückte ihr einen Kuss darauf. 

„Lass das." Hermine entzog ihm ihre Hand „Wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun..." Würdest du bitte mal eben nach Malfoy und Harry gucken? Oh, und denk daran bei den Weasleyzwillingen reinzuschauen... ich trau den beiden nicht. Du weißt ja wonach du gucken musst..."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl..."

„Blaise?"

„Ja?"

„Verschwinde." __

                                                         ************

Harry Stimmung war auf dem heutigen Tiefpunkt angelangt,  nachdem Hermine ihm mehr als deutlich mitgeteilt hatte, was sie mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er heute wieder ohne Kostüm auftauchte. Hermine gehörte definitiv zu jenen Menschen, die unglaublich überzeugend sein konnten wenn sie es wollten.

„Na Potter, schon dein Spitzenhöschen angezogen?"

Harry seufzte lautlos. Wurde man diesen Quälgeist denn nie los? 

„Wenn es so wäre, dann würde ich es **dir** bestimmt nicht sagen. Aber nur zu deiner Information...", Harry grinste boshaft, „Im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich keine Strumpfhose tragen," Im Stillen dankte er jenen himmlischen Mächten, die Hermine dazu bewogen hatten ihm zumindest in dieser Sache recht zu geben „da man sie unter dem Rock ohnehin nicht sieht... ergo kann **ich** meine Shorts anlassen. Und Malfoy, wie steht es mit deinem Spitzenhöschen?"

„Pah!" , kam es von dem Blonden, der gerade in besagte Strumpfhose stieg. „Gib´s doch zu Potter... Granger hat nur zugestimmt weil sie den Zuschauern den Anblick von Dem-Jungen-der-lebt-in-Strumpfhosen ersparen wollte..." Er ließ ein leichtes weißes Hemd über seinen nackten Oberkörper gleiten, rümpfte die Nase, und zupfte etwas an dem Stoff herum, bevor er weitersprach „Will meinen: Sie hatte Angst das alle Zuschauer flüchten gehen... Sieh´s ein Goldjunge..", er fuhr fort in sein Kostüm zu schlüpfen, „Keiner ist scharf auf dich... na ja, mal abgesehen von dem Wiesel denke ich..." _Und Blaise, und diese komischen Hufflepuff Viertklässlerinnen  und allgemein  etwa achtzig Prozent der geschlechtsreifen Hogwartsbewohner._ Fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. 

„Malfoy - Tu mir einen Gefallen, und hör auf deine sexuelle Frustration an mir auszulassen", gab Harry zurück. 

  
_Sexuelle Frustration? _Draco grinste _Da weiß aber jemand gut Bescheid... _Er fuhr über den Stoff seines Kostüms, zupfte an den kurzen engen Hosen herum und setzte stirnrunzelnd eine grüne Samtkappe mit einem arg überdimensionalen Federbusch auf. Dann beobachtete er Harry, der anscheinend gerade mit seinem Schicksal haderte, und halbnackt vor seinem blauen Kleid stand. _Dem sollte man unbedingt Abhilfe verschaffen... Merlin, ich denke schon wie Blaise! Bah!_

Besagter Blaise trat genau in diesem Moment durch die Tür „Na, wie sieht´s aus, seit ihr schon übereinander hergefallen?", fragte er im Hereinkommen. 

Einen Moment lang herrschte in dem Raum Totenstille.

„Okay, ich sehe schon, ihr kommt ganz gut klar...", der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin versuchte gar nicht erst den Blick von Harrys nacktem Oberkörper abzuwenden, „Gut, dann werde ich jetzt mal nach den Zwillingen sehen...", er setzte eine gespielt begeisterte Grimasse auf, „Beeilt euch aber, Hermine will bald anfangen..." Und schon war er wieder draußen.

„..."

 Harry und Draco wechselten einen Blick. Zum vermutlich ersten Mal in ihrem Leben waren sie ganz offenkundig einer Meinung.

Schließlich zuckte Draco mit den Schultern „Typisch." Er fummelte noch ein paar Minuten an seinem Federbusch herum, wobei er Harry, der sich immer noch nicht dazu durchgerungen hatte das Kleid anzuziehen, aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Schließlich kam ihm ein Gedanke - er grinste. „Na Potter, wie gefällt es dir?", fragte er und posierte übertrieben.

Harry antwortete in genervtem Tonfall, und ohne den Kopf zu heben „Malfoy – am liebsten würde ich dich gefesselt und vor allen dingen **geknebelt** sehen."

Der Slytherin zog gespielt schockiert eine Augenbraue hoch „Aaah...! Ich wusste nicht das du auf so was stehst...", er grinste zweideutig. 

Harry, der inzwischen den Kopf gehoben hatte, wurde rot, stöhnte frustriert auf, und drehte Draco den Rücken zu. Dadurch entging ihm Dracos selbstzufriedener Gesichtsausdruck, beziehungsweise das lüsterne Grinsen das sich nach Harrys Aufstöhnen auf das Gesicht des Slytherins geschlichen hatte. 

                                                   *******Ende Part 6***************

Weihnachtskeks3: *smile* Wie süß... *findet das is ein cooler grund* Was mit Blaise und Hermine los is? Och.. ich weiß nich... *gg* Prüfungen sind nächste Woche... *bammelhat* Aber das wird schon... *redet es sich selbst ein*

Minnie: Danke erst einmal.  So kann ich damit wesentlich mehr anfangen. Ich kann jetzt verstehen was du mir vorwirfst – ich will auch nicht behaupten das du damit hundertprozentig unrecht hast, denn welcher Autor hört nicht gerne das er gut schreibt? Ich könnte dir jetzt erklären das ich nicht deswegen schreibe, und das ich auch nicht nur auf Reviews aus bin – aber mal ganz im ernst, würde das etwas bringen? Ich hab lange überlegt was ich auf dein Review antworten soll. Ich hab mich entschlossen keine langen und breiten Verteidigungen zu schreiben. Denn letzten Endes ist es so, das ich niemanden zwinge mich oder meine Storys zu mögen. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du meine Storys magst, aber wenn du sie nicht magst kann ich es auch nicht ändern. Das was du mir vorwirfst werde ich im Hinterkopf behalten, keine Frage – und ich werde darauf achten. 

Jeysi: *lach* Bring mich nicht auf dumme Gedanken!

Angus the Cat: Aye, aye! ^^ *legt ihre würfel zurecht*

Lilliath: Hast du eine Ahnung wie du mich erschreckt hast?  *wischt den Schweiß weg* Im ernst, ich hatte schon so nen Kloß im Hals als ich die Großbuchstaben sah... hey, hier is schon ein Chapter, obwohl ich eigentlich diesen Monat nix mehr hochladen wollte.. das is doch was, oder? *zwinker*

Maia May: *knuddel* Süße, ich freu mich über deine Review-Romane! *grins* Also nich damit aufhören... ^_- Aber die Mail is nich angekommen.. :0( Vielleicht kannst du sie mir noch mal schicken? Was ich zeichne? Unterschiedlich ^^ Früher sehr viel Manga, inzwischen aber aus Zeitgründen ausschließlich realistisches...

Moonshine88: *schokofrosch reich und zwinker* Oh, ich glaube ich würd weder Draco noch Harry von der Bettkante schupsen... *grins*

Emily: *reicht emily selbstgebastelte flügelchen* Nya, mit wem würdest du denn Blaise zusammenstecken wollen? *neugierig*

SororLucis: Meine Süße.. *knuddel* Ich bemühe mich, ganz ehrlich! Von den Zwillinge gibt´s im nächsten Chap mehr.. versprochen!

Ralna Malfoy: *macht sich klein weil das Chap schon wieder kürzer is*

Cirana: *strahl* Freut mich! ^^ 

Tokala: ^__^

Legobaustein: Ich bemühe mich ja... *schnieff* Aber länger geht es in den meisten Fällen leider nicht... *drop*

Lea Tanel: And here we go again.. ^^

Steff: bin dabei ^^

Samantha Black: *lol* Jupp, Leaky, Soror und ich auch… *gg* *schenkt sam eine blaisepuppe*

Leaky: *lol* Was die reviews angeht sind wir glaube ich quitt, gelle? *zwinker* Und alles andere.. Blaisepuppen, Verquere Ideen... Sagemal, wie langweilig war mein Leben eigentlich ohne dich???

Happoh: Freut mich wenn  es dir gefällt ^^ Nya, ich bemühe mich möglichst schnell weiterzuschreiben ^_-

Shadeless: *lach* Daaanke ^^ *lutscht an ihrer Zuckerstange*

Merilflower: Gell? Da tut sich doch was bei den beiden! *guckt hoffnungsvoll* Nyaa, Blaise is schon ein Spezi.. *zwinker* Ich fange auch an zu bedauern das er in den Büchern nicht vorkommt.. *sigh* Aber das gibt mir eben jede Menge Freiheiten.. *smile*

Leah: *grins* Die Arme Katze... hier kommt das nächste Chap!

Kokosnuss: *erst mal ganz doll knuddel* Habe von Leaky gehört das es dir wohl nicht so gut ging... *reicht ihr einen Schokofrosch* Ich hoffe es geht dir jetzt wieder besser?

Will auch schwer hoffen das es bald ein bisschen interessant wird.. **zwinker** *macht den beiden jungs feuer unterm hintern*****


	9. Part 8 Figuring you out

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling.. aber der Plot ist meins, meins, meeeeins!!!! ^^

Slash: Jahaa.… *grins* 

Widmung: Für mein Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...

  

Beta: Meine geliebte Soror Lucis – Große, ohne dich wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen. Du bist die beste, weißt du das?

Empfehlung: Die Storys von Leaky Cauldron anno1985. Weil ihre Storys mich aufheitern wenn es mir schlecht geht, mich jedes mal wieder auf neue verzaubern, und weil Kathi mir und Soror ein tolles Angebot gemacht hat.. *grins* Als Beta der einen oder anderen ihrer Storys kann ich auch ganz sicher sagen das die Storys gut sind.. wenn ihr also das nächste mal nix zu lesen habt...

****

Sodele  ^^ Hier kommt der nächste Teil *strahl* *stolz weil sie momentan wie eine besessene an mvt schreibt und schon mit dem Kapitel fertig is*

Bitte schimpft nicht wieder mit mir weil das Chap so kurz ist, okay? 

Wie lang ein Chap wird ist nichts was ich wirklich bewusst beeinflussen kann – ich schreibe solange bzw. soviel, bis ich das was in dem Kapitel vorkommen soll zu meiner Zufriedenheit  niedergeschrieben habe. 

Mächtig viel Theater wird auch so schon noch lange genug werden, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Und ab jetzt werde ich mein bestes tun um wieder auf ein Update wöchentlich zu kommen. Also seit lieb, ja? ^^ 

****

Vielen Dank für die vielen Anfeuerungen zu meiner Prüfung morgen *knuddelt ihre lieben Reviewer* Ihr seit echt die besten! 

Momentaner Stand der Abstimmung:

Ron/Blaise: 6  (Hui!)

Blaise/Hermine : 3

Die restlichen Vorschläge.. *grinst Sam zu*  Sind bis jetzt noch ausgeschlossen, da sie bisher nur eine stimme haben... 

Reviewbeantwortung ist wie immer am ende des Kapitels...

Edit: FF-net frisst schon wieder Buchstaben.. ich versuche das irgendwie auf die Reihe zu kriegen, aber wundert euch nicht, wenn plötzlich Teile eines Wortes fehlen.. das ist keine Absicht! *drop*****

***********************************************************************

****

**Mächtig viel Theater**

**Akt. Part 8 – Figuring you out**

Harry fühlte sich wie eine Puppe. Sämtliche Kostümbildner (mit Ausnahme von Goyle, wofür Harry mehr als dankbar war) standen um ihn herum, zupften an dem blauen Samtstoff des Kleides, zogen hier und da etwas zurecht, machten Notizen für Änderungen, und sorgten dafür, das sich Harry noch unwohler fühlte, als es durch das Tragen des Kleides ohnehin schon der Fall war.

Unterdessen war Mandy damit beschäftigt Harry vorsichtig die blondlockige Perücke aufzusetzen „Halt bitte einen Moment still...", nuschelte sie durch die Haarnadeln in ihrem Mund. Obwohl sie schon auf einem kleinen Hocker stand, musste sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen um Harrys Frisur zu richten.

„So, das müsste gehen.", sie lächelte Harry strahlend an.

„Danke.", er seufzte 

„So schlimm?" Mandy kletterte von dem Hocker herunter und lächelte zu dem fast zwei Köpfe größeren Harry auf.

„Es sieht blöd aus." „Nicht das ich etwas gegen deine Arbeit sagen will...", fügte er hastig noch hinzu „Aber es sieht schlicht und ergreifend albern aus."

„Find ich nicht."

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Ehrlich" ,sie wurde rot, „Du bist zwar ein bisschen groß, aber das Kleid steht dir. Ehrlich!"

„Hör gut zu Potty... noch ein paar Minuten und du glaubst es vielleicht wirklich!", erklärte Malfoy, der neben ihm die gleiche Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen musste grinsend.

„So was muss ich mir von einem Strumpfhosenträger nicht sagen lassen."

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

 „Schluss jetzt!" Hermine stand mit vor ärger gerunzelter Stirn hinter den beiden. „Harry, könntest du dich jetzt auf die Bühne bequemen? Und du Malfoy musst noch etwas an dem Kostüm ändern lassen. Danach setzt du dich irgendwohin und tust etwas nützliches - ich würde jetzt gerne mit den Proben anfangen."

„Gut." Hermine klatschte in die Hände „Hannah? Würdest du bitte?"  

Während Hannah Abbot die Einleitung vortrug, wippte Harry im hinteren Teil der inzwischen provisorisch aufgebauten Bühne nervös auf und ab.

„Was ist los Prinzessin?", fragte George grinsend.

„Schon jetzt Angst vor der Kussszene? Wir sind doch grade erst beim ersten Akt...

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Oder freust du dich schon so sehr auf die Szenen mit Lee?"

 „Ich weigere mich euch zu fragen wen er spielt. Ihr verratet es mir ja doch nicht." Dann fiel ihm etwas ein „Warum war Blaise eigentlich vorhin noch bei euch in der Umkleide?"

 Die Zwillinge wechselten ein Grinsen.

„Och weißt du, wir wollten Feuerwerkskörper an die Kleider montieren...", erzählte George.

„Um ein bisschen Stimmung in die Bude zu bringen, du verstehst..."

„Aber Hermine hat´s rausgekriegt, und zwingt Blaise, den armen Kerl, vor jeder Probe unsere Kleider zu kontrollieren...", fuhr Fred fort.

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, da hörte er von der Bühne sein Stichwort. Die Szene lief Problemlos ab, bis sie zu dem Punkt kamen, an dem sich die Prinzessin von ihren Eltern verabschiedete.

„Ich soll **Potter** auf die Wange küssen?" Pansy warf Harry einen angeekelten Blick zu. 

„So steht es im Drehbuch." Hermine lächelte freundlich.

„Weißt du wie egal mir das ist, Granger? Potter küssen – danke, aber NEIN danke!", zischte Pansy. 

Hermine wedelte leicht ungeduldig mit dem Drehbuch.

„Ich werde deinetwegen aber nicht das Drehbuch ändern!"

„Dann vergiss es! Mach dein Stück halt alleine!"

„Ach..." Hermine lächelte süffisant „Du möchtest also das ich Professor Snape  mit der Angelegenheit belästige?"

Es folgte ein heftiges Wortgefecht zwischen den beiden Fünftklässlerinnen. Ginny, die bisher neben Pansy gestanden hatte, ließ sich indes seufzend auf den Boden plumpsen, wurde aber Sekundenbruchteile später bereits von einer entsetzen Kostümbildnerin wieder zu aufstehen bewegt. 

„Typisch", sagte sie zu Harry, während die Kostümbildnerin sich rasch entfernte „Immer nur dann da, wenn man sie grade nicht braucht..." Sie gähnte und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hermine und Pansy „Das kann dauern. Du hättest Pansy mal erleben sollen, als sie ihr Kostüm das erste mal gesehen hat..."  Ginny grinste „Snape war sehr... unfroh, mit Dingen die das Stück betreffen konfrontiert zu werden..."

„Dann geh doch zu Snape, verdammtes Schlammblut!!!!" brüllte Pansy in diesem Moment. Sie war hochrot, ihr Bart hing ihr schief  vorm Gesicht. Die blonde Slytherin packte ihn, riss ihn ab und knallte ihn Hermine  vor die Füße. „Ich scheiß drauf!"  mit diesen Worten raffte sie ihren Umhang und rannte türenknallend hinaus.

Hermine drückte dem verdutzten Blaise ihre Unterlagen in die Hand, murmelte ein paar Worte zu ihm, und lief dann hinter Pansy her.

Die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesenden lagen auf Blaise, der genervt die Unterlagen durchwühlte. „Okay... da der König im Moment nicht da ist spielen wir dann jetzt die erste Szene im ersten Akt... Potter, setz dich an die Seite, wir brauchen dich später erst wieder. Wo ist der Frosch?" 

                                                             ***********

Ungefähr anderthalb Stunden später saß Harry  auf einem Kissen, das Mandy ihm gegeben hatte um das Kleid zu schützen, auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete gelangweilt die Proben. Weder Pansy noch Hermine waren in der Zwischenzeit aufgetaucht, und draußen war es inzwischen dunkel. 

Er gähnte und ließ seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen.

Bei der Bühne stand Ron und...

Draco Malfoy saß ein Stückchen abseits, einige Rollen Pergament um ihn herum verstreut, eine auf seinem Schoß liegend. Offenbar versuchte er gerade Hausaufgaben zu machen, denn er las gerade in einem großen, braungebundenen Buch, das sehr verdächtig nach Zaubertränke aussah. Harry beobachtete, wie der blonde Slytherin gedankenverloren am hinteren Ende seiner Feder knabberte.

_Wie s_!  Schoß es Harry durch den Kopf. Wenig später spürte er wie ihm ziemlich heiß wurde. Ob das nun an dem vorangegangenen Gedanken lag, oder aber daran, das Draco angefangen hatte an seiner Feder herumzulecken, wusste wohl nur Harry.  

Genau in diesem Moment hob Draco den Kopf, und blickte in ein paar leuchtend grüner Augen – und in das Gesicht eines leicht rosagefärbten Harry Potter.

Ohne nachzudenken ließ Draco seine Zunge über seine Oberlippe gleiten – mit dem für ihn sehr interessanten Effekt, das Harry die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm und sich ertappt abwandte. Der  Blonde Slytherin konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen – bis ihm plötzlich klar wurde was er da gerade tat.

_„Du hast mit Harry Potter geflirtet..."_ glaubte er eine Stimme, sie ihm erst nach einigen Augenblicken ganz stark an jemanden erinnert, wispern zu hören.

„Zabini, weg da!"

„Hmpf." Blaise ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken.

„Hast du aber."

„Was?"

„Geflirtet!?!"

„Mit Potter." Draco lachte hölzern „Wo denkst du hin? Oder ist deine durch und durch verdorbene und perverse Fantasie mal wieder mit dir durchgegangen?"

Blaise setzte sich auf und drehte sich so, das er ganz nah vor Draco hockte. Dann hob er die Hand und stupste seinen Mitschüler und (gelegentlich) besten Freund gegen die Nase.

„Blaise Zabini, was zum Teufel tust du da?", fragte Draco entsetzt.

Blaise lächelte strahlend „Potter eifersüchtig machen, dich ärgern und noch so einiges..."

Dracos Blick fiel auf Harry, der nervös versuchte den Worten der inzwischen zurückgekehrten Hermine zu lauschen, dessen Blick aber immer wieder zu den beiden Slytherins hinüberglitt.

„Eifersüchtig?" fragte er

„Was weiß ich..." Blaise wedelte lässig mit der Hand in der Gegend herum „Jedenfalls benimmt er sich so..."

„Wie?"

„Du stellst Fragen.. na ja, so als wäre er scharf auf dich."

„Wääh..."

„Mal im ernst Drac-"

„Nenn mich nicht so", fauchte Draco drohend

„Okay Dracilein... was ich sagen wollte, was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Blaise ich hab keine Ahnung worauf du hinauswillst – was ist so schlimm woran?"

„Naja, was is so schlimm daran was mit Potter anzufangen?"

„Zabini – wie meinst du das?"

„Was ich meine ist, das es doch nichts anderes als mit irgendeinem deiner Mädels ist. Wenn du scharf auf ihn bist, dann hol ihn dir, und wenn nich – nich."

„Blaise, das ist Potter – Gryffindors Goldjunge, Dumbledores Liebling, Muggel und Weasleyliebhaber – Hallo? Alles an ihm ist anders!"

Blaise grinste zufrieden. 

„Was ist?" fuhr Draco ihn an

„Du stehst auf ihn, du stehst auf ihn.." sang Blaise leise. "Wie willst du´s angehen?"

„Wie jetzt? Wer sagt, dass Potter interessiert an mir ist – angesichts der Tatsache das ich ein Junge bin und er bis vor kurzem in diese Ravenclaw Sucherin verknallt?"

„Naja, Jungfrau is der Junge bestimmt noch..." Blaise grinste anzüglich „Das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche." 

Draco warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Vergiss es. Ist bloß so ein Sprichwort das ein Bekannter... das vergisst du am besten auch gleich wieder – von mir öfters benutzt..."

                                                          *************

Ralna Malfoy: Weißt du das du mir ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen gemacht hast? Ich bemüh mich ganz, ganz ehrlich länger zu schreiben – und hey, das vorletzte Chap war das längste bisher! 

Ich habe die Wahl, entweder ich mache das alles in Riesen Schritten und wir kommen bald zur Aufführung, oder aber ich lasse mir Zeit (wie ich es im Moment tue) und schreibe jede Menge kleiner Witze und Anekdoten. Da ich mich für letztere Variante entschieden habe, braucht das halt alles seine Zeit – glaub mir, ich bin auch richtig scharf darauf den zweiten und dritten Akt zu schreiben – aber ich werde das bisschen Logik, das ich für diese Story beanspruche nicht dafür aufs Spiel setzen... okay? Ich werde nicht versprechen das die Chaps länger werden, aber das wieder häufiger Updates kommen ^^ das is doch auch schon mal was, nicht oder?

Meiner einer kommt aus Leichlingen (sagt dir bestimmt nix ^^°) und geht in Köln zur Schule...

Lyonessheart: Ich bin auch noch nachhaltig gespannt auf das Ergebnis *führt Strichliste* Mal schaun was rauskommt ^^

Soror Lucis: *guckt verpeilt* Du magst mich lieber als deine SCHILDKRÖTE??? Liebes bist du sicher das es dir gut geht? *fühlt Rinkas Temperatur* 

Danke fürs schnelle Betalesen *ganz feste knuddel* Du bist ein Schatz – lad dir nicht immer zuviel auf, okay? Und schrei wenn du Hilfe brauchst! 

Carys: *grins* Armes Kind *knuddel* Der Kuss kommt… irgendwann ^^° Aber er kommt bestimmt, versprochen!

Jeysi: *luscht lolli* Hey, ich denk ständig an euch ^_- deswegen kommt hier ja auch schon das nächste Chap...

Samantha Black: *grins* Zuviel Slash, geht das? *zwinker* Also, zu dem Sam/Blaise.. *guckt Sam abschätzend an* Was springt denn dabei für mich raus? *evilgrin* 

Zu der Chaplänge sage ich jetz garnix mehr. Basta. Schluss, aus ende. *gg*

Moonsthine88: *guckt moon zu wie sie ihren Schokofroschvorrat vernichtet* Hauptsache dir gefällt´s.. *grins*

Cat-68: *strahl* Danke ^^

Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Süße, darf ich dich adoptieren? 

*holt sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment ihren Harry wieder und sperrt ihn zurück in die Kiste* Ihr seit furchtbar! Wie soll ich denn ohne meine Charas schreiben, hm?

Nya, ob du auf Soror wirklich neidisch sein solltest is fraglich.. das Arme Kind muss sich mit meiner furchtbaren Grammatik rumschlagen...und mit meinen Launen, und damit das ich telefonterror bei ihr betreibe.. nee, ich glaub nich das du den Job wirklich haben willst ^^°

Ellie172: Ich geb mir Mühe! ^^

Emily: Sagmal, du willst mich auch unbedingt schwach machen und dafür sorgen, das Mvt das letzte bisschen Logik verliert, was? *grins* Nee, deine Ideen sind interessant! *lach* Aber wie gesagt, ich klammere mich fest an das letzte bisschen Logik in dieser Story – mit einem Ron-Snape Pairing und ähnlichem, könnte ich das gleich verabschieden.. *drop*

Ciriana: Nya, da könntest du recht haben. ^^ Blaise is schon n´ganz schlimmer… Von den Proben wird mehr kommen, versprochen!

Weihnachtskeks3: Danke ^^ Nya, was für ein Pairing sich am Ende ergibt steht ja noch nicht fest.. wird werden sehen.. *grins*

Kleene: *lach* Hey, das is ne Fanfic, keine Droge – oder? *grins* Geht ja schon weiter... ^^

-shuichi-: *rotwerd* Hey, du machst mir ja fast Angst! J 

Jinx heledir: Danke für das lob! *strahl* 

Shadeless: *quiek* ^^ Danke.. Jaaa, Spaß hab ich jede Menge.. *evilgrin* Ronniespätzchen war recht schockiert, ja... *will bald wieder mehr mit Ron schreiben*

Vanillia: Wann? Jetzt! *lach* 

Maia May: Soso, Kathi hat also aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert? *grins* Wie war´s denn in Frankreich? Klar darfst du mir ne Mail schreiben *smile* Ich freu mich immer über Post – wenn ich grad mal wieder stress habe, dann kanns sein das es etwas dauert bis ich zurückschreibe, aber grundsätzlich immer gerne ^^.


	10. Part 9 Turning me around

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte et cetera gehören J.K.Rowling. Mir gehört bloß der.. wie war das noch mal?.. ähmm.. dingens... 

Slash:  Wie kommt ihr denn darauf? *lol*

Widmung: Für mein Julchen...ich hoffe du magst, was ich für dich verbrochen habe...

Beta: Soror Lucis... wer sonst? Ihr habt ihr auch das Interlude am ende des Chaps zu verdanken...

Empfehlung: Die Storys von Leaky Cauldron anno 1985. Weil ihre Storys absolut zauberhaft sind. *smile*

***************************************************************************

Ich hab´s geschahaaafft! *freu*  Wie versprochen das nächste Update noch in dieser Woche... *zwinker* Und das trotz Schreibblockade *stolz desu*

Also, die Pairingauswahl ist mit diesem Chap abgeschlossen! Ein gaanz liebes Dankeschön an alle die Vorschläge gemacht haben – in wie weit die Wünsche reinkommen werdet ihr in den kommenden Chaps herausfinden. Ein ganz lieber Knuddler auch an Soror und Leaky – ihr wisst schon wofür. *grins*

Reviewbeantwortung wie immer am Ende des Kapitels...

Nya, ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chap. Es setzt zwei Wochen nach dem letzten an...

*************************************************************************

Mächtig viel Theater Akt 1. Part 9 - Turning me around 

Zwei Wochen später

"Draco Malfoy steht auf dich."

Harry pustete seine Milch über den halben Tisch. „Lavender, lass die Witze – ich versuche grade zu frühstücken!"

„Das war mein voller Ernst", teilte ihm das braunhaarige Mädchen beleidigt mit.

„Jede Wette das sie das heute morgen in ihrer Kristallkugel gesehen hat...", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

„Ronald Weasley, das habe ich gehört!", fauchte Lavender. 

Während die beiden damit beschäftigt waren sich zu beschimpfen, schweifte Harrys Blick fast von alleine zum Tisch der Slytherins ab. Sein Lieblingsfeind war gerade beim Essen, und warf gelegentlich ein paar genervte Blicke auf Blaise und Pansy, die neben ihm saßen, und sich über seinen Kopf hinweg ankeiften. Schließlich stand der blonde Slytherin genervt auf, und setzte sich ein gutes Stück von den beiden weg. Als er sich wieder setzte,  sah er plötzlich direkt in Harrys Augen. Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er es sich nicht vielleicht doch einbildete, aber auf Malfoys Gesicht erschien ein leises Grinsen, das einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken des Gryffindors schickte.

Könnte es – sein Gedankengang wurde von dem unterbrochen, was Lavender, die inzwischen aufgestanden war und Ron böse anfunkelte, gerade sagte „Und überhaupt, du  müsstest es doch am besten wissen – schließlich bist du die ganze Zeit mit diesem Zabini zugange!" 

„B-Blaise?", stotterte Ron, und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich rosa.

„Haben wir noch mehr Zabinis an dieser Schule?", giftete das braunhaarige Mädchen

„Was soll ich denn mit einem S-Slytherin wollen?" Ron war inzwischen auch angesprungen, und die beiden Fünftklässler schickten einander über den Tisch hinweg böse Blicke.

„Tse!" Lavender lachte kreischend auf „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diejenige bin dir das zu sagen..."

„Das ist doch - " Ron stockte, inzwischen wirklich rot im Gesicht. Einen Moment lang starrte er seine Mitschülerin wütend an, dann drehte er sich um und rannte aus der Halle, während ihm die Blicke des halben Gryffindor Tisches folgten.

Lavender ließ sich schnaubend wieder auf ihren Platz fallen. „Was ist?", fauchte sie Fred und George an, die sie interessiert beobachteten. „Wollt ihr euch etwa auch mit mir anlegen?"

„Das würden wir uns nie wagen...", antwortete Fred geziert.

„Ja, wir würden uns nur sehr für das interessieren was du da gerade angedeutet hast..."

„In Bezug auf unseren werten kleinen Bruder, und Zabini..."

„Angedeutet? ANGEDEUTET???", schrie Lavender

„Ich deute nichts, absolut **gar nichts** an, hört ihr! Was ich sage beruht auf sicheren Informationen und erwiesenen Tatsachen!" Sie packte ihre Schultasche, und verließ, ohne die Zwillingen auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ebenfalls die Große Halle.

Harry, der aufstehen und hinter Ron hatte herlaufen wollen, wurde von Hermine wieder auf seinen Platz gedrückt.

„Was ist denn mit Ron los?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Blaise macht ihn ein wenig verrückt", meinte Hermine ohne von Harrys   
Kräuterkundeaufsatz, den sie gerade durchlas, aufzusehen.

„Wegen dieser Bühnenarbeitersache?"

„Auch...", antwortete Hermine 

„Auch? Wie meinst du das?"

„Oh Harry..." Hermine sah ihn gereizt an „Was ist mit **dir **los? Du bekommst aber auch wirklich gar nichts mit, kann das sein?"

„Ich bin abgelenkt."

„Wodurch?"

„Durch.. äh.. das ähm – kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Na in dem Fall..." Hermine warf ihm seine Pergamentrollen auf den Schoß.

„Hey, so war das aber nicht gemeint...", sagte Harry rasch, und legte die Pergamentrollen auf den Tisch. „Ich mach mir bloß Sorgen.. Ron ist im Moment manchmal nicht so wirklich er selbst, oder?"

„Dazu kann ich nur sagen, das er da nicht der einzige ist", gab Hermine spitz zurück

„Mag sein." Harry seufzte. „Wie sieht´ s aus, würdest du dir den Aufsatz bis heute Abend noch angucken?"

„Verdient hast du´s nicht. Aber ich schau mal, in Ordnung? Die Proben finden heute übrigens zwei Stunden früher statt, direkt nach dem Unterricht... ich muss früher weg." 

„Hmh, warum übernimmt Blaise dann nicht die Proben?", mischte Ginny sich ein.

„Oh, er hat auch keine Zeit. Kommst du Harry?" Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Was musst du denn machen?", fragte Harry der Mühe hatte ihrem Tempo schritt zu halten.

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse „Strafarbeit für Professor Snape... wegen dieser Zaubertränkesache."

Harry klopfte Hermine mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Warum hast du Ron denn auch geholfen?", fragte er dann „Du wusstest doch das Snape nur darauf gewartet hat einen von uns zu erwischen..."

„Wer spricht denn von Ron? Ich hab Neville gesagt das er die Fledermausohren erst nach dem Eisenkraut hineingeben soll. Woher sollte ich denn bitteschön wissen, dass Snape genau in diesem Moment in der Bibliothek war?" Hermine kam vor der Tür des Klassenraumes zum stehen.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an „Und Ron? Hat er nicht auch was von Strafarbeit erzählt?"

„Der hatte Nachhilfe bei Blaise, und hat sich erwischen lassen." 

Harry schwieg einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich, als plötzlich eine leise, kaum hörbare Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„Fragt sich bloß in welchem Fach Zabini dem Wiesel Nachhilfe gegeben hat, nicht wahr?"

Als der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sich zu dem Sprecher umwandte, blickte er zu seiner Verwirrung in die grauen Augen Draco Malfoys.

„Was ist Potter? Willst wohl auch Nachhilfe, was?", fragte der Slytherin mit vor Lüsternheit vibrierender Stimme. 

Harrys Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an „Da-„ bevor er aber antworten konnte, erreichten auch die übrigen Schüler und ihr Lehrer den Klassenraum...

                                                         **********

Nach Verteidigung der dunklen Künste hatten sie Verwandlung, und schließlich, nach dem Mittagessen, Geschichte der Zauberei. In der letzten Stunde bat Hermine Harry schon etwas früher in die Große Halle vor zu gehen, und einige Papiere zu suchen, die sie vermisste und dort vermutete.

Als Harry die Halle betrat, war wie erwartet noch niemand da. Gähnend ließ der Schwarzhaarige seine Schulsachen in eine Ecke fallen, und streckte sich erst einmal. Der Tag war lang und verwirrend genug gewesen. Ron war nach Verteidigung der dunklen Künste aufgetaucht, und hatte sich, ohne Antwort auf jegliche Fragen hinsichtlich seines Verbleibes in den ersten beiden Stunden zu geben, auf ihre Stundenaufgabe gestürzt. Nun ja, was die Verwandlung anging war es aber – ebenso wie bei Harry und den meisten anderen – auch bei einem Versuch geblieben.

Müde fuhr der Gryffindor sich durch die Haare. Im Moment schien wirklich alles drunter und drüber zu gehen. Ron war schon seit längerem nicht wirklich ansprechbar – und Malfoy jagte ihm regelrecht Angst ein. Harry wurde rot als sein Blick zu dem Platz an der Wand glitt, an dem Malfoy vor zwei Wochen gesessen und... Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verjagen, und machte sich auf die Suche nach Hermines Papieren.

Was tat man nicht alles für seine Freunde?

„Potter?"

„Harry, James, Hier bei der Arbeit", antwortete Harry, der gerade unter einem der Tische die Papiere einsammelte, und kroch unter dem Tisch hervor – wobei er sich heftig den Kopf anstieß.

„Au!" Er rieb sich den Kopf und sah dabei stirnrunzelnd auf die Person, die ihn bei seiner Suche unterbrochen hatte.

„Was willst du Malfoy? Wir fangen erst in fünfzehn Minuten an."

Statt einer Antwort grinste Draco jedoch nur schadenfroh. „Was machst du auf dem Boden? Geld suchen?"

So langsam begann dieser kleine blonde Mistkerl ihn so richtig zu nerven. 

Harry lächelte ihn süffisant an.

„Malfoy – wer kriecht kann nicht stolpern." Mit diesen Worten  zog er dem blonden Slytherin blitzartig die Beine weg.

Draco knallte hart auf den Boden. Nachdem er einen Augenblick lang erschrocken auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, stürzte er sich auf Harry der gerade aufstehen wollte, und nagelte ihn am Boden fest. 

„So Potter...", keuchte er außer Atem, mit blitzenden grauen Augen. „Und was nun?"

Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse. Er war sich nicht sicher was er da gerade in Gang gesetzt hatte – und erschreckender Weise war er sich ebenso wenig sicher ob es ihm missfiel. Er spürte das Gewicht Malfoys auf seinem Körper. Die Beine des Slytherins halb auf seinem Bauch, halb auf seinen Beinen und die Hände die seine fest auf den Boden pressten.

Fast mühelos hielt Draco die Hände seines Lieblingsfeindes auf den Boden gepresst _Nicht unangenehm. _Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf als er den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor unter sich liegen sah. _Etwas woran ich mich durchaus gewöhnen könnte... _bei letzterem Gedanken schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Was auch immer hier gerade passierte – ihm kam es alles andere als ungelegen. „Also Potter?" ,fragte er mit einem aufreizenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Harry schwieg. Sein Blick glitt über die hellen, vom Sturz leicht zerzausten Haare seines Gegenübers, über die klare, blasse Haut an den hohen Wangenknochen, die grau silbrigen Augen, die fest auf ihn geheftet waren und die einen Ausdruck trugen, den Harry nicht zu entziffern vermochte, bis hin zu den weichen roséfarbenen Lippen, an denen sein Blick  hängen blieb.

Was passiert hier? Harry nahm wahr wie Dracos – Malfoys – wie auch immer – Gesicht seinem immer näher kam, wie die zarten Lippen sich teilten, und die Lieder mit den weißblonden Wimpern sich halb über die grauen Augen senkten... Er spürte wie die Anspannung in seinem Körper anstieg, erst unbemerkt, unbekannt, aber alles andere als unangenehm, spürte wie sein Herz heftig seine Rippen schlug, spürte wie die Luft um sie herum zu dick zum Atmen zu werden schien. Plötzlich war der Abstand, der eben noch zwischen den beiden Körpern geherrscht hatte, verschwunden. 

Er küsst mich. Draco Malfoy wird mich gleich küssen.

Mit einem Mal war sein Kopf wieder klar. Harry schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, und begann plötzlich mit einer Stimme, die eine Ruhe und Kühle, die er immer noch nicht wirklich empfand zu sprechen „Keine Ahnung was du von mir hören willst Malfoy. Aber in wenigen Minuten werden eine Menge Leute hier hereinkommen. Und  dann..." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er mit spöttischer Stimme fortfuhr „...wird entweder einer meiner Freunde dich verhexen, oder aber ein Großteil der Viert- bis Siebtklässler wird sehen wie Draco Malfoy Harry Potter höchst eindeutig auf den Boden pinnt – oder sollte ich lieber sagen zweideutig? Also, was darf es sein?" 

Draco harrte einen Moment aus, und blickte starr in die kühlen – wie konnten sie nur so kühl sein? – grünen Augen des Gryffindors. Dann murmelte er etwas, das der Tonlage nach ein unterdrückter Fluch gewesen sein mochte und kletterte von Harry herunter. Keine Minute zu spät, denn kurz darauf stürmten jede Menge Schüler in die Große Halle.

                                                 ***********************

„Und dann meinte Hermine zu Pansy sie solle sich doch mehr Mühe geben, und Pansy sagte, sie wolle..." 

Harry lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr dem Klatsch den Ginny ihm erzählte, während seine Gedanken noch um das, was ungefähr eine Stunde zuvor geschehen war kreisten.

„Also hat Angelina – sie ist ja der Chef für die Requisite, Neville losgeschickt um...."

_Draco Malfoy steht auf dich..._ hörte er Lavenders Stimme, immer wieder in seinen Gedanken wiederholen.

„.. vollkommen ruiniert. Nun ja, und darum hat Angelina den armen Neville..."

Was wenn sie recht hat. Was wenn Draco wirklich...

„Harry hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Hey! Hallo?" Ginny winkte ihm ungeduldig vorm Gesicht herum.

„Was? Natürlich höre ich dir zu Ginny" , er lächelte sie zerstreut an „Was hattest du gerade gesagt?"

Ginny seufzte im Stillen _Wie soll man jemandem der so lächelt bloß böse sein?_ „Ich habe gesagt das Angelina Neville aus der Requisite geschmissen hat... und dich gefragt ob du schon gehört hast wer seit neuestem den Drachen spielt..."

„Wirklich? Nein, hab ich noch nicht gehört... Haben sie Malfoy vielleicht den Prinzen weggenommen und ihm die Rolle gegeben?" , fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Ginny knuffte ihn lachend in die Seite. „Ach komm... ich hab nicht das Gefühl das es dir soo viel ausmacht mit ihm zu spielen..." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry, der zu seinem Entsetzten spürte, das er rot wurde.

„Nichts." Sie grinste, und Harry stellte zum ersten mal die fast beängstigende (mal von der Haarfarbe und den Sommersprossen abgesehene) Familienähnlichkeit zwischen Ginny und den Zwillingen fest. Sie hatten dasselbe Grinsen.

„Oh, schau da kommt Lee.. ich glaub sie haben sein Kostüm endlich fertig..."

Harry zuckte zusammen und verzog das Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck, der aussah als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. An Lees Anblick hatte er sich – obwohl er schon die Zwillinge überstanden hatte – noch nicht gewöhnen können...

„Ich finde die Rolle der Bösen Fee passt spitze auf ihn, was meinst du?", plapperte Ginny fröhlich weiter „Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum er trotz Hermines Beteuerungen, das sie auch eine männliche Fee draus machen könnte, darauf bestanden hat ein schwarzes Kleid haben zu wollen..." 

Harry beeilte sich heute sehr, aus der Halle hinaus zu kommen. Er hatte kein gesteigertes Bedürfnis danach, noch einmal alleine in der Hall zu sein... Noch während er diesem Gedanken nachhing fühlte er wie jemand ihn von hinten packte, aus dem Strom der Schüler die die Große Halle verließen riss, und in eine schmale Nische zog.

„Ich wüsste nur zu gerne...", hörte er Malfoys fast schmerzlich bekannte Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. „Was du gemacht hättest, wenn ich mich wirklich vor allen anderen über dich hergemacht hätte... was meinst du, _Harry_?" Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse. Dracos 

Atem an seinem Ohr vernebelte seinen Verstand, raubt ihm die Erinnerung an jegliche Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen haben mochte. Das nächste was er spürte, war wie sich der Griff um seine Schulter löste, und Malfoy ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand. Er ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Harry zurück.

                                 **************Ende Part 9*******************

**_                          Interlude – Was Betas so treiben..._**

Soror: Hey Harry... *sich zu Harry umdreht* Wenn du Drac nicht willst, dann biste selber Schuld... 

Harry: *sigh*

Draco: Was soll das? *stirnrunzel* 

Soror: *theatralisch* Ich nehme nur die Strafen in Kauf, die eigentlich Harry treffen sollten! *sich nach vorne beugt* *Kussmund mach*

Harry: *guckt angewidert weg* Bäh... Soror, das ist ja ekelhaft!

Draco: *geht einen Schritt zurück* 

Soror: *guckt Draco fragend an* Was denn?

Draco: Ich will aber Harry. *stampft mit dem Fuß auf den Boden*

Harry: Niemals!

Tarivi: *grinst* Oh doch! 

Soror: Und ich? *Tarivi mit Hundeaugen anseh*

Tarivi: Du findest schon noch jemanden, aber Draco gehört zu Harry! *hüpf*

Draco: Find ich gut. *Lippen lüstern leckt*

Harry: *kleinlaut* Hilfe...

Soror: Nagut *schmoll* Ich geh jetzt zu Sev-Mausi... Der versteht mich wenigstens.

Soror geht tänzelnd aus dem Raum.

Tarivi: *guckt Soror stirnrunzelnd nach* 

Draco: *fällt über Harry her* Komm her du!

Harry: *versucht (!) sich zu wehren* Hilfmpfpf...

Draco: *presst seine Lippen auf Harrys*

Tarivi: Jetzt ist aber mal gut! Draco benimm dich! *zerrt Draco wieder von Harry runter*

Harry: Puh...*atmet erleichtert aus*

Draco: Menno. *schmollt*

Tarivi: Draco, bald darfst du... Aber jetz noch nicht. Muss schließlich noch ein paar zweideutige Stellen schreiben *evilgrin*

 Copyright: Soror Lucis.  Schläge, Liebesbriefe etc. gehen an sie. Ich übernehme keinerlei Verantwortung für den Inhalt dieses Interludes *grins* Und es gibt auch keine Garantie auf die Äußerungen gewisser Personen... *harhar*

**************************************************************************

Ellie172: Ohjee... *grins* Ich hoffe du kriegst keine Entzugserscheinungen ? *sorgenmach* 

Soror Lucis: *freut sich weil Rinka das letzte Chap so mochte* Diesmal hat´s ein bisschen länger gedauert...du weißt ja auch warum, gelle? *zwinker*

Amunet: Danke *smile* So viel Lob auf einmal... Schön das du es okay findest wenn die Kapitel kürzer sind.. *drop* Gebe mir wirklich mühe die Qualität bei zu behalten *ganz doll nick*

Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: Meine Große Schwester! *smile* War klar das du mich mit dem Nacktputzen nich mehr in ruhe lässt... *grins* Schön das du dich auf den weiteren Verlauf freust.. *evilgrin* Ich auch... erinnerst du dich noch an die Szene von der ich dir mal erzählt habe? Die die ich unbedingt schreiben wollte? Nun, hier ist sie...

Angus the Cat: Weißt du wie komisch es ist ein Review von dir zu beantworten, während du unten im Wohnzimmer sitzt? *lol* Nee, ich freu mich tierisch das du da bist *knuddel* Gebe mir große Mühe gut weiterzukommen *smile*

Nin-chan: Arigatou, Nin-chan ^^ Nya, ich denke soo bald werden mich die Ideen nicht verlassen... ich hoffe es zumindest.. *drop*

Ralna Malfoy: *smile* Klar, es ist ja auch nicht so als ob ich das net nachvollziehen könnte – ich warte auch nicht gerne auf die neuen Chaps meiner Lieblingsfanfics, und ich mag lange Chaps auch lieber als kurze – aber ich kann nicht mehr als das, was ich im Moment tue. ^^ Ich schreibe in meiner Freizeit, und ich schreibe so lange wie es sich eben ergibt. *schulternzuck* Mehr is leider nicht drin, gomen.

Die Pairings stehen jetzt alle fest.. *evilgrin* Nya zu Pansy/Herm.. we´ll see.. ^^ Ich war aber echt geschockt, wie viele Leute vermuten das da was mit Pansy/Herm am laufen is...*grins*

Ps. Kann gut sein, das hängt davon ab was für nen Bildungsgang diejenige macht.. *musste zum glück kein Gespräch führen* kannst sie ja mal fragen, ich geh aufs Richerd-Riemerschmidt ^^

Lyonessheart: Naja, ich denke es gibt schon schlimmere Süchte... *grins* *is selbst ff-süchtig* Ich geb mir mühe ab jetzt wieder wöchentliche updates zu machen...  ^_-

Sexuelle Spannungen bei Pansy und Herm? Jemine, was hab ich bloß getan? Zuviel Slash? *evilgrin* Geht das?

Nevathiel: *smile* Freut mich ^^ Nya, Hermine is schon ziemlich dominant, gell? Aber ich schätz die irgendwo auch so ein... gut, vielleicht nicht so extrem wie Mvt *lach* Aber ich halte sie für jemanden der seinen Willen sehr gut durchsetzen kann.

Maia May: *freut sich immer von maia zu hören* Kriegst nachher noch ne Email von mir, versprochen!

Weihnachtskeks3: Dafür das dass letzte so kurz war, is dieses Kapitel jetzt aber wieder ein bisschen länger.. ^^

Moonshine88: *lach*Iss du ruhig.. *hat ganz viel schoki aus der schweiz mitgebracht bekommen* Wofür willst du dir Blaisie denn ausleihen? *guckt interessiert* Wenn du nen guten Grund hast überleg ich's mir... *is vorsichtig geworden seit leaky ihren harry geklaut hat*

Jeysi: Also, die Pairings stehen ab jetzt fest... Mehr verrate ich aber nicht. *evilgrin* Ob Siri lebt? Ja, definitiv.. *schnüff* Schließlich mein inoffizieller Lieblingschara... ^_- Aber ob er auftaucht... nyaaa, Mvt wird ja noch länger...

Fred/George *mag dieses pairing auch sehr* ebenfalls, Abwarten und Teetrinken *zwinker*

Carys: *grins* Harry Dray? Wie kommst du denn bloß auf diese Idee? *gg* Mary-Sue? Mach mir keinen Kummer! Das is meine größte Angst! *drop*

Lord Mystic: Njap, ich weiß das meine Chaps kurz sind. *smile* Aber leider Gottes sind sie so lang wie sie sind... *schulternzuck* 

Kleene: *grins* Möchtest du das gerne gezeichnet sehen? Nya, wär doch mal schön.. *grins* Also, wenn sich jemand dazu berufen fühlt – ich würd mich freuen *harhar* Hermine is am Ende des letzten Chaps wieder zurückgekommen.. wo Pansy hin ist was da passiert ist als die zwei weg waren, das erfahrt ihr noch...versprochen. ^^

Emily: *strahl* Ich freu mich auch drüber.. auch wenn mich die Anzahl manchmal echt umhaut...

Lea-Tanel: Jaja, der Blaise.. ^^ Es macht entschieden zu viel Spaß über ihn zu schreiben.. muss mich echt am Riemen reißen, denn schließlich ist das ja eigentlich keine Blaise story... oder? *harhar*

Shadeless: Klar hab ich dich vermisst *knuddel* ^__^ Andere Fanfics? Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du sprichst! *guckt unschuldig* 

Jap, so langsam geht's wirklich los.. wird auch Zeit *drop* Ich hoffe bloß das dass jetzt nicht zu schnell ist *guckt besorgt*

Leah: *grins* Schön das es der Katze gut geht.. ^^ *mag katzen*

Carmen: Danke. *smile*

Talvi: Danke für die Blumen ^^

Vanillia: *smile* Hey, dieses Chap is auch wieder länger.. als Ausgleich... ^^ Schön das es dir gefallen hat!


	11. Part 10 Sweet conversation

Disclaimer: Alles J.K.Rowlings... Mir gehört nichts als der Plot

Slash: Aye!

Beta: Soror Lucis, die sich trotz Krankheit aus dem Bett an den PC geschleppt hat um Beta zu lesen... *knuddel*

Widmung: Allen meinen lieben Reviewern! *totknuddel*

Bin viel zu müde um etwas zu diesem Chap zu sagen.. *gähn* Nya, aber vielleicht interessiert es euch, das der erste Akt sich dem ende nähert.. noch 3 – 4 Kapitel um genau zu sein, dann fängt der 2. Akt an.. 

*wink* Hope you enjoy it..

************************************************************************

Mächtig viel Theater Part 10. –  Sweet conversation 

Es war schon lange dunkel, als Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte. Nach Malfoys denkwürdigem Auftritt war er einige Zeit  im Schloss, und schließlich auf den Ländereien herumgelaufen, ohne einen wirklichen Plan wohin, oder warum. Das Abendessen war schon vorbei, und die meisten Gänge leer. Umso mehr erstaunte es Harry, dass er auf dem Gang zum Gryffindorturm einen ihm nur allzu bekannten Slytherin traf.

„Zabini?"

„Oh, hi Harry!"  Der Schwarzhaarige strahlte ihn an "Schön dich zu sehen! Ist heute nicht ein wundervoller Tag? Die Sonne scheint, die Blumen blühen..."

„Blaise, es ist dunkel."

„Na und?"

Harry seufzte „Was hast du hier oben überhaupt zu suchen?", fragte er, in einem hilflosen Versuch vernünftige Konversation mit einem gutgelaunten Blaise Zabini zu betreiben.

„Dich, wen sonst? Ich habe den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet das du endlich kommst, Darling..." Er legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüften, und blickt ihm tief in die Augen.

„Dääh – Finger weg."

„Aber Liebling..."

_Das Spiel können auch zwei Spielen._ Harry konnte ein Grinsen gerade so unterdrücken.

„Sorry Süßer..", flötete Harry, während er betont sanft den Arm des Slytherins von seiner Hüfte entfernte „aber ich steh leider nicht auf Jungs..." er blinzelte Blaise unter halbgeschlossenen Liedern an.

„Nein?"

„Nein."

„Gaaaaaanz sicher?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Blaise seufzte theatralisch auf, und hielt sich eine Hand gegen den Kopf. „Ein herber Verlust für die homosexuellen Hogwarts..."

Harry spürte wie er gegen seinen Willen rot wurde „Ach ja?"

„Absolut. Sicher das du´s nicht wenigstens mal probieren willst?"

„..."

„Nun gut. Dann werde ich mich jetzt wieder in die schaurigen Kerker begeben..."

„Wo du zweifellos hingehörst."

„Zweifellos, ja..." Er schickte Harry ein fieses Slytherin-Grinsen – _Warum haben eigentlich alle Slytherins dasselbe Grinsen? Ist das eine Krankheit oder ein Patent? - , _bevor er sich den Gang hinunter entfernte.

„Hey, Blaise!", rief Harry ihm hinterher.

„Hastes dir doch anders überlegt?"

„Hättest du wohl gerne."

„Und wenn?"

Den Einwurf ignorierend fuhr Harry fort „ Nein, ich will wissen was da mit dir und Ron läuft."

Blaise wandte sich jetzt ganz um, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf uns grinste. „Eine viel interessantere Frage: Was läuft da mit dir und Drac? Und noch interessanter, wenn du nicht schwul bist, und da nichts läuft, wie du mir jetzt gleich gewiss beteuern wirst, warum wirst du dann rot?"

„Als Harry nicht antwortete lachte Blaise leise, und ging dann weiter den Flur hinunter. _Schachmatt._ Dachte der Slytherin zufrieden mit sich selbst, dem Tag, und dem Leben allgemein.

Harry sah ihm nach bis er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war.

„Slytherins!", fluchte er aus tiefstem Herzen, bevor er der Fetten Dame das Passwort („Drachenbändiger") sagte, und im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand.

Er sah nicht mehr, wie zwei rothaarige Gestalten hinter einer Statue hervortraten, und sich gegenseitig breit angrinsten.

„Das war informativ."

„Jepp."

Die Weasleyzwillinge wechselten einen Blick, der sämtliche ihrer Familienmitglieder, und jene Gryffindors, die wussten was gut für sie war, in erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hätte.

„Harry ist unser Freund uns Sponsor.", gab Fred zu bedenken, während er seinem Bruder den Staub und die Spinnweben vom Umhang wischte.

„Eben..." George grinste seinen Zwilling breit an „Es ist nahezu unsere Pflicht ihn zu – unterstützen..."

„Ehrensache.", nickte Fred „Was ist mit Ron?"

Georges Gesicht wurde ernst, was selten genug vorkam. Dann legte er einen Arm um Fred, und sie gingen, flüsternder Weise, den Gang hinunter, weg vom Porträt der Fetten Dame.

                                                 ***********************

„Wo bist du gewesen, Zabini?", fragte Draco gelangweilt, während er eine Seite in seinem Buch umblätterte.

„Strafarbeit."

Jetzt hob der Blonde den Kopf und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Strafarbeit? Du? Das wäre aber das erste Mal gewesen."

Blaise schenkte ihm ein diabolisches Grinsen, bevor er sein Hemd über den Kopf streifte.

„Du hast es absichtlich gemacht." Das war keine Frage.

„Du hast es erfasst, Dracilein.", säuselte Blaise und entledigte sich seiner restlichen Klamotten. Dann ging er in Richtung Badezimmer.

Draco folgte ihm.

„Wer?"

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Von wegen. Ich will ne Antwort, Blaise." Dracos Stimme war schneidend.

„Also entschuldige mal bitte, wer quetscht denn hier wen über sein Liebesleben aus, und verfolgt mich ins Badezimmer, um sich an meinem nackten Körper zu ergötzen? Da wird die Frage ob du eifersüchtig bist ja wohl berechtigt sein."

„Du hast ein Liebesleben?" Draco schnaubte, den Rest von Blaises Worten großzügig übergehend.

„Exakt. Das, was du im Moment nicht hast."

„Sagt wer?"

„Jemand, der im Gegensatz zu dir schon einen Gryffindor im Bett hat."

Draco schubste den nackten Blaise gegen die Fliesen der Badezimmerwand, und hielt ihn an den Armen fest.

„Huh, nicht so stürmisch!", grinste Blaise unbeeindruckt

Dracos Blick war mörderisch. „Wenn du ihn – „

„Wen?", fragte Blaise, unschuldig und unbekümmert wie immer.

„Wen wohl?", zischte Draco.

„Okay, ich nehme einfach mal an du meinst Potter...", meinte der dunkelhaarige lakonisch, „In diesem Falle muss ich dich - enttäuschen." Belustigt registrierten er das heiße aufblitzen von Eifersucht in Dracos sonst so kalten Augen _Sieh an, sieh an. Slytherins Eisprinz ist eifersüchtig._ „Aber du musst wissen...", fuhr Blaise fort, „ich steh nicht so auf schwarze Haare." Er zog mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an einer seiner eigenen, blauschwarzen Strähnen.

Draco ließ ihn los.

„Hättest du das nicht gleich sagen können."

Blaise runzelte einen Moment lang nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wenn du mich so fragst... – Nein." Er grinste. _Denn es ist wesentlich lustiger etwas  herauszufinden indem man dich reizt._

„Wer?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst...?", grinsend kletterte Blaise in die Dusche, und übertönte Dracos Antwort durch lautes Wasserrauschen.

                                      *********************************

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte ein lautes Durcheinander aus Schülern sämtlicher Klassen. Die meisten der Gryffindors nutzten die frühen Abendstunden im Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, Zaubererschach oder Koboldsteine zu spielen, oder aber Scherzartikel von den Weasleyzwillingen zu erstehen. Letztere konnte Harry zu seinem erstaunen jedoch nicht entdecken – normalerweise waren die beiden unüberseh- und hörbar.

„Harry!" Hermine winkte ihn in eine Verhältnismäßig ruhige Ecke, wo auch die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden saßen.

„Wo warst du beim Abendessen?" , fragte sie tadelnd, als er sich neben sie auf ein Sofa fallen ließ.

„Hmh? Oh. Weg."

„Wie weg?"

Harry zuckte zerstreut die Schultern.

„Hab´s vergessen."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Nicht genug um zu riskieren das ich einen von Fred und Georges Scherzartikeln erwische." Er grinste.

„Aber.. Hermine, mal ganz im Ernst..." Er beugte sich zu ich hinüber

„Ja?"

„Könnte es sein das da irgendwas zwischen Blaise und Ron läuft?"

„Oh Harry, was fragst du mich?", seufzte Hermine unwillig, „Frag Ron doch einfach direkt, wenn du es wissen willst."

„Ja aber – Hermine, das – „

„Warum macht ihr es euch eigentlich so kompliziert?", fragte Seamus, der den beiden aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

„Eh, Ron?"

„Ja?" Ron sah von dem Zauberschachbrett auf, an dem er gerade mit Lee Jordan spielte.

„Kumpel, hast du was mit Blaise?", fragte der Ire lässig.

Im Raum wurde es schlagartig mucksmäuschenstill.

„Das war direkt.", bemerkte Ginny in die Stille hinein.

Harry beobachtete unterdessen Ron, der langsam aber sicher dunkelrot wurde. Tatsächlich hatte sich das verhalten seines besten Freundes in den vergangenen paar Wochen stark gewandelt. Er war ständig gut gelaunt und zu Späßen aufgelegt, grinste des öfteren hirnlos in der Gegend herum, und wurde bemerkenswert oft rot. Nicht das er nicht schon früher oft genug rot geworden wäre, aber im Moment schien es echt überhand zu nehmen...

„Ich.. ich habe..", der Rothaarige sprang auf und warf dabei den Schachtisch um, woraufhin ein grossteil der Figuren bei dem verdutzten Lee auf dem Schoß landeten,„ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest, Seamus." Mit diesen Worten flüchtete er hastig in den Schlafsaal, gefolgt von Harry. 

Seamus zuckte angesichts der vielen teils schockierten, teils erstaunten Gesichter die ihn anstarrten mit den Schultern „Was?" fragte er dann, und grinste. „Nu tut nicht so als ob ihr die Gerüchte nicht kennen würdet... ich weiß zufällig das einige der Anwesenden an der Verbreitung dieser Gerüchte gut beteiligt sind."

Damit kehrte wieder der gewohnte Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum, in Form von teils geflüsterten, teils lauten Gesprächen über die Gerüchte bezüglich Ron und Blaise ein.

Hermine fixierte ihren Klassenkameraden mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Bitte schau mich nicht so an, Hermine..." Seamus blaue Augen blitzten fröhlich. „Schließlich habe ich den Meisten einen Gefallen getan."

„Wieso fällt es mir dann so schwer an den eigennutz deiner Worte zu glauben?", gab Hermine trocken zurück.

Statt einer Antwort grinste der Ire sie nur mit seinem blendend weißen Zähnen an.

                                                  *********************

„Blaise?"

„Aye?"

„Ich hasse es wenn du befriedigt bist, während ich an sexueller Frustration leide."

„Ich weiß."

„Und?"

„Ich mag es..."

„..."

„Was erwartest du von mir Draco? Mitleid?"

„Ja?"

„Das ist erbärmlich."

„Jepp."

Ende Part 10

Amunet:  *smile* Der 2 Wochen Sprung war leider nötig. Die Szene mit Draco und Harry wollte ich schon seit Monaten schreiben... *lach* Zu den Nachhilfestunden: abwarten...

Merilflower: Achjaa.. Ron und Blaise... *lacht gemeingefährlich* Freut mich wenn du Ronniespätzchen knuffig fandest.. der arme Kerl ist mein Inoffizielles Sorgenkind...

Lyonessheart: Ich werde demnächst mal in deine Storys reinschauen, versprochen! Bin bloß im Moment ganz gut beschäftigt... Aber nur wegen den Reviews darfst du nie mit dem schreiben aufhören, okay? Du schreibst schließlich für dich, nicht für Reviews, oder? Kann aus Erfahrung sagen das man besser wird je mehr man schreibt. ^^ Bloß nie den Mut verlieren! *schokofrosch reich*

Amelie: *keks geb* Hast recht, da haben sowohl ich als auch mein Beta was übersehen. ^^ Freue mich immer wenn sich Schwarzleserchen zum Reviewen entschließen.. *freu*

Cirana: Gell? Finde die zwei haben einen gaaaanz dicken Schmatzer verdient… *lach*

Ellie172: Da bin ich ja beruhigt… ^^

Carys: *lach* Hmh, ich denke das wirst du noch früh genug rauskriegen... *zwinker*

Ghostbat: *grins* Ich bin Sadist aus Überzeugung... ^_-  Weiterschreiben tu ich aber trotzdem, versprochen!

Soror Lucis: Gibst mir momentan am Laufendenband Grund Stolz auf dich zu sein.. *ganz feste knuddel* Hab dich superdoll lieb! Vielleicht können wir am Wochenende mal wieder was zusammen unternehmen? Kino vielleicht?

Samantha Black: *breitgrins* Achneeee, das Sam.. *knuddeldrück* Schade das die anderen absolut gegen das SamXBlaise Pairing gewesen zu sein scheinen.. ich zerfließe vor mitleid... *lol*  *reicht sam einen schokofrosch* Zum trösten... *gg*  Dreiecksbeziehung? *bricht in irres lachen aus* Ich verrate nichts! Nix, nada, niente...

Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: *tanz* La vie est belle.. und ich krieg das Geld für Pfingsten nicht zusammen.. *heul* Aber ich glaube ja an Wunder.. meistens... Gott, ich bin so froh das euch die Draco/Harry Szene gefallen hat – habe Blut und Wasser geschwitzt deswegen! *knuddeldrück* Hab dich lieb, Große. ^__^

Ralna Malfoy: Hmh, viel Action gibt´s in diesem Chap leider nicht.. aber das kommt noch! Freut mich riesig das euch das lesen dieser Szene genauso viel Spaß gemacht zu haben scheint wie mir das schreiben – ich wird mich bemühen mehr davon zustande zu bringen!

Ashumaniel: Hoffe das Chap gefällt dir!

DreamerNo.1: *strahl* Ein neues Leserchen! *schokofrosch reich* Nya, mir ist es sehr wichtig das meine Fanfics zumindest halbwegs logisch sind – würde ich es zu schnell angehen lassen mit den beiden Süßen, dann könnte ich meine Logik verabschieden. ^__^

Megchen: Du warst das also die von Leaky zum lesen gezwungen wurde.. *lach* Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat!

Maia May: Ach der Kuss.. *grins* Jaja... der kommt noch.. irgendwann...oder auch nicht.. *lol* Die Idee mit der Milch hatte ich übrigens morgens im Zug.. ich schreib des öfteren was zu Mvt wenn ich morgens gegen 7h auf dem Weg nach Köln bin... *knuddeldrück*

Nevathiel: Danke! *strahl*

Jeysi: Na du? *knuddel* Werde mich heute Abend an dein Beta setzen, versprochen!

Kleene: *lach* Ein Draco-Fan? Jetzt sag nicht das du mir den auch noch klaust.. Harry und Blaise bekomme ich dank Leaky und Sam schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen... *zwinker* Nya, wer würde nicht gerne mit Harry tauschen? *seuftz*

MoonyRi: *grins* Hey, ich bin nicht schuld wenn ihr zwei eine Zuckervergiftung kriegt! Blaise? Nya, weißt du, das Problem ist, wenn ich den Kerl **noch** öfter auftauchen lasse, dann mutiert Mvt bald von einer HP/DM zu einer Blaise Story... Aber vielleicht wird ich demnächst was mit Blaisie-Mausi als Hauptperson schreiben.. *zwinker*

Schwarze-witwe: *smile* Ich finds lustig das so viele Leute das dritte Chap so sehr mochten. Ich glaube das war das Kapitel mit dem ich mich am allermeisten gequält habe...

Susy2902: Ich geb mir große Mühe!

Moonshine88: *besorgt keks reich* Kind, was machst du denn bloß? Is was gebrochen? Hoffe es geht dir besser!

Shadeless: *lutscht vergnügt am zuckerfederhalter*Nö, Harry und Ronniespätzchen kriegen kein Mitleid.. *evilgrin* (darfste dir ruhig klauen ^^) dafür haben wir leider keine Zeit... *dreht unschuldig däumchen* Hah! Ich wusste es! Du bist Pink Panther!   
  



	12. Part 11 Schattenherz

Disclaimer: Alles J.K.Rowlings... Aber mein ist der Plot.. dadadamm...

Slash: Och joo.. /**evilgrin/**

Beta: diesmal gar keiner. /**sorgen um soror mach/**

Widmung: Kathi (Leaky Cauldron anno 1985) weil ich jetzt gleich zu ihr fahre /**freu/** 5 Stunden Bahnfahrt...

Aaalso... Da ich bis jetzt noch kein Lebenszeichen von meinem Beta habe /**langsam sorgen mach/** und in ca 10 Minuten auf eine 5 Stündige Bahnfahrt gehe und erst am Montag wiederkomme, kriegt ihr das Kapitel jetzt ungebetat und ohne Reviewbeantwortung. Beides folgt am Montag, versprochen. Wollte euch bloß nach der langen Wartezeit nicht noch länger warten lassen. /**Alleknuddel/**

Hope you´ll enjoy it...

Mächtig viel Theater Akt 1. Part 11 – Schattenherz 

„Ron?" Harry klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal, bekam aber keine antwort.

„Ron, bitte, ich weiß das du da drin bist – kann ich reinkommen?" er lauschte wieder. Keine Reaktion.

Gerade als er überlegte ob er nicht einfach hineingehen sollte, langte ein Arm an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Harry blickte in Seamus breit grinsendes Gesicht. „Echt Alter, du hast wirklich viel dafür übrig dir dein Leben unnötig kompliziert zu machen, kann das sein?"

_/Wenn der wüsste wie recht er damit hat./_ Harry seufzte lautlos.

"Danke Seamus. Würdest du uns n´Moment  alleine lassen?", bat er dann.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir befehl." In den blauen Augen des Iren blitzte der Schalk „Aber sei nett zu dem armen kleinen..."

Harry schnaubte bei dieser Umschreibung von Ron, der inzwischen fast alle Gryffindors überragte.

„Ron?" Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, und setzte sich dann auf  das Bett des rothaarigen, wo dieser zusammengekringelt lag. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns mal über diese Sache mit Blaise unterhalten..."

„Wo sind Harry und Malfoy?"

„Potter Umkleide, Malfoy heute nicht benötigt."

„Ein Problem weniger. Fred und George?"

„Glänzen durch Abwesenheit."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich darüber freuen oder ärger soll.", gestand Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Freu dich lieber, das leben ist zu kurz um sich allzu oft zu ärgern." Blaise streckte die Arme und begegnete dem forschenden Blick der Regisseurin mit einem halben grinsen. „Wollen wir nicht anfangen?"

„Doch, natürlich...Ich mache mir bloß Gedanken darüber, was Fred und George wohl gerade anstellen."

„Lass es. Es ist ungesund."

„Exakt."

„Hofstaat! Wir proben heute wieder den ersten Akt – wo ist die gute Fee? Seamus hör auf zu flirten und komm her!"

„Aye, aye Kapitän." Seamus verbeugte sich vor den Mädchen mit denen er geredet hatte und salutierte grinsend in Hermines Richtung, bevor er seinen Platz einnahm.

„Naja, du hast eine würdige Vertretung für die Zwillinge, nicht wahr?"

Hermine warf Blaise einen gereizten Blick zu, den dieser mit einem belustigten Schulternzucken quittierte, bevor er sich in Richtung Bühne verzog.

„Also – Gute Fee, dein Auftritt."

„Niemand vermag den Fluch zu lösen, den die böse Fee über unsere liebreizende Prinzessin verhängt hat..." Seamus schwenkte dramatisch seine Arme „Nichts und niemand wird sie bewahren können..."  an dieser Stelle entstand ein kurzes Schweigen, in das Hermine schließlich hineinschrie „Hofstaat!"

Cirka zwanzig Köpfe mit fragenden Mienen wandten sich ruckartig der Regisseurin zu.

Hermine seufzte auf „Wehklagen?"

Einen Liedschlag später brachen Feen, Diener, Gäste, Königsfamilie in ohrenbetäubendes Heulen und Kreischen aus.

„Das reicht!" Hermines Stimme ging in dem Geschrei vollkommen unter. „Ihr sollt aufhören!" Entnervt schwenkte sie schließlich den Zauberstab „Totus Silencium."

Erholsame Stille legte sich über die Große Halle. Harry wollte gerade genau das zu der neben ihm stehenden Mandy sagen, musste aber feststellen, das auch er nicht mehr sprechen konnte – ebenso wie jeder andere in der Halle. Ein Blick in Richtung Hermine zeigte, das auch sie, eine Hand fassungslos an ihre Kehle gelegt, ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr reden konnte.

/Das ist definitiv nicht gut./

Hilflos sah Hermine sich in der Halle um, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel, und auf Blaise, der auf sie zugerannt kam.

Rasch kritzelte sie einige Zeilen auf einen Zettel, das sie aus dem Stapel Papiere, den sie stets während der Proben mit sich herumschleppte, hervorzog.

„Sucht irgendeinen Lehrer, der den Spruch aufhebt."

Harry und Blaise verständigten sich durch ein Nicken, und verließen dann gemeinsam die Halle.

Der erste Lehrer, dem sie auf den Fluren begegneten war Professor Flitwick. Da sich jedoch weder der Slytherin, noch Harry wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatten wie genau sie dem betreffenden Lehrer klarmachen wollten das er einen Gegenzauber sprechen sollte,  dauerte es einige Zeit, bis sie sich verständlich gemacht hatten. Schließlich schaffen sie es dann aber doch noch, und mit einem „Finite" waren die beiden schließlich von ihrem Schweigen befreit.

Blaise machte sich direkt auf den Rückweg. Harry bedankte sich noch einmal bei Professor Flitwick, bevor er hinter Blaise herrannte.

„Ich wollte noch mit dir reden, Zabini.", begann er nachdem er den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin eingeholt hatte.

Blaise blieb stehen und maß Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Schon wieder?", fragte er dann grinsend.

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Bitte was?" Blaise zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte wir wären uns einige gewesen, das ich dir darüber nichts sagen werde, oder?"

„Ich will wissen, ob du Ron liebst."

Blaise seufzte genervt auf, und verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist lästig, Potter. Wenn du´s unbedingt wissen willst – ich steh auf ihn."

„Das war nicht meine Frage."

Der Slytherin zuckte zur Antwort nur gleichgültig die Schultern. „Was ist das denn auch für ne Frage? Er sieht gut aus, ist süß, ist gut im -" Harry legte mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck seine Hand auf den Mund des anderen.

„D-" er räusperte sich „DAS wollte ich definitiv **nicht** wissen! Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht mal bitte eine sinnvolle Antwort geben?"

„Ngur guu gerre. Genn gu geinge Gankh ga geggingkst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Bitte was? Oh." Ern nahm die Hand vom Mund des Slytherins.

„Danke."

„Also?"

„Was also? Im ernst Potter, was willst du eigentlich von mir hören? Mal ganz abgesehen davon das es dich Rons Beziehungen nicht zu interessieren haben - Falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, ich bin ein Slytherin. Und mein Gefühlsleben geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Hör auf dich in alles einzumischen Potter – ansonsten wird es dir leid tun." damit ließ er den Gryffindor stehen.

Harry starrte ihm wütend nach, unfähig zu irgendeiner Erwiderung.

„Hui. Du hast ihn wütend gemacht. Gratuliere, das ist schwierig genug." Draco trat klatschend aus den Schatten heraus.

Harry stöhnte. „Kann man denn nirgendwo hingehen ohne einem von euch zu begegnen?"

Draco grinste „Nein."

„Das hatte ich befürchtet.", gab Harry zurück.

Daraufhin schwiegen beide.

_/Warum_ _stehe ich hier eigentlich noch?/_ Harry wippte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, machte aber dennoch keine Anstalten in die Große Halle zurückzukehren.

So stand er weiter da, Gesicht zu Gesicht zu seinem Erzfeind, schweigend.

„Du weichst mir aus.", durchbrach Draco schließlich die Stille.

Statt einer Antwort wurde Harry rot, was Draco wiederum ein grinsen entlockte.

„Und eine Antwort auf meine Frage von gestern habe ich auch noch nicht bekommen..." er umfasste die Handgelenke des schwarzhaarigen und presste Harry mit der Leichtigkeit, mit der er es mit einer Puppe getan hätte, gegen die Wand.

_/Scheiße. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Der Kerl ist kleiner als ich, warum stoße ich ihn nicht einfach weg? Warum tue ich es nicht genau JETZT?/_  Dies waren die vorerst letzten klaren Gedanken die Harry zustande brachte. Denn kurz  darauf beugte sich Draco näher an ihn heran.

„Nun?" Dracos Stimme an seinem Ohr, warm, weich wie Honig, bewirkte das sich die feinen Härchen in Harrys Nacken aufstellten, und sandte Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter.

„Was ist, hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?" Draco liebte es. Sein Körper an dem des anderen, der unverwechselbare Geruch des Gryffindors, die warme Haut  an seiner, so nah das er die Wärme, das Schlagen des Herzens in der Brust fühlen konnte... /_Ein gestohlenes Stück vom Himmel./_ Schoß ihm kurz durch den Kopf.

Harrys Welt geriet endgültig aus dem Gleichgewicht, als Draco leise in sein Ohr wisperte „Was ist Harry...? Mache ich dich so sprachlos?"

Bevor das umnebelte Hirn des Gryffindors aber auch nur eine Sekunde Zeit hatte sich wirklich über den Amüsierten Tonfall des anderen zu ärgern, oder gar eine wie auch immer geartete Antwort zu geben, begann dieser sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Und zum ersten Mal war Harry wirklich froh über Dracos Hände, die ihn an die Wand gepresst hielten. Andernfalls hätte er sich in diesem Augenblick auf dem Boden wiedergefunden.

Unwillkürlich seufzte er leise auf. Die Zunge des Blonden fuhr sanft die Form von Harrys Ohr nach, den Körper nahtlos an seinen gepresst. Plötzlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins aus, er nahm Harrys Ohrläppchen sanft zwischen sein Zähne und zog daran, war Harry wieder leise aufseufzen ließ.

„Hattest du nicht Zabini gegenüber behauptet, nicht schwul zu sein?" Dracos Tonfall war eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Triumph „Da fühle ich doch etwas ganz anderes..." Sein warmer Atem geisterte über Harrys Wange, hin zu den Lippen, die sich leicht öffneten. Harry schloss die Augen. Was auch immer er tun sollte, was auch immer er normalerweise wollte, war nichts mehr als ein Hauch hinter dem übermächtigen Bedürfnis, von Draco geküsst zu werden.

Draco beugte sich vor, seine Lippen näherten sich den geteilten Harrys, als-"

„HARRY. MALFOY."

„Hermine?" , fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Malfoy, lass Harry los.", sagte Hermine im Tonfall einer entnervten Kindergärtnerin. „Und du..." Ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, als sie Harry am Kragen packte. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, mich einfach so in der Großen Halle sitzen zu lassen???? Ich habe fast zwei Stunden lang darauf gewartet das endlich einer von euch beiden Idioten kommt und den Fluch aufhebt, und was ist? Du hast nichts besseres zu tun als dich in den Gängen mit Malfoy anzulegen!"

„Hermine, ich kann dir das erklären..."

„Erklären? ERKLÄREN? DU GEHST DEINEN STREITEREIEN NACH WÄHREND ICH IN DER HALLE AUF EUCH WARTE WAS BITTE WILLST DU MIR ERKLÄREN???"

Harry sah Hermine fassungslos an, die mit Zornrotem Gesicht vor ihm stand, sah zu Draco, der vor unterdrücktem Lachen ebenfalls sehr rot im Gesicht war, und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

_/Bitte lass das alles nur einer dieser surrealen, verrückten Alpträume sein./_

 Anscheinend war das aber nicht der Fall, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich an der Situation nichts verändert. _/Scheiß Spiel./_

„Hmm..." der rothaarige lehnte sich nach vorne, näher an seinen Geliebten heran.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich Fred und George mal wirklich und wahrhaftig dankbar für einen ihrer streife sein würde.", seufzte er, nachdem sie sich kurzweilig voneinander getrennt hatten.

„Also hatten sie Schuld an der Sache mit dem Spruch?", fragte Blaise interessiert, während er mit dem Finger über Rons Oberkörper strich.

„Hmhmm..." er seuftzte wieder, fasste dann energisch nach der Hand des dunkelhaarigen, und zog sie von sich weg. „Ich kann nicht denken wenn du das machst." , erklärte er, während er rot wurde.

Blaise grinste ihn an „Wer sagt das du´s sollst?"

Tbc...


	13. Part 12 Friday I´m in love

* * *

Disclaimer: HP gehört JK Rowling, „Friday I´m in love" The Cure und mir.. ja, mir eigentlich nur der Plot…

Slash: Kann man das essen? **/gg/ **Wer das bis jetzt noch nicht weiß, dem hilft auch der Hinweis nicht mehr...

Beta: Die eine und einzige Soror Lucis

Widmung: Meinen Mädels – der Samstag wird mir noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben – ihr seit die besten!

Schuld an diesem Kapitel haben: Eine ungesunde Mischung an Musik, die Rocky Horror Picture Show, und der Frankie aus dem darauf beruhenden Musical Creatures /**sabber**/ Und vor allen dingen „Friday I´m in love" von The Cure...

A/N: **/jongliert mit Zitrusfrüchten/** Hmh? Oh, Hi :-)

Ich präsentiere voller Stolz - das 12 Kapitel von Mächtig viel Theater!!! **/bemerkt die bösen Gesichter der Leser/ **Öhm... Nya, ich weiß das ich spät dran bin... /**weicht den blicken aus**/ aber hey, dafür ist das hier das längste Chap in der Geschichte von Mvt!

Es ist übrigens das Vorletzte im ersten Akt – diesmal wirklich. :-) Außerdem wird es wohl das letzte vor den Sommerferien sein – ich bin einen großteil der Ferien weg, deswegen. Es kann bloß noch sein, das ein kleines Interlude kommt, aber ein Chap - dafür müsste das Plotbunny mich schon ganz böse beißen :-)...

Übrigens, wie steht´s mit Lime/Lemon in MvT? Ist das gewünscht? Oder lieber nicht? Ich will nichts versprechen, aber mich würde es ganz einfach mal interessieren zu hören was darüber gedacht wird...

* * *

**Mächtig viel Theater Akt 1. Part 12 – Friday I´m in love**

Es war still im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ungewöhnlich still für einen Sonntag Abend.

Hermine klatschte in die Hände „Ich habs geschafft!" Befriedigt schlug sie die vor ihr liegenden Bücher zu und rollte ihr Pergament zusammen.

„Hääh?", kam es von Ron und Harry im Chor, die, die Köpfe auf den Tisch gelegt, kurz vorm einschlafen waren.

„Müsst ihr nicht eigentlich noch eine Rolle Pergament für Geschichte der Zauberei schreiben?", fragte Hermine mahnend.

Ron stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Doch...", antwortete Harry, der auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt da hing, und mit seiner Feder Rons Hals kitzelte.

„Und warum tut ihr es dann nicht?"

„Zu müde", antwortete Harry knapp, und fuhr fort Ron zu piesacken.

„Huii...", erklang es hinter ihnen.

„Ronniespätzchen, ist das ein Knutschfleck?"

Ron hob den Kopf, sah seine grinsenden Zwillingsbrüder und drehte den Kopf seufzend wieder von ihnen weg.

„Haut ab", brummelte er.

„Also Ronnie, ist das eine Art mit seinen großen Brüdern zu reden?", empörte sich Fred.

„Harry..."

„Hm?"

„Bitte mach sie weg."

„Dääh... Nee."

„Du bist kein guter Freund."

„Das sagt der richtige. Wer pennt denn hier auf unseren Hausaufgaben?"

„Ach lass mich..."

„Hat Ronniespätzchen einen Kater?"

„Ist Ronnylein gestern erst spät nachts aus den Kerkern nach Hause ins heimische Bettchen geschlichen?"

„Schön wärs wenn's Nacht gewesen wäre." Harry warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du nicht auch ohne das die ganze Nacht wachgelegen hättest."

„Woher willst du das denn bitte wissen?"

„Weil die ganze Zeit Licht durch deine Vorhänge kam. Hat Neville erzählt."

Harry warf Neville, der auf einem der flauschigen Sessel eingeschlafen war, einen bösen Blick zu. Okay, er hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen, nachdem Hermine ihn angeschrieen hatte bis sie heiser war und Malfoy... ja Malfoy... Harry spürte wie ihm wieder dir röte ins Gesicht kroch. /_Später drüber nachdenken. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Am besten gar nicht, angesichts der bööösen Nebeneffekte.../ _Harry wurde, soweit möglich, noch röter. Er räusperte sich.

„Elende Petze", schaffte er es dann schließlich zu sagen.

„Na, na..." Seamus, der gerade die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunter kam, grinste Harry an, wandte sich dann aber an die Zwillinge.

„Meine Lieben...", er schüttelte erst Fred, dann George die Hand, „Ich denke wir haben etwas zu besprechen?" Die drei grinsten sich beunruhigend breit an.

„Mooment, hier geblieben!" Hermine packte George der ihr am nächsten Stand, am Ärmel. „Ich habe gehört das ihr.. An meinem Zauberstab herumgespielt habt als ich ihn gestern vor der Probe kurz beiseite legte?"

„Wie soll das möglich sein?", fragte Fred unschuldig.

„Ja, wir waren ja - leider – nicht anwesend. Wie sollten wir da mit deinem Zauberstab gespielt haben?", ergänzte George

„Wieso, war etwas damit?", fuhr Fred fort.

„Als ob ihr das nicht wüsstet", fauchte Hermine.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung wovon du redest, Liebes.."

„Aber dein Misstrauen verletzt uns zutiefst!"

„Komm Seamus, wir brauchen jetzt etwas erheiterndes um uns zu trösten...", mit diesem Worten und einem weiteren Grinsen zogen sie den blonden Iren, der den drei Gryffindors fröhlich zuwinkte, hinter sich her aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das war.." ,begann Ron

„unheimlich" , endete Harry.

**_

* * *

I don´t care if monday´s blue…

_**

**Montag morgen, Zaubertränke:**

Missvergnügt sah Draco Malfoy durch den Zaubertränkeraum. Die Schüler saßen – größtenteils schweißgebadet - vor ihren Kesseln, und versuchten verzweifelt ihren Trank die richtige Farbe – blau - annehmen zu lassen.

_/Schlaftrank, pha. Kinderkram./_ Sein Blick fiel auf die bemerkenswert leere letzte Reihe, in der zwei Plätze am heutigen Tag unberührt geblieben waren.

_/Potter und Wiesel./ _Beide waren schon beim Frühstück nicht aufgetaucht. Ärgerlich, zumal er mit Potter hatte - **reden** - wollen... es konnte ja schließlich nicht so weiter gehen. Es war absolut unwürdig für einen Malfoy, dauernd hinter etwas herzujagen das er doch nicht bekam. Es war vor allen Dingen frustrierend.

„Machst du dir Sorgen, Dracilein?", säuselte Blaise.

Statt einer Antwort ergriff Draco ohne hinzugucken einen Büschel Minze und warf ihn in Blaises Kessel. Der Inhalt verfärbte sich von klarem blau in sumpfiges Grün.

Draco grinste als Blaise laut fluchte, und dafür einen bösen Blick von Snape erntete. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag doch nicht so schlecht werden wie er gedacht hatte? Potter würde er heute schon noch erwischen... jetzt war erst einmal Beschäftigungstherapie angesagt. Nachlässig, und ohne den wirklich extremst erbosten Blaise neben sich zu beachten, langte er in seine Tasche und zog ein langes Gummi heraus.

Dann ergriff er eins der Schneckenhäuser, deren Inhalt er zuvor in seinen bereits fertiggestellten Trank gegeben hatte, legte an und schoss gradewegs in Richtung Longbottom. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, das Neville vor Schreck den Inhalt der Flasche, den er gerade beimischte, samt Gefäß in seinen Kessel fallen lassen würde...

** .................**

Müde räkelte Harry sich, und blickte verschlafen auf seine Armbanduhr. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Scheiße. Oh, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Warum zum Teufel haben die uns nicht geweckt? Ron – Rooon!", er schüttelte seinen Freund, der sich gerade in einer innigen Umarmung mit seinem Kissen befand.

„Ron verdammt wach auf!"

Ron murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Blaisiiieee...." klang. Harry sah verzweifelt auf den friedlich schlafenden Rothaarigen hinunter.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine weißen Gegenstand auf dem unordentlichen Fußboden. Fies grinsend griff er nach der Feder, die er am Abend achtlos zusammen mit seinen Hausaufgaben und Büchern auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen, und begann Ron zu kitzeln.

„Ronnieee...", sagte Harry in einem leisen Singsang.

„Mhmmph." Im Schlaf schlug Ron nach der Feder.

„Ronnie, eine Spinne..."

„Aaargh!"

**Montag Mittag, Große Halle**

„Warum habt ihr uns nicht geweckt?", fragte Harry Seamus, der am oberen Ende des Haustisches saß, und der darüber hinaus der erste greifbare Gryffindor ihrer Klassenstufe am ansonsten erstaunlich leeren Haustisch war.

„Najaa...", meinte der Ire gedehnt und schwenkte ein Stück Brot „Du hast Sachen nach mir geworfen – Bücher, Schuhe, Kröten..." Er zeigte Harry eine Beule unter seinem kurzen blonden Pony „Ich wollte diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung nicht weiter vertiefen.

Und nachdem Ron Neville fast ins Bett gezogen hatte, und wir den armen Kleinen nur mit viel Mühe befreit bekamen, wollte ihn keiner mehr wecken...", grinste er.

„Wo wir grad bei Neville sind...?" Harry blickte den leeren Tisch hinunter. „Wo sind denn Hermine, Lavender und so weiter abgeblieben?"

„Krankenflügel." Seamus kaute an seinem Brot „Ebenso wie Malfoy, Zabini und Nott. Haben alle was von Nevilles Trank abbekommen..."

„Ugh. Darf Snape das überhaupt? Ich mein, gut, **einen** Schüler vergiften, okay, aber die halbe Klasse?", fragte Ron, mit einem leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Dummkopf. Sie haben ihn nicht getrunken, sondern viel mehr eine Mischung aus Schlaftrank a la Neville, inklusiver einer übermenge des komischen grünen Zeugs das wir für Zaubertränke haben müssen – das in dieser großen Flasche, das wir zu Anfang des Schuljahres kaufen mussten - ihr wisst nicht zufällig was das ist, oder?", fragte er Harry und Ron interessiert.

Beide schüttelten (wie angesichts ihrer nicht existenten Zaubertränkekenntnisse nicht anders als erwartet)den Kopf.

„Schade... naja, und plus das Schneckengehäuse das Malfoy auf Neville geschossen hat, direkt auf die Haut abbekommen... uff, ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie das gestunken hat... Jedenfalls bekamen sie alle so komische Pusteln..."

Während des gesamten Tages fand der Unterricht also in dezimierter Form statt.

****

******_

* * *

Monday you can hold your head…  
  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I don´t care if Monday´s blue_**

****

**_Tuesday´s gray..._**

**Dienstag Nachmittag, irgendwo in Hogwarts:**

Schlecht gelaunt lief Draco durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Nachdem er den gestrigen Tag im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte, war es Draco bis jetzt weder gelungen Harry nach oder während des Unterrichts anzusprechen, noch ihn während der kurzen heutigen Besprechung dieses vermaledeiten Theaterstückes abzupassen.

Zu allem Überfluss war diese komische kleine Hufflepuff-Tusse die ganze Zeit um den Gryffindor herumgeschwirrt, was ein unangenehmes Gefühl in Dracos Magen auslöste, und ihm dermaßen an den Nerven zerrte, das er versucht gewesen war sie zu verfluchen.

/Alles in allem stand heute dem gestrigen Tag in nichts nach. Warum habe ich nur das dumpfe Gefühl das diese Woche unter einem schlechten Stern steht? Pha. Alles Quatsch./

Er fand Harry schließlich in der Bibliothek, wo er über einem dicken halb verfallenen Wälzer brütete. Um ihn herum waren Bücher über Handlesekunst verteilt.

_/Fleißig, fleißig./_ Sie mussten diese Woche einen Aufsatz in Wahrsagen zu eben diesem Thema abliefern.

„Potter...Ich darf mich doch setzen, oder?" Er ließ sich ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches nieder.

„Also..."

„Was?" , fauchte der Schwarzhaarige aggressiv, und hob den Kopf.

„Ich wollte..", begann Draco

„Da." Harry schmiss dem völlig verblüfften Draco das Buch in den Schoß. „Ich hab weder Zeit noch Lust auf Streitereien, außerdem bin ich schon fertig." Mit diesen Worten raffte er seine Siebensachen – und flüchtete.

„Aber – Potter bleib stehen!"

Harry drehte sich herum und schnitt Draco eine Grimasse „Ich denk ja gar nicht dran! Wer weiß was du dann wieder-"

„Ruhe!" erklang die kreischende Stimme der Bibliothekarin, die jetzt mit großen Schritten auf Draco zugestapft kam. „Wie können sie es wagen – Herumschreien, und dann auch noch mit meinen Büchern herumschmeißen – Sie deutete auf den Boden, wo das alte Buch gelandet war nachdem er aufgesprungen war.

Draco versuchte unterdessen unauffällig zu verschwinden, um Harry zu folgen.

„Stehen geblieben! So kommen Sie mir nicht davon..."

* * *

******_I don´t care if Monday´s blue_**

** _Tuesday´s gray..._**

**_ and wendsday too..._**

**Mittwoch Morgen, Schlafsaal der Slytherins:**

Draco wollte nicht aufstehen. Er wollte es wirklich nicht. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte sich die Welt gegen ihn verschworen.

„Draco, steh auf."

Einfach nicht reagieren. Einfach so tun als ob er die Stimme seines besten Freundes, des perversen Lüstlings, nicht gehört hätte.

„Ich weiß das du wach bist."

Das weiß ich auch, aber mein Körper ist ganz anderer Meinung. Und es ist ungesund nicht auf seinen Körper zu hören.

****

„Wolltest du nicht heute mit Potter reden?"

_/Hmm, Potter. Noch ein Grund im Bett zu bleiben./ _Er begann mit geschlossenen Augen zu grinsen. /_Das ist gut, das ist seehr gut. Potter vorstellen ist wesentlich angenehmer als Potter überreden. Potter nackt. Unter der Dusche. Wasser das seinen Körper hinunterläuft, von dem Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen, den schlanken Hals hinunter über den schlanken Brustkorb hinab bis hin zu -/_

„Wieso bin ich bloß mit dir als Zimmernachbarn geschlagen, kannst du mir das mal sagen? Überhaupt sollte ich dich lieber ignorieren, und zu spät und ohne Frühstück in den Unterricht kommen lassen, als Strafe dafür das ich deinetwegen Ron letzte **und **vorletzte Nacht nicht sehen konnte."

/Sei still sei still sei still. Also, noch mal. Potter na-/

„Draco, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufstehst hole ich Pansy."

„Das traust du dich nur einmal.", sagte Draco mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen – /_Nicht die Augen aufmachen – wo war ich? Po-/_

„Naja, denke ich auch. Die Vorstellung von einer dich vergewaltigenden Pansy ist wirklich zu widerlich."

Frustriert aufseufzend setzte der Blonde sich auf, und warf Blaise einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Danke, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich ohne deinen morgendlichen Du-bist-todgeweiht-Zabini - Blick überleben sollte."

**Mittwoch Nachmittag, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**

Der Tag verging quälend langsam für den frustrierten Draco. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen alle – die gesamte verdammte Klasse, oder noch besser, sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer und sonstiges einfach in die nächste Woche – oder den nächsten Monat – zu hexen, damit er in aller Ruhe über Harry herfallen konnte. Ja. Herfallen. Das war gut. Draco grinste vor sich hin.

Unterdessen warf Harry immer wieder nervöse Blicke in Richtung seines blonden Widersachers, der sich im Moment alles andere als normal verhielt. Oh nein. Nach dem – Zwischenfall – während der Probe hatte er sich so weit wie möglich von dem Slytherin ferngehalten. Sogar die Flucht aus der Bibliothek war ihm gelungen. Dennoch beunruhigte ihn der abwesende, an ihm festklebende Blick Malfoys doch sehr... Nicht das er Dracos Annäherungsversuche ernst nehmen würde – natürlich nicht. Draco Malfoy hatte schon seit Jahren nichts anderes im Sinne als ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Aber gerade in den letzten paar Tagen waren seine Versuche anscheinend immer erfolgreicher geworden... Harry spürte wie ihm trotz der herbstlichen Kälte warm wurde.

In diesem Moment kam eine Zweitklässlerin mit roter Nase und völlig außer Atem angerannt. „Harry Potter.... soll... zu.. Professor Dumbledore ins Büro.. jetzt gleich..."

**_

* * *

…Tuesday, wednesday stay in bed…_**

****

****

****

****

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**_I don´t care if Monday´s blue_**

**_Tuesday´s gray..._**

**_and wendsday too..._**

_**Thursday I don´t care about you…**_

**Donnerstag Abend, Große Halle, Proben für „Dornröschen"**

Gelangweilt ließ Harry seine Beine baumeln. Er saß auf einem der Tische, in der Hand ein Manuskript, und lauschte Ginny, die versuchte, aus dem Kopf ihren Text aufzusagen. Während er nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Er selbst hatte heute offiziell keine Probe, war aber dennoch von Hermine gezwungen worden anwesend zu sein.

Er versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, als sein Blick auf Draco fiel, der ihn breit angrinste, und dann gemächlich näher kam.

Harry schluckte. Der Anblick des Slytherins, der lasziv grinste und mit katzenhaften Eleganz auf ihn zusteuerte, brachte sein Herz dazu wie wild zu klopfen.

_/Nicht schon wieder – oh, bitte, wenn da oben irgendwer ist -/_

„Potter..."

/_Oh nein, diesmal nicht!/_ Der schwarzhaarige sprang unter den erstaunten Blicken der umherstehenden auf den Tisch. Klirrend zersprangen Geschirr und Gläser, Requisiten für das Stück, auf dem Boden.

„Bleib stehen, Potter!"

Harry sprang auf einen gegenüberliegenden Tisch, und streckte Draco im Lauf die Zunge heraus. _/Pha. Hättest du wohl gerne/_

„Verdammt, Potter du – du tust ja gerade so als ob ich dich fressen wollte!"_/Will ich zwar, tut aber nix zur Sache./ _

Harry warf dem blonden einen spöttischen Blick zu, grinste, kletterte am ende des Tisches hinunter und rannte schließlich aus der Halle.

**Donnerstag Abend, später, Schlafsaal der Slytherins**

Draco starrte die Wand an. „Das Schicksal hasst mich."

**_

* * *

…or thursday watch the walls instead…

_**


	14. Part 13 Finally

Disclaimer: HP gehört JK Rowling, „Nothing else matters" gehört Metallica…

Slash: /**gähn/** Hmh?

Beta: Soror Lucis – was wäre MvT ohne deine liebevollen Holzhammermethoden, mich zu vernünftiger Rechtschreibung zu bewegen? Ohne deine Comments wäre MvT nicht was es ist – danke für alles Große! Auf die nächsten 15 Jahre!

A/N Ja, ich weiß. Ihr wartet schon ewig auf dieses Chap. /**Sigh/** Hätte ich früher gekonnt, dann hättet ihr es früher bekommen. Bei mir ist im Moment jede Menge los – da ich jetzt Praktikum mache, arbeite ich einen grossteil der Woche ganztags (genaugenommen von Montags bis Donnerstags) und falle danach nur noch Tod ins Bett. Samstags hab ich Schule. -- Dazu kommt noch Fahrschule und Phasenberichte... Dadurch leidet das schreiben eben sehr. Aber ich bemüh mich, okay?

Mit diesem Chap endet der erste Akt – zwei Kommen noch Ich denke, ihr dürft gespannt sein.. Nähere Infos zu Updates usw. könnt ihr ab jetzt übrigens ab jetzt auch meinem Livejournal entnehmen /**werbungmach**/ Den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil!

* * *

**Mächtig viel Theater Akt 1. Part 13 – Finally...**

"Also, nachdem wir das nun geklärt haben...Drac, hallo? Kommst du jetzt endlich?"

Draco sah ihn in komischer Verzweiflung an „Was machen wir mit Potter?"

Blaise warf einen Blick auf den – immer noch bewegungsunfähigen – Harry, dessen Augen vor Zorn funkelten /_Oups. Das ist definitiv nicht gut../_

„Wie gut, dass das dein Problem, und nicht meins ist", der Schwarzhaarige schlug seinem Freund breit grinsend auf die Schulter.

„Also, Draco, überleg dir ob du ihn hier lassen und seinen Zorn auf dich ziehen willst, oder ob du ihn freilässt – im Falle des letzteren würde ich dich aber bitten das erst zu tun, wenn ich hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden bin... Entscheide dich für eines der beiden Übel. Viel Glück – und sieh zu das du noch in einem Stück bist wenn du zu Snape kommst..." Mit diesen Worten nahm Blaise die Beine in die Hand und suchte das Weite.

Draco schluckte.

„Malfoy. Du bist so was von tot!", zischte Harry, „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich küssen werde – und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue, diese Probe wird nicht statt finden!"

_/Mamii.../_Es war eines Slytherins unwürdig solche Angst zu haben. ABER hierbei handelte es sich immerhin um Harry Potter! /_Tolles Argument/_

„Das werden wir noch sehn. Ich kriege immer was ich will, Potter und ich – „

„Oh, hör auf, ich kann´s nicht mehr hören!" Harry sah ihn entnervt an. "Pass auf, wir machen einen Deal, du beendest auf der Stelle den Zauber, ich sehe davon ab dich dafür umzubringen, und dann sorge ich dafür das die Kussszene ausfällt. Dann können du und ich bald eigene Wege gehen, das Problem ist beseitigt, du kannst aufhören deine Casanovaambitionen an mir auszuleben, und alle sind glücklich..."

„Wer hat behauptet das ich das will?" Draco beugte sich so nah an Harry heran dass dieser den heißen Atmen des Slytherins auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Was wenn ich keine Lust habe, damit aufzuhören?" Sein Mund glitt so nahe an Harrys Wange vorbei, dass dieser meinte die Lippen des anderen spüren zu müssen. „Was, wenn ich jetzt die Vermutung äußere..." Eine Hand glitt von der Wand, gegen die er sich abgestützt hatte über Harrys Oberkörper hinab, und verweilte an dessen Hosenbund „..., dass du gar nicht so sehr willst, dass ich aufhöre, wie du ständig beteuerst?" Seine Hand glitt endgültig tiefer, und Harrys Wangen gingen von hellrosa in dunkelrot über.

„Wir sehn uns heute Abend, Potter." Draco löste sich breit grinsend von dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. „Ich freu mich..." Mit diesen Worten lief er den Gang hinunter und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Zurück blieb ein bewegungsunfähiger, dunkelroter, wütender Harry mit einem dringenden Problem in der Hose.

* * *

„Danke Mädels.." Harry schenkte den beiden Viertklässlerinnen, die ihn befreit hatten ein letztes strahlendes Lächeln, schaffte es mit knapper Not sich ein Augenverdrehen zu verkneifen, als die beiden wieder kicherten, und stampfte dann zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

_/Wer auch immer auf diese verdammte Idee mit dem Theaterstück gekommen ist – er wird LEIDEN!!!/_ Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Warum war er mit einem notorischen Quälgeist wie Draco Malfoy geschlagen? _Das Leben ist hart und ungerecht./_ Aber jetzt reichte es. Er würde diese Szene nicht spielen. Um nichts in der Welt. Hermine **konnte** ihn nicht zwingen. Immerhin hatte er das Argument das Malfoy irgendetwas plante – auch wenn Voldemort tot war, so gab es immer noch genug Todesser, die natürlich nichts besseres zu tun hatten als Harry Potter auf den Geist zu gehen.

Ohja, drei Stunden auf dem eiskalten Boden liegen, konnte zu tiefschürfenden Erkenntnissen führen! _/Es ist ganz einfach. Ich gehe zu Hermine, rede mit ihr, und dann ist das ganze vorbei. Alles wird wieder wie früher./, _Kein flirtender, ihn verführender Draco Malfoy mehr, keine Verfolgungsjagden, die immer damit endeten, dass Draco Harry in pikante Situationen brachte, keine verwirrenden Gefühle mehr, die absurde Auswirkungen auf deinen Körper hatten...

Harry spürte wie er rot wurde. _/Das muss einfach ein Ende haben. Rivalität hin oder her – ich habe kein gesteigertes Bedürfnis mich von Draco Malfoy verfluchen oder umbringen zu lassen./ _Das war die Erkenntnis (...), zu der er gekommen war. Es musste irgendetwas dahinterstecken, wenn Malfoy sich an ihn heranschmiss. Und das hatte mit lauschigen Stunden in einem großen Bett ganz bestimmt eher weniger zu tun.

* * *

„Hermine." Mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck und wehendem Umhang, der einem gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer Ehre gemacht hätte stürmte Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry! Wie schön, dass du-"

„Ich werde diese Kussszene nicht spielen."

„Hermine runzelte gereizt die Stirn „Also bitte, Harry, stell dich doch nicht so an. Es ist doch nur ein Kuss.."

„NUR EIN KUSS???" Harry sah sie an, als wollte er sie mit seinen Blicken erdolchen. „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, dass ist jener Mini-Todesser der mir seit dem ersten Jahr mein Leben regelmäßig zur Hölle macht, und du sagst, es ist NUR ein Kuss?"

„Naja, du musst ihn noch nicht einmal küssen..." Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln „Da du die Prinzessin bist, wird er dich küssen."

„Oh. Wundervoll. Großartig. Davon träume ich nachts, Hermine, von Draco Malfoy geküsst zu werden."

„Ich weiß echt nicht wo dein Problem ist, Harry" , sagte Hermine leicht gereizt.

„Mein Problem ist Malfoy! Und dieses verdammte Stück!"

„Harry Potter, hör auf mich anzuschreien." Hermine sprang auf und rollte energisch ihre Pergamentrollen zusammen. „Wenn es dich so nervt, dann geh zu McGonagall und beschwer dich" Sie sucht dich ohnehin schon seit Stunden. Und.." Sie schenkte ihm ein fast boshaftes Lächeln „Sie ist ziemlich sauer, weil du verschwunden warst."

* * *

Mehr als eine Stunde später, trat ein ziemlich bleicher Harry aus McGonagalls Büro. Das Leben hasste ihn. Er hatte sich eine Gardinenpredigt anhören dürften, in der mehr als einmal die Worte „Vorurteile" „Häuserverständnis" „Toleranz" und „Erwachsenwerden" gefallen waren.

„Sie sagt, dass Malfoy keine Bedrohung für mich darstellt", teilte er der abwartend schauenden Hermine mit.

„Ich hab´s dir gesagt", meinte Hermine.

Er warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Klar, dass du wieder drauf rumreiten musst."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls hast du es geschafft so lange bei McGonagall herumzuhängen, dass es jetzt Zeit für die Proben ist."

* * *

Die Stimmung in der Großen Halle konnte man kaum anders als frostig bezeichnen. Harry stotterte sich durch seinen Text, Hermine war entnervt – der einzige der guter Laune war, war Draco, was die Stimmung der beiden Gryffindors allerdings nicht wirklich hob.

„Oh, mein holder Prinz", sagte Harry, mit einer so feurigen Begeisterung, bei der jeder Goldfisch zu Eis erstarrt wäre. „Ihr seit gekomm – gekommen um mich zu erretten."

„Okay Harry!", fauchte Hermine. „Ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun, und mit dem Ende der Szene anfangen, aber da du ja noch nicht mal fähig bist, deinen Text richtig zu sprechen, werden wir jetzt diese verdammte Kussszene proben. Malfoy..." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erschuf sie eine Dornenwand, und drückte Draco ein Schwert in die Hand.

„Den Drachen denkst du dir jetzt einfach mal. Los."

Draco zuckte lässig, fast gleichgültig mit den Schultern, warf Harry aber einen zufriedenen Blick unter halbgeschlossenen Liedern zu_. /gleich hab ich dich../_

Harry schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. _/denkste/_

Gerade als Draco mit unheimlichen Elan anfing, die Dornwand dem Erdboden gleich zu machen (nicht ohne dabei etliche Rosen zu zerschnibbeln) pochte es lautstark an der Tür.

„Ja?", fauchte Hermine.

Draco stoppte und schloss die Augen_. /Nein.. nein, bitte, nicht schon wieder.../_

„Hermine Granger? Da ist jemand der unbedingt mit dir sprechen will.. Astronomieturm..."

Draco riss die Augen auf. _/Das Leben liebt mich/_

Harry schluckte.

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit...", sagte Hermine unwillig.

„Ich hab hier einen Zettel..." Das kleine Mädchen – dem Aussehen nach erstes oder zweites Jahr – huschte schnell herein und drückte Hermine einen Zettel in die Hand.

Hermine seufzte. „Okay Jungs.. ihr macht hier solange weiter, ja?" Mit diesen Worten scheuchte sie das Mädchen vor sich aus der Halle.

Mit einem leisen Klacken schloss sich dir Tür. Der Ton schien ewig in Harrys Kopf zu hallen. Er schloss die Augen. /_Was passiert hier?/_ Nur mit großer Mühe schaffte er es, seinen Blick auf Draco zu lenken, sah ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen. „Hm.. ja, dann warten wir so lange?"

Plötzlich wurde die Luft zu dick zum atmen für den Slytherin. /_so nah.../_ Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, und schaffte es dann seinen kalten Blick aufrecht zu erhalten, als er antwortete „Stell dich nicht an wie ein Mädchen...Potter" ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr er fort Dornen und Rosen zu zerhacken.

„D-Das ist nicht dein ernst...", stotterte er, als Draco schließlich vor den Stufen stand die zu Harry hinauf führten.

Der Blonde schwieg und kam Schritt für Schritt näher.

Das Herzklopfen des Gryffindors übertönte jetzt alles andere. Der Kloß im Hals wuchs. Er stellte fest, das er Angst hatte. Fast. Nicht ganz Angst eher – etwas unbenennbares. Alles was er wusste, war, das er Draco stoppen musste. JETZT. Bevor er es nicht mehr konnte.

Der Slytherin stand jetzt direkt neben ihm.

„Du hasst mich." Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zitterte leicht.

Draco lächelte.

Harry wich auf dem großen Himmelbett weiter nach hinten. "Wir sind Feinde."

„Das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis."

„Was, wenn ich nicht will?"

Der Slytherin war jetzt auf das Bett geklettert, packte Harry bei den Handgelenken, und hielt sie mit der ach so bekannten Geste über seinem Kopf.

„Zu spät", wisperte Draco, bevor sich seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys senkten.

_/Ich kann nicht.. ich sollte.. ich muss.../ _Nichts mehr, nur noch die Lippen auf seinen, Die Zunge die sanft die Konturen der seinen nachfuhren, dann fast bettelnd, um Einlass baten. Das Gewicht des blonden Slytherin auf seinem Körper, so leicht, und doch so angenehm schwer, das Harry nicht anders konnte als sich wohlig gegen ihn zu drücken...

* * *

_Kennst du das Gefühl, das die Welt stehen bleibt? Das Gefühl Tränenüberströmt durch den Regen zu rennen? Das Gefühl ins tosende Meer zu blicken? Für einen Moment zählt nichts mehr. Nichts ist mehr in deinem Kopf, nichts berührt dich.. außer diesem Gefühl. Kein klarer Gedanke, kein heute, gestern, morgen.._

_**Trust, I seek, and I'll find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters******_

__

**_Nothing else matters.._

* * *

******

Hermine rieb sich müde die Augen. _/Was für ein verdammter Tag./ _Sie wollte nichts, als das er nur endlich zuende wäre. Sie wollte in ihr Bett fallen, die Augen schließen, und vergessen. Nicht denken müssen. /Bitte lass sie sich nicht umgebracht haben."/ schickte sie ein Stoßgebet an den Himmel, bevor sie die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete – und wie erstarrt stehen blieb.

Der Kuss, den sie dort sah, war ohne Zweifel der beste Filmkuss den sie in ihren 17 Lebensjahren gesehen hatte. Oder?

Als die beiden Jungen, die das Mädchen, das wie erstarrt nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand, immer noch nicht bemerkt hatten, voneinander abließen, war die Stille in der Großen Halle fast erdrückend. Man hörte nichts außer dem heftigen Atem der beiden Jungen.

Nichts konnte Harrys Blick von den grauen Augen seines Erzfeindes fort bewegen, in denen er erkannte, was sein Herz ihm geradezu entgegen schrie.

Das es nie wieder so sein würde wie früher.

In diesem Moment, hörte er das rauschende Niederfallen vieler Blätter. Ertappt fuhren die beiden auf – und sahen direkt in die geschockten braunen Augen ihrer Regisseurin.

* * *

..... Ende Akt 1....

**Reviewbeantwortung**

**Amunet:** Kein Mitleid mit Draco! /**grins**/ Er ist gut darin sich zu nehmen was er will, denke ich.. -

**Gugi28**: Jetzt geht's auch endlich weiter – sorry für die lange wartezeit!

**Weihnachtskeks:** Ein ganz treues Leserchen /**knuddel**/ Danke

**Shadeless:** /**smile**/ Das mit Blaise und Ron ist eine Geschichte für sich. Ich hoffe ja immer noch, das ich das eines Tages schreiben können werde – als MvT Sidestory.

**Snuggles:** Richtig so! Kein Mitleid mit unserm Blondie! -

**Majin Micha:** Nanu? Gleich zwei Reviews von dir? /**Freuz**/ Ich würd gern schneller schreiben, ganz ehrlich. Aber nur vom schreiben kann man eben im Normalfall nicht leben- Schon gar nicht als kleine Fanficautorin...

**darkheart1230:** Scheibblocks sind echt mit das schlimmste was einem passieren kann /**sigh/** /**knuddel/** Ich hoffe das du inzwischen raus bist!

**Moonshine88**: Na du? /**Knuddel/** Ich hoffe die Kussszene hat dir gefallen? /**Hoff**/

**Ralna Malfoy:** Hmm /**nickt nachdenklich**/ Das ist in sofern interessant, als das Blaise der Chara ist mit dem ich mich am meisten identifiziere Vielleicht können wir uns da mal in ruhe per mail drüber unterhalten?

**Nin-chan:** /**knuddeldrück/** Süße, ich hab schon wieder Sehnsucht nach euch.. /**snieff**/ Schweden war toll /hugs/ Ebenso wie Wiesbaden – wird mir für immer unvergessen bleiben!

**Inlaka:** Oh, das hoffe ich auch! Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, noch hab ich einiges an Ideen – auch wenn meine Chaps manchmal auf sich warten lassen.../**schäm/**

**Tinadragon:** Böse Stimmen behaupten ich wäre ein Sadist... Alles üble Nachrede versteht sich /**hehe**/ Sorry, das ich nicht schneller updaten konnte – mein Aschetöpfchen zum bestreuen meines reuigen Hauptes ist schon ganz leer...

**Lea-Tanel:** /**lach**/ Also gibts noch mehr Leute deren Familie unter der Slashsucht zu leiden hat? Beruhigend.. /**grins**/

**Vanillia:** Ich bemüh mich ja – aber sei nachsichtig mit mir, ja? Ich tu mich echt schwer mit Lime und Lemon.. brauch immer ein paar Tritte...

**Alissa Black**: Blaise & Hermine? Wäre jedenfalls eine sehr spannende Beziehung, angesichts der Tatsache das beide sehr, sehr dominant sind..

**Leaky Cauldron anno 1985:** Manchmal denke ich, das du mich ZU gut kennst. /**hugs**/ Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ja? Mir geht's gut, ganz ehrlich! Danke für deine Hilfe bei diesem Chap – du bist spitze!

**Maia May:** /**knuddel**/ Hey – du weißt warum ich das schreibe? Damit ihr was zu lachen habt – ebenso wie ich beim schreiben.

**Churippu:** Ich mag Fred und George auch sehr Irgendwann möchte ich mal eine Story mit den beiden schreiben.. /**weicht den mahnenden blicken ihrer leser aus**/ Aber vorerst hab ich ja auch noch gut zu tun

**Soror Lucis**: Ach Große /**knuddel**/ Sorry das wir uns im mom so wenig sehen können.. und Sorry auch für meine schreckliche Rechtschreibung.. /**extrafetten kuss geb**/ Ich hab dich lieb!!!

**DarkLuzie**: Kussszene? /**Grins**/ Ich hoffe sie hat dir auch gefallen

**Sabysemilla**: Das Leben ist hart und ungerecht. Aber danke das du dich durchgerungen hast... - /**keksgeb**/

**Nadeshiko:** Erst einmal zu Lime und Lemon.. Lime &Lemon sind imGrunde genommen Ratings für den.. öhm.. /**grinst**/ sagen wir mal heikleren Inhalt von Slashstorys. Wobei Lime die „leichtere" Variante ist – ein schön heftiger Kuss z.B – und Lemon dann schon ins grafische reingeht...Die Idee habe ich nicht gepachtet – natürlich darfst du so was schreiben! Aber ich würds dann gerne mal lesen, ja?

Vielen Dank auch an Zissy, Kaktus, Dark-live, Megchen, Arwen, Leah, Remmidemmi und Kylyn!


	15. Akt 2 Part 1 Don´t talk about love, bab...

Disclaimer: Alles JKRs, nix meines /**kopfschüttel**/

Slash: Muss ich das eigentlich immer noch schreiben? Jaaaa!

Beta: Soror Lucis – die beste Freundin und Beta der Welt /**hugs**/

A/N: Es ist fertig! /**schwenkt ein fähnchen**/ Wirklich und wahrhaftig /**happy**/ Wär ich nicht so todmüde, dann würd ich herumspringen..

Zu dem Chap.. Inzwischen mag ich's Die Szene am Schluss wollte ich schon ewig schreiben... Blaise kann übrigens noch nicht mal ich in diesem Chap ausstehen, also schimpft nicht mit mir. Er ist nun mal ein fieser –ähm – Slytherin

Bei und im Betrieb ist im Moment Messenphase – sprich ich bin teilweise 1-2 Tage die Woche zuhause, den Rest auf Touren irgendwo in Deutschland. Da ich zeitweise auch Sonntags arbeiten muss ist es extrem schwierig mit dem schreiben – aber es geht immer irgendwie weiter, versprochen. /**Nickt**/

* * *

**Mächtig viel Theater Akt 2. Part 1. – Don´t talk about love,baby**

_Ende Akt 1: In diesem Moment, hörte er das klappernde Niederfallen von blättern. Ertappt fuhren die beiden auf – und sahen direkt in die geschockten Braunen Augen ihrer Regisseurin._

_

* * *

Ich weiß bis heute noch, wie mein Herz stehen blieb, in dem Moment, als ich Hermine bemerkte._

_Hilflos sah ich den Schock und die dämmernde Erkenntnis in ihrem Blick. Ich bemerkte erst nicht, dass Draco aufstand. Alles was ich sah, waren ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen. Erst als er neben Hermine auftauchte, und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstere, wurde ich der Leere neben mir gewahr. Hermine nickte, und verschwand danach._

_Bis heute weiß ich nicht was er ihr gesagt hat. Ich habe es nie gewagt Hermine zu fragen – und wann immer ich fragte, legte er dieses Lächeln auf, und tat etwas, was mich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit ablenkte._

Vielleicht.. Vielleicht werde ich ihn fragen, sobald er die Augen öffnet. Und vielleicht wird er es mir heute verraten...

(Mal ehrlich, keiner hat erwartet, das ich es so einfach machen würde oder? **Eg**)

* * *

„Guck nicht wie ein dummer Gryffindor."

„..." Harry schwieg.

Hermine hatte den Raum fluchtartig verlassen, ohne ihn noch einmal anzublicken. Zurückgeblieben waren er und Draco in der kitschigen Kulisse.

„Also, Potter..." Draco verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

Der blonde zuckte verschlagen grinsend die Schultern.

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Vielleicht verrate ich's dir..." Zufrieden lächelnd schubste Draco Harry zurück aufs Bett, kletterte ebenfalls hinauf, und beugte sich über ihn. „Wenn du ein ganz, ganz braver Junge bist..." Sein Gesicht näherte sich Harrys.

Ein leises Seufzen entschlüpfte Harrys Lippen. /_Eigentlich ist es doch jetzt eh egal./_ flüsterte eine einschmeichelnde Stimme _/was kann schon passieren? Alles./ _Harry zog seine Hände, die wie von selbst in silbrig blonde Haare geglitten waren, zurück und hielt Draco an den Schultern fest. Feste fixierte er den Slytherin.

Als Antwort verdrehte sein gegenüber die Augen.

„Ganz ehrlich..." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sofern das Wort Ehrlichkeit in deinem Slytherinwortschatz denn existiert – erwartest du allen Ernstes, dass ich dir einfach so in die Arme sinke?"

Draco, der damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Harrys Haarspitzen zu inspizieren, hob ein Stückchen den Kopf „Hmh?" _/Einfach so... EINFACH SO!!!/ _Draco hätte am liebsten laut gelacht, schaffte es aber mit äußerster Anstrengung statt dessen nur zu lächeln „ Ja?" Er grinste.

„Denn Fakt ist, Mister Potter..." Gemächlich streckte er eine Hand aus und ergriff Harrys Krawatte. „dass du gewisse... Gefühle..." Er kletterte auf Harrys Schoß. „Nicht wegreden kannst."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Du schlägst mir also eine Affäre vor?", fragte er und konnte einen amüsierten Unterton trotz der Anspannung die in ihm herrschte nicht verbergen.

„Ich schlage niemals etwas vor, Harry Potter." Mit diesen Worten zog er Harrys Gesicht endgültig zu sich.

* * *

„Okay – alles, was nicht Prinzessin ist, hinter die Bühne – los, los.. Harry James Potter, wo ist deine Perücke?" Hermines herrische Stimme hallte durch den Raum und versetzte sämtliche Anwesenden in Bewegung. Mit Ausnahme von Harry, der übelgelaunt und ohne die blonde Perücke vor dem Bühnenbild stand.

„Verlegt."

„Du hast sie was?"

„Verlegt, verloren... _/verschwinden lassen.../" _Harry kreuzte die Finger hinter dem Rücken.

„Okay, dann müssen wir – "

„Verdammt noch mal!" Etwas wurde heftig auf den Boden geworden.

Sämtliche Blicke wandten sich in Richtung Bühnenbild.

„Ich habe ihn nur ANGESEHEN, du Vollidiot!", fauchte Ron.

„Dann behalt deine verfluchten Augen eben ab jetzt bei dir!"

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Du - Slytherin!"

„Autsch, das tut weh, Ronniespätzchen. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte – es ist ein Slytherin von dem du dir die letzten Wochen jede Nacht – "

„Stopp."

Keiner hatte Seamus bemerkt, bis er plötzlich zwischen dem feuerroten Ron, und dem wutverzerrten Blaise auftauchte.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre – und das kommt selten vor, wie ich betonen möchte - dann ist es meine Pflicht, als angesehener Schüler dieser Schule, die Schädigung Minderjähriger zu verhindern." Er nickte.

„Streitet euch wo anders, Jungs.. Schüttelt euch die Patschehändchen, gebt euch ein Küsschen..." - bei diesem Satz kam ein sehr deutliches „Ewww..." aus dem aufmerksamen Publikum - „und habt euch wieder lieb, ja?"

„Wie kommst du dazu dich, einzumischen?", fauchte Blaise den vollkommen ungerührten Blonden an.

„Blaise..." Dieser gedehnte, genervte Ton konnte nur von einer Person kommen. Draco fasste seinen Freund an der Schulter. „Er hat recht..", sagte er mit einem fast angeekelten, wiederwilligen Blick auf Seamus.

„Klär das wann anders. Nimm von mir aus dein – Spielzeug..", er wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Ron „und Regel das mit ihm, aber lass uns hier bitte arbeiten. Dein Privatleben ist zwar spannend, aber kein Grund so eine Show zu machen."

„Will sich sonst vielleicht noch wer einmischen?", Blaise warf Draco einen wütenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Augenverdrehen quittierte, und einem „Typisch" Blick in Harrys Richtung.

„Raus, alle beide." Hermine deutete entnervt auf die Tür. „Und ich will heute keinen von euch mehr sehen. Zabini – JETZT! Und sollte irgendjemand von euch die heutige Probe, in irgendeiner Art stören, dann wird er sich wünschen, sein Leben als Squib in Surrey zu fristen!"

Harry trat zu Ron, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Hey – alles okay?" Doch bevor sein Freund irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Blaise ihn schon gepackt und aus der Halle geschleift.

Hilflos sah Harry den beiden nach.

„Harry, auf deinen Platz, wir fangen an. Einsatz Pansy..."

* * *

Als Harry nach den Proben aus der Halle trat, wurde er prompt von einem kräftigen Arm in eine Nische gezogen _/es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht langsam daran gewöhnt wäre .../ _dachte er zynisch. Doch erstaunlicherweise war es diesmal Blaise, und nicht Draco, der seine Handgelenke festhielt und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Habt ihr Slytherins irgendwie nen Tick?", fragte Harry entnervt.

Ohne zu antworten schubste der Slytherin ihn gegen die Mauer des Schwach beleuchteten Ganges.

„Was soll das denn?"

„ICH stelle hier die Fragen," zischte Blaise. Vom Hauptgang drangen die Stimmen der restlichen Theaterleute gedämpft herüber. „Also, was sollte das mit Ron eben?"

„Ron?" Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn mit halb verwirrten, halb ärgerlichem Blick an.

„Ja, Ron!"

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung worauf du hinauswillst, Zabini, ich – "

„Du hast ihn angefasst!"

So langsam hatte Harry so richtig die Nase voll. „Ron ist immer noch mein bester Freund. Willst du mir verbieten ihn die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen?", fragte Harry fast drohend

„Und wenn?", gab Blaise zurück.

Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Harry packte Blaises Arm, schubste ihn von sich, und nun seinerseits gegen die Wand. Mit der Hand am Kragen des anderen, funkelte der Gryffindor ihn Böse an.

„Mir reicht´s langsam mit euch Slytherins. Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seit? Ich werde mich weder von meinen Freunden fernhalten, noch irgendeinen Befehl von einem von euch annehmen! Klar?"

„Über den letzten Teil würde ich gerne noch mal diskutieren..", kam eine kühle Stimme aus dem Schatten hinter ihnen. „Zu dem anderen..." Dracos Augen glänzten gefährlich ruhig. „Ich würde dir raten, das du dich um deinen eigenen, idiotischen Gryffindor kümmerst, Blaise." Er packte Harry. „DAS ist mein idiotischer Gryffindor und ich will nicht, das du ihn mit deinen perversen Dreckspfoten anpackst."

„..." Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wäre die Situation nicht so verdammt ernst, würde ich euch auslachen."

„Oh, verpiss dich Zabini!"

Die beiden Slytherins sahen Harry erstaunt an.

„Irgendwie hast du keine gute Wirkung auf ihn, Drac."

„Oh, verpiss dich, Blaise."

* * *

Gegen Abend tigerte Blaise im Schlafsaal der Slytherins auf und ab, als Draco herein kam.

Zehn Minuten später schloss der Blonde entnervt das Buch, das er hatte lesen wollen.„Blaise Zabini, kannst du mir mal erklären, was genau du genommen hast? Ich dachte, du hättest das während der Probe mit deinem Spielzeug geklärt?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Uuuh, ich zittere."

„Oh, Drac, halt deine Fresse, okay? Was geht es dich denn an?"

„Na ja, ich muss mit dir in einem Zimmer leben. UND du kommst auf blöde Gedanken, die **mein** Spielzeug betreffen."

„Pah."

Draco stand auf. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du aus der Quengel- und Trotzphase raus bist, okay Zabini?" Mit diesen Worten verließ er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Sekunden später öffnete sich die Türe noch einmal „Und tu mir einen Gefallen und Schlag nur deine Sachen kaputt, ja? Und räum nachher wieder auf."

Zu seinem Glück hatte er die Türe rasch genug geschlossen, und der Hocker knallte nur gegen die Türe.

„DAS war meiner." Kopfschüttelnd und seufzend machte sich der Blonde auf die Suche nach Beschäftigung – in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Umsonst im Übrigen, da das Objekt seiner Begierde gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war.

* * *

_„Liebst du mich?"_

Blaise trat mit voller Wucht gegen den Hocker. „Verdammter Gryffindor."

„Hermine, ich..."

„Nein, ich verzeihe dir nicht, dass du die Perücke verschlampt hast."

Harry setzte sich seufzend neben sie. „DAS war es eigentlich nicht was ich wollte..."

„Harry, ich werde nicht mit dir über dich und Malfoy reden."

„Das war das was ich wollte."

Seufzend legte sie ihre Feder neben das Tintenfass. „Pass auf – ich geh einfach schlicht und ergreifend davon aus, das es etwas rein sexuelles ist. In zwei Wochen wirst du hier neben mir sitzen und mir erzählen, wie hübsch Parvati geworden ist, seitdem sie aufgehört hat, sich komisches Zeug ins Gesicht zu schmieren."

„Ah." Harry nickte in Zeitlupentempo, und mit halboffenem Mund.

„Okay.. Dann wirst du Ron nichts sagen?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief „Harry James Potter, glaubst du wirklich, dass Ron nicht schon genug Probleme am Hals hat?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Ich befürchte er hat sich allen Ernstes in Blaise verliebt..."

„Was heißt allen Ernstes?" Harrys Blick war alarmiert

Sie ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Du bist so was von unmöglich..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK– während der Proben**

„Liebst du mich?"

„.."

„Du willst mir also keine Antwort geben?" Rons Augen funkelten.

„Was ist das denn für ne Frage?", fauchte Blaise „'liebst du mich'... wie ne kleine Hufflepuff..." Er lachte höhnisch.

„Okay..." Plötzlich bemerkte Blaise, dass Rons Stimme bebte und seine Hände zitterten.

„Dann war's das wohl." Der Gryffindor nickte, ein fassungsloses Lächeln auf dem schmalen Gesicht „Ich bin es leid, mich für jeden Blick und jedes Wort, dass ich an jemand anderen als dich richte, verteidigen zu müssen. Zumal.." Sein Blick wurde gequält „Du mir noch nicht einmal sagen kannst, ob du mich liebst."

„Ron, was...?"

„Ich mach Schluss."

**FLASHBACK ende**

* * *

„Gnaaah!" Blaise trat mit voller Wucht gegen das Bett. Dann packte er seinen Zauberstab, zog seinen Umhang über, und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Die Gänge waren leer und dunkel – es war schon lange nach Mitternacht. Wo sein werter Zimmernachbar steckt, wollte Blaise gar nicht wissen. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass er einen angenehmeren Abend verbrachte, als er selbst, was ihm die Galle hochsteigen ließ. _/Scheint fast so, als hätten wir Rollen getauscht.../_

Vor dem Portrait vorm Eingang des Gryffindorturmes blieb er stehen_. /Wie war das noch mal? Achja./ _„Suppenhuhn."

Kopfschüttelnd kletterte er durch den Eingang. Was für ein bescheuertes Passwort. Typisch Gryffindor.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war es dunkel. Der Mond war von dichten Wolken verdeckt, und nur das flackernde Feuer im Kamin spendete ein wenig Licht. So lautlos wie möglich schlich der Slytherin in Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Weißt du Zabini..."

Blaises Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus.

„Es ist geradezu faszinierend, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum kommst. Ist nicht das erste Mal, schätze ich?"

In einem Strahl Mondlicht, der kurzzeitig durch das Fenster drang, glaube Blaise blaue Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. _/Wer zum Teufel ist das?/_

„Doch so leid es mir tut..." Behände kam der Gryffindor auf ihn zu „jetzt muss ich deinen kleine Ausflug leider, leider beenden. Du kannst Ron, den armen Kerl, morgen sehen – beim Frühstück. Aus der Entfernung, versteht sich."

„Typisch Gryffindor", spöttelte Blaise „Wer bist du, dass du glaubst mir Vorschriften machen zu können?"

Weiße Zähne leuchteten auf. Wenige Bruchteile von Sekunden später, konnte Blaise die Körperwärme des anderen spüren, und den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Tja Blaisie... Du kannst ja versuchen, es heraus zu finden." Mit diesen Worten wurde Blaise zum Eingang und von dort auf den Flur geschubst.

Tbc...

* * *

DieSturm: /**strahlt/** Schön das es dich zum grinsen gebracht hat Ich weiß das die Updates lange dauern – aber mehr als bemühen geht leider nicht, sorry...

Schnecke: Bitte nicht weh tun! /**aufhelf**/

Nin-chan: Du hast keine ahnugn wie lange ICH auf diesen Kuss gewartet hab – das war eine der ersten Szenen die ich geschrieben hab ° Gnaah.. Winterferien sind schon wieder vorbei.. /**malt kreise auf den boden/** Kommt bald wieder her! Am liebsten – sofort

Moonshine88: Wer muss hier wen knuddeln,hmh? /**reknuddel**/ Ich find ihr, die ihr treu auf jedes Chap wartet, egal wie lang´s dauert, habt das viel mehr verdient

Maia May: Eine schwere Geburt – aber ich bin total erleichtert das es so gut ankam

Shadeless: /**grins/** Nicht nur einen zweiten Akt, laut meinem Plan auch einen dritten - NOCH ist das Theaterstück nicht fertig – und noch ist auch nicht alles ausgestanden /**evilgrin**/ Nothing else matters ist monumental Ich liebe diesen song absolut. Hatte eigentlich nicht geplant ihn einzubringen – aber dann passte es grad so gut, und na ja..

Little Nadeshiko: Hallo kleine Nelke Ich bemühe mich eifrig Autofahren zu lernen – was mir im mom aber schwer fällt Hoffe das dieses Chap das lange warten auch wert war.. /**hoff**/

Darkeart1230: Und ich freue mich über solche Reviews /**knuddel**/ Danke! Schön das du aus deinem SB rausbist! Ich versuche demnächst mal Zeit für deine Story zu finden, versprochen

Alissa Black: /**strahlt übers ganze gesicht/** Wenn das Knistern angekommen ist, dann ist das das höchste was ich erhoffen kann

Little Lioness: Ganz ehrlich – wenn ich könnte würde ich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit zum schreiben /**sigh/** Aber Reallife geht vor, gell?

Lara Lynx: Warum? Weils so gewünscht wurde. Aber wenn du das Pairing Ron/Blaise net magst, dann wird dir das Chap bestimmt gefallen... Es hat seinen Grund warum ich das so geschrieben habe – aber das will ich jetzt nicht verraten Wenn du magst kannst du mir ja mal ne Mail schreiben, dann können wir ausführlich über das Pairing diskutieren /**nickt**/

Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: Du bist wunderbar– Danke das du mir beibringst nen klaren Kopf zu behalten, soweit das für mich möglich ist. /**Hugs**/

Kribbelts im Bauch? So richtig? /**verkriecht sich unter ihre decke und freut sich halb tot**/

AnnyLannyBanny: Nich verrecken!

RalnaMalfoy: Ich weiß das ich euch elendig lang warten lasse /**schäm/** Ich würds ja auch gern ändern /**chu**/ Bin übrigens sehr geschmeichelt das du MvT noch liest – man hatte mir erzählt du liest nur noch englisches? Nya – hast du MSN? AIM ? Würde mich da gern mit dir drüber unterhalten Ansonsten – LJ! Hab dich doch letztens bei Dea entdeckt... /**nick**/

Majin Micha: /**is ganz rot/** Danke Davon leben können würd ich auch gerne XD aber leider, leider.. Nya Akte geplant sind 3, ob es drei werden kann ich aber nicht sagen – es is jedenfalls so vorgesehen. /**smile**/ Happy end? MvT ist Romance und Humor – mehr sag ich dazu nicht. -

Weihnachtskeks3: Na du? Draco ist ein egoistisches kleines Arschloch! /**lieb hab**/ Er ist ein Slytherin, also muss er sich auch so benehmen. Ich mag es nicht so, wenn Drac plötzlich auf einmal ein netter, liebevoller und zuvorkommender Kerl wird. Das ist er in meinen Augen einfach nicht, und das wird auch noch ne ganze Menge Ärger bringen..

Kylyen: Danke für das Lob! /**freut sich**/ Gnah – Stress ist eben meist unabwendbar.

Litz: Wenn er fertig ist?

Lili: Büdde

Inlaka: /**salutier**/ Aye, aye Käpt´n Ich hab fest vor das hier zuende zu bringen – zumal es jetzt wieder spannend wird... /**hehe**/

Tinadragon: Ich bin kein Sadist Aber auch kein Masochist. Wenn ich es wäre, dann würde ich mich, wenn ich spät abends heimkomme, an den PC knallen und ein Chap hinschludern. Aber das ist weder das was ich will, noch das was ihr wollt, denke ich? Ich nehm mir gerne Zeit für die Chaps, durchwühle meine zahlreichen Notizbücher, überarbeite sie gern mehrmals.

(By the way: schreiben Sadisten Humor? Ist doch mal ne interessante frage :-))

Yanaya: /**verbeug**/ So viel Lob auf einmal! /**wird ganz wuschig**/ Danke Nicht an den Fingernägeln kauen! /**hände festhalt/** Sonst sehen sie bald so schlimm aus wie meine °

Megchen: Lieber spät als nie – und ich hab mich so über dein Review gefreut! /**knuddel**/ Hmh, ich denke Hermines Reaktion kommt unerwartet – aber für mich ist sie einfach so.


	16. Akt 2 Interlude – Between the sheets

Disclaimer: Gehört alles der einen und einzigen JKR - und bald kommt der 6 Baaand /freu/

Slash: Warnung

Beta: Soror Lucis /ganz lieb knuddel/

A/N: Hallo allerseits! Ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die so treu weiterlesen, warten, und reviewen – ihr seit toll!

Das hier ist noch nicht das nächste Chapter, sondern erst mal ein Interlude – angesiedelt irgendwann zwischen dem letzten Kapitel und dem, das hoffentlich bald folgt. :)

Zum Titel.. "Between the sheets" ist in dem Falle doppeldeutig. Ich fands sehr passend, weil es sowohl "Zwischen den Seiten" als auch "Zwischen den Laken" bedeuten kann... Macht daraus was ihr wollt /grins/

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

* * *

**Mächtig viel Theater**

**Akt 2. Interlude – Between the sheets **

"Bruder, es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas tun."

„Hmh?" Fred Weasley, Unruhestifter, Schrecken der Lehrer, hob den Kopf und grinste seinen Zwillingsbruder, der grade durch das Portraitloch hereinkam, breit an.

„Es ist immer Zeit, ETWAS zu tun... Was schwebt dir aktuell vor?"

George ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken.

„Malfoy..."

„Nichts wirklich Neues."

George gab seinem Bruder ein identisches Grinsen zurück. „Er schleicht draußen herum..."

„Na und? Das tut er schon seit Wochen."

„Er hat einen Kanarienvogelbart."

„Bitte was?" Fred zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er sieht aus wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat."

„Du meinst..."

„Jepp", antwortete George mit einer dramatischen Handbewegung.

„Also hat das Prinzchen schließlich doch noch Erfolg bei dem Prinzesschen gehabt?"

„Scheint so..."

„Dann muss etwas passieren. Die Slytherins hatten eh schon viel zu lange Schonzeit gehabt."

"Ganz meine Meinung, Bruderherz... Mit Zabini haben wir auch noch eine Rechnung offen."

„Wegen Ronniespätzchen?"

„Nein, weil er gesagt hat, dass unsere rosa Kleider schwul aussehen", erklärte Fred todernst.

„Oh. Ja stimmt... Was schwebt dir vor?"

Fred beugte sich ans Ohr seines Bruders und erklärte flüsternd, was er vorhatte.

„Oh." George grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Schöne Idee. Dann kümmere du dich um Finnigan – ich habe einen Besuch in Hufflepuff zu machen..."

„Seamus Finnigan!" Ein Arm legte sich um die Schulter des blonden Gryffindors, der gerade nichtsahnend und unschuldig den Korridor entlang lief und zog ihn heftig zurück. „Wie geht es dem Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte?"

Aus seinem erstaunten Zwinkern wurde ein Grinsen. „Tag auch, Fred..."

„Hättest du vielleicht Interesse daran, den heutigen Abend mit George und mir zu verbringen?"

Wortlos zog Seamus eine Augenbraue hoch, während ein amüsiertes Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte.

„... Du bist ohne Zweifel das perverseste, was hier in Gryffindor rumläuft", erklärte der Weasley kopfschüttelnd. „Was auch immer in deinem kranken Hirn herumspielt – tu mir den Gefallen und guck nicht so unschuldig, das macht mir Angst - es geht um etwas Geschäftliches..."

Der blonde Ire grinste „Aye, hatte jemand etwas Anderes behauptet?"

„Ich will 30 der Einnahmen eures Scherzartikelladens. Schriftlich per Vertrag geregelt, Beginn der Zahlungen ist am Ende des ersten Quartals nach der Eröffnung des Ladens..."

„Du bist dreist."

„Und geldgeil", antwortete Fred kopfschüttelnd. „Man sollte meinen, du würdest ob unserer alten, tiefschürfenden Freundschaft nichts Derartiges für einen so kleinen Gefallen verlangen..."

„Zumal du uns soviel zu verdanken hast..." George seufzte gequält. „Mein Herz blutet."

Seamus grinste die beiden an. „Kennt ihr den Spruch‚ _'ich habe bei den Besten gelernt'_?"

George warf Fred einen knappen Blick zu „Er ist böööööse..."

Sein Bruder nickte. „Jepp, das war böse, Seamus."

„Tatsächlich?" Der Angesprochene strahlte fröhlich.

„3 nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„25."

„Denk an unsere Kinder!"

„Welche Kinder?"

„Die, die wir haben werden..." Fred grinste listig. „Wie soll ich sie ernähren?"

„20. Und dafür will ich Patenonkel werden..."

„Hah! Als ob ich dich auf meine Kinder loslassen würde! 5 und keinen Knut mehr, Seamus Finnegan! Er mag zwar ein Slytherin sein, aber er sieht immerhin gut aus. Sprich, er ist es nicht wert, das mein armer Bruder und ich ruiniert werden..."

„10, und dafür liefere ich euch die Show eures Lebens."

Fred warf George einen raschen Blick zu. „Eine Bedingung", meinte er dann. „Wir zahlen dir 10 und dafür bist du auf die ersten zehn Jahre des Bestehens von Weasleys ' Wizard Wheezes unser – hmm - Angestellter."

„Klingt nach einem netten Job." Seamus zwinkerte. „Ich bringe euch morgen den Vertrag vorbei."

"Nun, dann werde ich mich jetzt mal auf meine Aufgabe vorbereiten..." Er verbeugte sich vor den Zwillingen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Ach... ", er drehte sich um und zwinkerte „und wehe, wenn mir nachher Klagen kommen..."

* * *

„Hmh." , machte George. 

„Was?" , fragte Fred, der sehr zufrieden mit sich schien.

„Warum bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, dass das mit Seamus eine gute Idee war?"

„Ach Unsinn. Wir kennen ihn schon ewig – er packt das schon..."

Darauf schwieg George. Wieso nur hatte er das dumme Gefühl, dass Seamus viel zu bereitwillig auf die Sache eingegangen war?

* * *

Tbc

Reviewbeantwortung:

**Kylyen:** Nya, Blaise hat jetzt echt was vor sich /breitgrins/ Danke /knuddel/

**Moonshine88:** /reknuddel/ Nya, mir tut Ron auch leid.../schämt sich etwas/

**Soror Lucis:** /gähnt/ Danke fürs Beta, Schatz. Du weißt, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir so schrecklich viel Arbeit mache /drück/ Ich geb mir auch mühe mich zu bessern/nickt/ .Freue mich tierisch auf heute Abend/wheeeee/ Hab dich gaaanz schrecklich lieb/umknuddel/

**Yuy**: Huii /übers Konfetti freu/

**DarkAya**: The show must go on, wie es so schön heißt... -

**Amunet**: Ooooh.. unterschätz unseren Slytherin nicht.. /Blaise am Ohr zieh/ Das ist ein gaaanz schlimmer/nickt/

**Alissa Black:** /anstrahl/ Doch kann ich :P Und nein, Gin ist es nicht – dürfte nach dem Interlude aber klar sein – oder/hehe/

**LeakyCauldron** (nix hier mit just!): Es kann sein Liebes. Ich bin nun einmal nicht perfekt, auch wenn ich mein bestes gebe – und ich find die beiden haben sich lange genug Zeit gelassen, zumal... /grinsend Notizbuch schwenk/ unterschätz das mal nicht

**Weihnachtskeks3**/keksknabber/ Ich freu mich, wenn du dich gut amüsierst /grins/

**Nin-chan**/in den arm nehm/ Ihr fehlt mir sehr

**Megchen**: Haben die etwa Frieden verdient/grinst/ Drac – nein, der rennt draußen auf dem Korridor herum und sucht nach seinem Spielzeug... /wedel/

**Deedochan**: Ich bemühe mich wirklich, öfter zu schreiben – aber es läuft ebn nicht so wie ich es will... /seuftz/ Freut mcih aber das es dir gefallen hat

**Auxia**: Mach ich

**Maia May**: Ihr REDET über MvT/rennt hinter die Tür und freut sich da heimlich/ Danke für deine Hilfe Schatz

**Shadeless**: Danke. /Blümchen geb/ Es tut gut, das zumindest ein paar Leute sagen, das sie auch gern etwas länger warten /smile/ Danke dafür. /knuddel/

**Isabelle de Lioncourt**: Ich weiß, manchmal ist es etwas verworren /seuftz/ Aber ich bemühe mich

**Yanaya:** /lacht/

**Ralna Malfoy:** /lacht/ Ich glaub in dem Falle wirst du an MvT noch ein bisschen was zu lesen haben! Nya, ich seh liebe nette Dracos und Blaisies auch nicht ein. :)Das sind nun mal Slytherins, warum zum Teufel sollten sie sich einfach so mir nichts dir nichts ändern? Nein. Die bleiben schön bösartig.

**Tinadragon**: Wir hatten ja emails ausgetauscht, nicht wahr? Keine Angst, MvT wird nicht abgebrochen.

**Majin Micha: **Die selbe Antwort wie bei Tinadragon – ich schreibe sehr wenig im Moment, aber das heißt nicht, das ich MvT abbrechen werde. Reallife geht vor, und das hält mich aktuell sehr in Atem.


End file.
